Blood Lust: Tribune and Tribulations
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: With Donny’s lessons underway, he learns a new way of life. But will the turtles be able to come to terms with the “new” Donny? Or will he be shunned from the group because of his new found blood lust? Complete. Part II of a Three Part Series.
1. Chapter One

Lol, cool! For all you new folks, this is the Second installment of the Blood Lust series. It is recommended that you read the first part in order to know what's going on. If you've already read it…then you're the coolest person in the world. ON TO THE FIC!

A small note before the story. Tribune: In ancient Greece, a tribune was a person elected by the people to protect them, it's significant to the story (hint* symbolism)

Disclaimer:…Aw. I own a turtle, and I own a ninja, so, I might as well own both. (I wish!)

Chapter One

__

He sat up from the cluttered desk at the knock, the candlelight flicking over his features. Papers, opened books, and hand written notes inhabited the messy desk. There was that knock again, he looked up. Emerald eyes met dark brown. Christina stood in the open doorway, her small frame leaning against that of the door's. The girl waltzed in, her white dress flowing as she walked. 

She could have been an angel, but the sound of her bare feet padding across the floor told him otherwise. 

In front of his desk, she stood, her hands behind her back expectantly. When she did not say anything, he did. 

"What is it, Christina?" He watched as the angelic child eyed the floor; her brown curls falling into her face. 

"Mama said for you to come to bed." 

He stood, eyeing the grandfather clock at the end of the room. 

Indeed, it was time for bed. 

Getting up from the desk, he blew out the candle, taking the girl's small hand in his own. And as father and daughter, they both left the room, hand in hand. 

~~~~

"She is growing more and more everyday, getting smarter and smarter." He mused to his wife. The candlelight played on her fair face; He watched its dance, mesmerized by its magic. 

He breathed. 

She was beautiful.

She turned to him, her own dark brown hair falling into her eyes. 

"Well, she does take after her father." 

Sighing, he took her lips into his, his love for her and his daughter filling his heart. They were prefect, everything was perfect. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. She looked up at him, her slim hand coming up, brushing his own black hair from his face. 

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled that wonderful glorious smile. 

"I love you too." He closed his eyes, her smell bringing him under. However, something changed. She began to smell…different, not like her anymore. 

It smelt like…burning.

He opened his eyes, widening them in shock. 

He was outside. 

In horror, he watched on as the house he was just in burned and smoked. The fire built and grew until it invaded his entire perception, smothering him in its smoke. Everything he loved, everything he cherished, was gone. They burned now. His house. His wife. 

His daughter. 

They burned in the inferno and along with them, his heart burned ten times over. 

Owen looked away, unable to watch anymore. He turned around, facing the man that he knew would be there. The man with the dark eyes and the red hair, he faced him now, his heart empty and pained. The man smiled. 

"So, what is your answer? Will you join me?" He watched as the emptiness, the coldness, settled into Owen's being before his eyes. Owen looked up, his face and voice as emotionless as his heart. He had nothing to fight for anymore, no more reasons to be reluctant. So he gave in to it, gave into the demands of the former. 

"Yes, I will join you, Trevor."

~~~

Owen shot up, the bed covers following suit. His eyes wide, he sighed, sniffling. Even now, he still smelt the burning. 

__

'Damn it! I'm having those dreams again!" It had been a while since his last nightmare about the events of that dreadful day. They must have been triggered by the reappearance of the only other person that knew about at fire, that knew about his family and their deaths. 

Trevor.

Sighing, he raked a hand through his silver/white hair. Absently, he grabbed a few of the ashen strands, bringing it into focus. 

White is what it was. 

Black is what it use to be.

__

'Just another reminder of what Trevor turned me into.' With another sigh, he pushed the offending hair back into its place. His mind told him that it was four thirty. A glance at the digital clock on his bed stand table told him that he was right. 

__

'Why do I even keep those things? Their basically useless.' He had no answer; he just never got around to throwing them away and such. He brushed his thoughts away as he stood, stretching. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen. Walking through the den, he turned, opening the windows. His skin protested lightly at the sun's rays, but he was use to it. The sun was on his journey down, its celestial arc across the sky almost complete. Retrieving a pack of supplement, Owen slurped on the dark liquid, absently watching the sun's decent. 

It truly was beautiful.

It was a shame that most vampires would never get to see it. 

Finished with the blood, he threw the plastic away, his eyes still on the sunset. His mind told him that time was approaching, and that he had better get started if he wanted to practice before the lessons. 

Slowly he began, moving to the center of the almost empty den. It was kept empty for a reason, room to maneuver proved handy. He started simple, an outstretched hand, palm upward. Slowly it ached over his head, ending with the palm resting on the floor boards. His left leg outstretched, his right leg bent, he kept his muscles tense as his right palm rested on the floor. Standing, he fell out of the stretch, only to do it again, this time with the left. The sun made its shadow as he moved, his body contorting to the exertions. Standing, he brought his palms upwards. Slowly, carefully, the right turned downward, the elbow to the ceiling. Back and behind him it went, the palm still downward until it met the elbow of the other arm. An arduous position to keep, but from years of practice, he held it easily. Once again, he repeated the move on the other arm; bringing his left palm behind him and around, having it meet with the elbow of the other, while keeping his arm bend and palm outstretched. 

These stretches were necessary. 

He knew that for a fact. 

Flexibility was one of the key components to survival. The ability to wiggle out of compromising situations is what kept him alive so far, that was unambiguous. 

After a while the sun's rays over his body began to lessen, the constant discomfort becoming less and less. 

The sun was setting, and likewise, he was almost finished. 

His leg outstretched, his head to the ground, he held that position; his body and outstretched leg making a straight line tangent to the leg on the floor. Slowly he turned, his form never moving. The leg on the floor made the rotation possible. A complete three-sixty and he was back where he started. 

It was time. Bringing his leg down, his body up, he dropped his head. The fist of one hand to the palm of the other ended the practice for today. He looked up.

The sun disappeared over the horizon, its rays no longer affecting the night sky. He sighed, an eye on the clock. It only confirmed what his mind was telling him. 

It was time; he would be teaching the one that they called, Donatello. 

Getting his coat, he put it on over his clothes of black. Retrieving his sword, he headed for the window. 

However, he stopped short. 

He was forgetting something! Something essential. 

Heading for the kitchen, he realized that he would be late, but he knew that what he was doing now would be more important than showing up on time. Minutes later, he was at the window once again, warm blood inhabiting his pockets. They would be needed later, but now he had to head out. He jumped from the window. 

He would be late, but they would suffice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donny looked up and into the night sky. The sun had just set. He couldn't help but notice how the sun's absence affected him. There was a discomfort on his skin when he had first come up, only to quickly realize that it was the sun's rays affecting him. He had moved farther down the alley, shielding himself with its walls. But, now that it was night, everything was clearer, the pain was gone, and he felt overall better. 

Well. Almost better. 

The night didn't bring relief to his jittery nerves. 

The sounds of the near by club resonated from the streets as the people gathered. Unaffected, Don waited. 

He could feel Michelangelo fidget from next to him. It had been Michelangelo who volunteered to be Donatello's first escort since it was his idea in the first place. So there he stood, fidgeting in the dark, his stomach flip flopping. 

Boy was he nervous. 

He threw an uncertain glace towards Donatello. He could tell that he was nervous too. He eyed Donatello's downcast eyes and his fidgeting hands. 

Yup, Don was definitely nervous. 

Although, that was expected, it still left the orange turtle unsettled. Donatello was usually the level headed one, the one that could be depended on be logical and clearheaded even in most stickiest of situations. However, now with all this stuff going on, Donatello seemed to lose that clear headedness, being just as nervous as his brother. 

But who could blame him?

Mike watched and waited absently as the time passed. He pulled the trench coat sleeve up, looking at his watch.

"He's late." He stated simply, but he did not look up. Donny did likewise.

"I know." He did know. 

The vampire was five minutes late. 

__

'Maybe _this was a bad idea aft-'_ Donatello's thoughts got cut of as he heard the approaching foot steps. Mike tensed. He heard it too.

The two turtles exchanged looks. 

He was here.

As if on cue, Owen stepped out of the shadows, his black coat wafting up as he walked. He approached the two turtles, noticing their stares. 

He could sense the nervousness in the air. 

Reassuringly, he smiled his best smile, hoping that that would be enough to take the pressure off of their first lesson. However, that didn't seem to help, the turtles still seemed on edge. 

__

'So much for that.' He dropped the smile, settling for bushing his hair back instead. In truth, he was just as nervous, his own stomach doing its own reps. This was his first student…ever. And as fate would have it, his first student wasn't even of the same species.

He just watched them. 

He watched them as they watched him. 

The one in Orange coughed, breaking the silence. Stepping forward, he introduced himself.

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike." He extended his hand, shaking it firmly when Owen offered his own.

"And this," The turtle motioned towards the one in purple. "Is Donatello, you can call him Donny, or Don for short." The turtle's voice was upbeat as he spoke, very much contrasting the over all feel of what was going on. Owen glanced expectantly at the turtle in purple, Donatello's eyes meeting his own. He sighed. 

This was the one alright. 

He could literally _smell _the vampire in him. Slowly, he approached the downcast turtle, offering his hand when the turtle caught his gaze once again. Hesitantly, Donny took his hand, shaking it slowly. 

"Donatello, I am Owen Cromwell. It is nice to meet you." Owen kept his manners in check as he waited for the turtle's response. Donatello watched him as they shook hand. 

__

'His hands are cold.' He took note. But on the outside he muttered a small 'hello' before letting go. 

Owen sighed, ignoring the turtle's thought, silently thankful that the pleasantries were out of the way. 

Now, time for business. 

Owen turned suddenly, striding back down the alleyway. Mike and Don watched him as he walked, their expressions mirroring the same confusion. Owen suddenly halted, turning his head. 

"Are you two coming or not?" Mike turned to Don. They exchanged glances. He spoke up.

"Where are you taking us, exactly?" He asked hesitantly. The vampire stopped once again, this time turning completely around. 

"You didn't expect the lessons to be here, did you?" 

Don and Mike exchanged glances once again. 

Owen sighed once before turning back around, resuming his stride. 

"Well we can't do anything here. I know a place where we can but you'll have to follow me to get there…" He waited expectedly for the turtles to comply, but no one moved. 

Mike had his doubts. 

__

'What if Leo was right and this is a trick…?' He stood his ground. However, the decision was not made by him. Donny stepped forward before Mike could even protest, following the vampire in black. 

"Don?" Mike questioned. Don turned to him, his eyes dim, his face sad. 

"We have no other choice." He stated lowly continuing to make his way to where Owen stood. With Donny at his side Owen patiently for the hesitant Michelangelo. 

"Are you coming?" He questioned. "We don't have much time."

Mike's reluctance cracked, as he took a step forwards, eyeing the turtle in purple. 

__

'He really does believe this guy, doesn't he?' Mike sighed. _'Well, if Donny believes him, then I will believe him too.'_ Mike slowly joined them, stopping at the vampire. Owen smiled, reassuringly. 

"Now that we're all in agreement, I assume…" He threw Mike a look. The turtle nodded in response. 

Owen grinned. 

"Then we'll be on our way." He turned away, walking in a completely different direction. 

The journey had begun. 

This time the two turtles joined him, easily matching his pace. 

Little did they know how much this night would affect the course of the rest of their lives. 

***

Alright, that's finished. The first chapter is always harder writing compared to the rest of the story, well to me it is. So, with things already under way, now I can relax and just write. I hope you Enjoy. R and R


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: …I don't own it, but the voices say I do. 

Chapter Two

Leo looked up at the clock. 

__

'Six thirty. Hm, they've been gone for two hours.' He sighed, a hand absently running over his bald head. Donny and Mike had left two hours ago, that being around the same time he had began watching the kitchen clock. Somewhere between that time and now he had pored himself a glass of orange juice, but neglected to drink it. It still rested on the wooden table, growing warm with the passage of time. But still, Leo sat. Waiting. Worrying. 

He watched the clock.

It watched him back.

It was ironic, between the two of them, none of their faces could turn away; and none of them did. The clock in its place, unmoving; the teller of time. Leo watched its face as the time passed. 

A vicious cycle. 

Silently entranced he couldn't help but worry. 

__

'Shouldn't they be home by now?' The thought only added to his growing anxiety. However, another voice told him otherwise. 

**__**

'Leo, it takes about a half an hour to get to that manhole. Therefore, they've only been on the surface for about an hour and a half, not nearly enough time to do…whatever their doing.' 

Yeah, that was the other thing. What _would _they be doing? What exactly would Owen be teaching them?

__

'**Well, it's you turn tomorrow to escort Donny, so you'll find out eventually, won't you?'** He sighed. 

He really didn't agree with any of this, but once again, his mind chided him; telling him to give it a chance.

It was not like they had a choice. 

It was either take a risk, or to say goodbye to Donny. He didn't like any of the choices, but he knew that it had to be one or the other. 

That was life. It was the way that things just had to be.

He sighed again. That was it. He couldn't handle this anymore. Before, complete leadership over the group would have been a god send, but now, he didn't feel so lucky. 

"How did Splinter do it?" He couldn't help but ask himself. How was Splinter able to handle the worry, the fear, the anxiety; the responsibility of having people's lives in his hands? One wrong move, one wrong order, and they were all dead or scientist bait, which could be one in the same.

Before, it was easier. Although Leo was always proclaimed the "leader" of the group, it had always been Splinter that held the group together. 

He somehow always managed to keep Michelangelo at bay, keep Raph from killing himself, _and _pry Don away from his computer in order to gain a social life. All of this while managing Leo's ever growing ego over the success of the group. 

Leo hung his head in belated shame. 

He remembered how he had always acted; bossy, pompous, arrogant. He had honestly believed that without him, their group would be nothing. 

But now, he knew better. 

He barely played a role in anything. Splinter was always the brains behind the team. 

But now, Splinter was gone. 

__

'And with him went all sanity…' The thought only succeeded in making Leo sink farther into his shell. Ever since he "took over," everything seemed to go from sane to loopy almost instantaneously. It was under his rule, his leadership, that Raph got injured, that Mike became manic depressive, and that Donny…

Well, that was just another story all together. 

As fate would have it, just as Leo sunk completely into his shell, Raph walked in. Rubbing the grogginess from his eyes, he absently grabbed Leo's orange juice, drinking it down without a second thought. It was not until his second look did he realize that his brother was indeed headless. 

"What's the matter Leo, you lost another M n' M?" Raph chuckled at his own little joke before sitting down across from the listless brother. However, it did not take long for him to realize that something was wrong. Usually, there would have been some curt remark from the turtle in blue, but this time, none came. 

The turtle sat perfectly still. 

Raph tired again. Leaning forward, he rapped his knuckles against the edge of Leo's shell. He knew that from the inside the rapping was earth shatteringly loud, just enough to annoy even the calmest of brothers. He hoped that Leo would be no exception.

"Knock Knock! Nap time ended an hour ago, Leo." Perched next to Leo's shell, he awaited the inevitable. A punch, a kick; anything to tell him that his brother was still alive. But nothing came

Not a peep, not a twitch. Leo sat motionless. 

Something was definitely up.

__

'Do I even **want** to ask?" His immediate mind told him no, he shouldn't get involved. He should just head back to his room and count his losses. But, a deeper, stronger voice told him otherwise. Leo was his brother after all. An egotistical, stubborn jackass of a brother, but a brother none-the-less. Besides, brothers took care of brothers, regardless of how much that first brother disliked the second.

"Leo, what's wrong?" He leaned over, just able to spot the top of Leo's bald head from where he sat.

No answer.

Raph tried again. 

"Leo…" He rapped the skin of Leo's cranium. That earned him a slap as Leo swatted his hand away. 

"Lef E E-oon." Leo spoke from inside of his shell, his voice becoming muffled. Raph leaned forward even more.

"What?" He strained to hear, but soon realized that he didn't have to. Leo's head popped up just enough to glare at the turtle in red. 

"Leave me alone!" His head disappeared once again. Raph smiled. At least he got _something_ out of the turtle in blue. Now all he had to do was get him to come out of his shell permanently. 

He smiled wider, he always loved a challenge. 

"Why?" He asked. Leo blinked in the darkness. 

"Vuy Wat?" Raph raised an eye ridge. He understood that easily enough. He got up only to lean in, completely looking into Leo's shell. Leo felt the change in demeanor, and looked up. Raph smiled down at him, suddenly smug. 

"Why should I leave you alone?" Raph asked, his voice defiant, rebellious.

Leo grinded his teeth. He could just _feel_ the smugness in Raph's voice as he talked. Looking up, he glared daggers at the offending brother. 

"Because I said so." He snarled between clenched teeth.

Raph, still smiling, whistled low and long. 

__

'Man, if looks could kill…'

Boy was Leo mad! But that never stopped Raph before, so why would it stop him now?

"And since when do I listen to you, oh fearless leader?" The small amount of respect that Raph had put into those words only the night before was now completely gone. 

All that was left now was just blatant mockery. 

Leo seethed, his rage boiling. He would teach Raph a lesson that he would never forget. Popping out of shell, he grabbed Raph by the throat, a hand pulled back to deliver a blow to his smiling face. However, a voice sounded out before he could complete the death blow. 

**__**

'Tsk. Tsk. Leo, you should know better. What would Splinter say if he saw you behaving like this?' Leo froze, his hand in mid air. 

What was he doing?!

He looked down at Raph, the bandages still covering most of his body. Some of them had even bleed through. Disgusted, he dropped Raph. He wasn't disgusted over the turtle in red, of which watched him heatedly as he rubbed his sore neck. 

He was disgusted at himself. 

Leo flopped down, suddenly deflated of all that he was feeling. 

Now all he felt was nothing, just worthlessness. 

Raph watched him carefully, his hand still lingering on his neck; it throbbed considerably under his hand. Leo looked up, only to recoil in horror. 

"Raph, your bleeding!" He stood, prying the turtle's hand from his own neck. 

Raph's hand came away red. 

Raph looked just as surprised as Leo, looking back and forth between the turtle and the bloodied hand. Without a second thought, Leo whisked him away to the small med room. In the bright light, he was able to see the problem. 

One of the larger cuts on Raph's neck had been successfully reopened. 

And it was all his fault. 

By now, Raph was facing the wall once again, absently eyeing his red hand. He felt, rather than saw, Leo move over to sink, the water running, before he returned back again. Raph then felt the familiar coolness of the rag against his skin, but this time, it was on his neck. Along with it, he heard a soft murmur. At first he wasn't too sure exactly what it was, but soon the words fell into place in his ears. 

Leo was apologizing. 

"I'm sorry, Raph. I am so sorry." His voice quivered as he talked, the sound barely above a whisper. Raph smiled a little. So, the truth was finally coming out. He knew that there had been more to what Leo was worrying about than met the eye. 

He was his brother after all; he could read him like a book. 

In usual circumstances Raph would have rubbed it in, but he couldn't do that, he knew he couldn't. Not now. He could feel Leo's trembling hands as he washed away the blood from off of his skin. 

"It's ok, Leo." A small wave of his hand dismissed the argument. However, Leo did not see it his way.

"No! It's not ok, Raph!" He exclaimed before sighing, defeated. Once again, he felt all of the fight drain from his body. 

"It's not ok." Was all that he could muster before dropping his hand. 

Raph turned, looking Leo in the eye. 

This was deeper than he thought. 

He expected Leo to walk off, like he usually did when he got this upset, but instead Leo just sat there, his eyes down. Raph watched him expectantly, but Leo did not move. 

He just sat there, very much like he had done at the table, except this time, his head was in plain view. Raph watched as Leo absently eyed the pan of red water in his hand. 

"Leo?" He asked uncertainly. He didn't know what to do. Never in his life did he ever see Leo like this, so he was at a complete and total loss. 

Leo looked into the metal bowl, his eyes distant. Raph watched him, still at loss on what exactly to do. However, as fate would have it, he didn't have to do anything at all. Almost suddenly, Leo's quiet voice filled the car. 

"When did everything start to get this crazy, Raph?" Leo spoke, but did not look up. Instead, he looked into the bowl, the red waters playing as they danced waves. Their only barrier, the metal walls surrounding them. Leo watched their taunting masquerade. He continued. 

"When did everything change?" He looked up, meeting his brother's eyes. Although he wanted him to, he knew that Raph would not answer. They both knew the answers to Leo's question anyhow. 

Everything changed after Splinter's death. 

Leo looked down into the bowl once again. He couldn't help but worry over their current situations. Everything had disintegrated; When Splinter died, everything that they had ever known, ever believed in, disintegrated before their very eyes. Now it was all down to this…

The red waters did their dance, the metal playing off if its surface.

Their entire lives, their beings, were all brought down to just two rudimentary elements. 

Blood and water. Two elements necessary for life, for survival, and nothing more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don and Mike trudged awkwardly along the dark, blackened, dirt. Walking for a little less that two hours, they trudged off main sidewalks eons ago. Both of them were in unfamiliar territory, a manhole no where in sight in the woodsy terrain. Slightly ahead of them Owen walked, his hands still in his pockets. He had not said a word since they left, only adding to Mike's uneasiness over the entire situation. Before, he had asked where they were going, but Owen had refused to answer.

Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Um, where are we going?" Mike's voice sounded foreign in the air. 

He noticed the vast amount of trees that surrounded them. They must have been in a park of some sort, but he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. The only park he knew of was Central park; but this park was too large to be Central, so he crossed that off of his list of variables.

Despite the darkness, the trees spaced out as far as he could see. No park that he knew of was that large. Therefore, he waited for Owen's answer. Just as he had expected, it never came. Owen just kept walking, his strides long, his head forward. 

Mike watched him silently. 

He couldn't help but notice the little things this stranger did; such as bending slightly while walking, his hands always finding their way to his jacket pockets. It was hard to believe that all of these little quirks could belong to a creature of the night. 

He almost smiled. 

If this guy really was he said he was, he would have to prove it. 

He was too human to be a vampire. 

But there was still those other features. The black eyes, the white hair. Very odd, but not dreadfully so. Still, Mike decided, there would have to be proof. 

A sniffle from Don's direction caught his attention. He turned to Donatello, observing him as well. The turtle in purple was also dead drop quiet during their little hike, although that in itself was not unusual. It was the fact that Donatello had been completely quiet for the whole night that unnerved them. Ever since they had left the lair, Donatello has been basically silent. Even when it was just the two of them, Don hardly said a word. Usually, when it was just him and Donny, techno babble would fill the air as Donatello ranted and raved about some new invention. But nothing came tonight. Just silence. 

__

'No quantine fubulators, no vortex collaborators, no nothing.' 

Just silence. 

__

'Well, maybe if I-'

"We're here." Owen suddenly stopped, turning around. He smiled triumphantly at the turtles, his eyes dancing. The turtles stopped, their faces mirroring each other's confusion. However, it was Mike that spoke first.

"Here…where?" He looked around, it was all just a bunch of trees, no different than what they were walking though just moments before. He turned back for an answer, but stopped short. Owen just watched them now. 

Well not them. 

Owen watched Donny. 

Mike looked between the two of them as he felt the sudden rise in tension. However, it was not until Owen drew his sword did the turtle pick up on what was going on. Owen quickly closed the gap between himself and the lucid turtle in purple, bringing the blade forward. His intended, target, Donatello's throat. 

Mike heard a cry sound out from the darkness, only to realize that it was his own. 

***

Oooo, tricky stuff. I bet you don't know WHAT'S going on. To tell you the truth, neither do I. Lets wait for the next chapter to see what happens. R and R


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Once again, the voices.

Chapter Three

Mike screamed in the darkness, the space between the celestial arc of the blade and his brother's neck coming quickly to an end. A single accusative thought bubbled into his mind, instantly setting him off.

__

'He lied to us!'

He lunged for the sword wielding vampire, his eyes red with rage, a boiling anger in his heart; but stopped in his tracks at the last second.

He could only watch on as time stood still. 

In the same instant of his brother's yell, Donatello had looked up and into Owen's oncoming advance. At first, he was shocked, scared even. 

But then…

As Owen closed the gap between them, Mike watched as Donny's gaze went from frightened…to…something else. A darkness passed over his face, very uncharacteristic of the usual calm collected turtle. Just as quickly the darkness turned cold, and then completely black right before…

Right before he disappeared. 

In that same fragment of time, Owen's sword lashed out, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. However, Donatello's neck was not there to receive the fatal blow. 

He was gone.

Mike blinked, hard; but one more look told him that indeed, Donatello was gone. 

He had vanished into thin air. 

At a loss on what else to do, he just stood there, his eyes still resting on the spot where Donatello had been. Owen, too, stopped in his tracks, but did not look as surprised as the turtle in orange.

Actually, Mike noticed a smile, a quite smug smile, forming on Owen's thin white lips. He watched the man, his eyes narrowing into venomous slits. 

This man was no vampire. 

He was a witch. 

Michelangelo, in his blind rage, grabbed the smirking Owen, lifting him by his black coat collar with one heave. Although Owen was a good foot taller than the turtle, his feet still dangled in at least six inches of air. 

Owen looked down and into the eyes of wrath. 

The turtle growled long and low. 

__

'For what he did to Donny, he will pay!' He shifted his grip on Owen's limp form, grabbing his neck in his thick fingers. 

However, a flash beyond Owen's dangling body caught Mike's eye. He shifted his gaze, becoming sidetracked on his quest of impending doom. Owen seized the opportunity, wiggling out of the turtle's sturdy grasp. He gracefully fell to the ground, his eyes still on Michelangelo. He stood, black eyes met brown. 

But not quite. 

Michelangelo looked past the smirking Owen and into the darkness. Something was over there.

There was a flash of blue light; the air around it rippling unnaturally so. Mike's eyes widened as he watched the uncanny scene before him. Owen noticed the turtle's change in demeanor, and smiled. This was what he had been waiting for. 

Meanwhile, Mike watched on as the air rippled twenty feet away. Faster and faster it seemed to go, whirling in shades of blue, black and purple. Mixing, twirling, they sped up until there was no definition between the colors at all. A mighty _'rip' _separated time and space as a hole opened _right in the middle of the air!_

Donatello reappeared in that space of air, facing in the same direction he had been before; the hole closed and disappeared behind him. Michelangelo stared in disbelief at Donatello's shelled back. 

Donatello, completely lost as to what had just occurred, turned uncertainly, his eyes widening at the realization of exactly how suddenly far he was from the "group." Owen smirked even wider. Although he never turned, he knew that the turtle would be just as shocked as his brother. 

Passing through the _Plane_ was something that took some getting use to. 

Although Owen did not turn to face the newly appeared turtle, he still continued to smile, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. 

The look on Michelangelo's face told him well enough. 

Donatello had passed the test. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Test?!" Donatello looked up, his own voice betraying him. 

It cracked in anger. 

He sat on the grass where he had fallen after reappearing. Owen smiled down at him, his pointed canines gleaming menacingly in the little light the moon provided. 

Don shuttered despite himself, he would never get use to those teeth. Absently, he ran his tongue over his own teeth. The points of his own cuspids poked his tongue slightly as it raked over them. He grimaced.

It only resulted in making him angrier. 

He looked up at the standing Owen with abhorrence. Mike mirrored his look. He, too, was not pleased. 

Owen looked between the standing and sitting turtles, noticing their angry stares. 

He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. 

"You see, I had to test you…" He explained the situation, hoping that those few words were enough, but to his exasperation, it only earned blank looks.

Blank _angry _looks. 

He sighed.

"To see if you were really a Vampire?" Owen tried to get his point across just one more time. However, it seemed as though that still was not enough. 

Donny's eye narrowed. "By attacking me?!" He asked, his tones colored dark by his anger. 

Owen sighed. They didn't get it. 

He absently ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the turtle on the dark ground. Correction, his student on the dark ground.

**__**

'That's right, your student! Maybe you should do what you're supposed to and act like a teacher for a change, hm?'

With a sigh, he realized the voice was right.

__

'Once again…'

"There are things that I had to know, that I had to observe. However those…things…would only occur if you were under pressure. Under attack." He paced as he talked, finding it hard to explain what he was thinking. All the while he kept a serous gaze on Donatello, but was aware of the gaze of the turtle in orange. Mike moved before him, sitting next to his brother in the dark grass. He looked up at the man questionably. 

"Things like…what?" He couldn't help the curiosity that found itself in his voice although he felt that he had a clue as to what Owen was talking about. A few pieces of the puzzle fell into place. 

__

'The disappearing act. He knew that it would happen…" On the outside, though, he made sure to keep his eyes and voice curious. He wanted to hear it from the man himself, not guess it on his own. What he didn't know was that Owen had already read his thoughts. He turned to the turtle in orange, addressing him directly. 

"Yes, Michelangelo, I knew that Donatello would…disappear, as you so well put it." Owen rather enjoyed the look of shock that passed over the turtle's face. He smiled, his teeth gleaming once again in the poor light of the woods. Donny though, at a complete loss as to what was happening, only furrowed his brow, watching Owen expectantly. Owen turned, fixing the next turtle with his gaze. He knew what was coming; it just was a matter of when. 

"So, what _did_ happen back there?" Donny looked up at him, his own curiosity adding a gleam to his usually plain eyes. Owen smiled. 

It was just a matter of when.

Leaning back, he found a tree to brace his weight on. The turtles watched him with interest as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. Michelangelo frowned lightly in disgust. 

__

'He smokes.' A dirty habit he knew well. Splinter had warned them strongly about taking part in such activities as smoking and drinking. 

__

'Although, not all of us agree with those guidelines.' His thoughts absently went to his brother in red, before focusing on the task at hand. His attention went back to the vampire, of which was currently lighting up.

Owen threw a measured glace at the turtle in orange. 

He had heard that. 

Annoyed, he lit the cigarette, pulling in a drag before exhaling the toxins into the cool night air. He turned to the turtles, absently placing the engraved silver lighter back into his pocket. 

Just another remnant of his past life. 

The night was silent around them, although he warily watched the air. If it was possible, he wanted to avoid a confrontation with the local public at all costs. 

__

'Well then why did I choose this place of all places? Anyone could just waltz in from behind the trees at any given second!' He gave the night one more glance, and one more look over with his senses. The voice chirped up. 

**__**

'You picked it because you knew that this would be the perfect place!' Well, that was true. There was a lot more room out there, a lot more space, than his apartment per say. He knew that it would come in handy later on. Also, with it being so late, there was a smaller chance of their little "group" being discovered or walked in on. Seeing and sensing nothing out of the ordinary, he finally turned to the zealous turtles on the ground. 

"It's rather hard to explain. We have…certain attributes that make us what we are." He remarked, referring to Michelangelo's former question. Mike tilted is head. Donny's own interests stirred with the statement also. 

"Like sucking blood?" Mike added his two cent before counting his money. He closed him mouth immediately; that wasn't meant to be said out loud. However, it was, and it annoyed Owen all the more. 

They still didn't get it!

"There are more to vampirism than just sucking blood!" He stated matter-of-fatly, everyone knew that. However, at the turtle's looks he concluded that they didn't.

"Well there is! A lot more, actually." He added justly before taking another puff of the cigarette. He idly watched the disappearing smoke before turning back. Both turtles sat on the ground, two pairs of eyes completely glued on him. He sighed. They were clueless, he could tell. It was funny; these turtles were just as clueless about his life as he was about theirs. Well, he had better get this over with. 

"It's hard to explain with out giving you the…" He searched the sky for the right words. "Entire story?" Yes, that sounded good. He could tell that the turtle's interested peaked at the mention. 

Mikey raised an eye ridge.

__

'A story huh? Well this had better be good.' He leaned back, his weight shifting to his hands behind him. Likewise, Donatello leaned forward, resting his chin on his fists, elbows to his knees. Owen watched, bemused. 

__

'They like stories…' He took note of the observations, amused as the he watched the turtles get "comfortable," as if settling in for a long story.

They were correct in their assumptions.

He took one more puff of the cigarette before rubbing it out on a near by tree trunk.

There would be no distractions during this story. Not from him or his beloved cigarettes.

Dejectedly, he placed the butt into his pocket before looking into the sky. The stars seemed to add to the sereneness of the night before him. 

He would have to clarify. He would have to explain the ways of the vampire to these beings, but he didn't have the slightest idea of where to start, how to begin. It was not as if he had experience, he never had to do anything like this before. Never.

Once again, that handy dandy voice piped up, seemingly clearing and organizing his thoughts.

**__**

'Start at the beginning.' It instructed him, and in like manner, he began to speak. 

"Vampires, in the beginning, were not actual vampires per say. We have origins, just like the different groups of human and I assume, just like your kind." He motioned towards the turtles as he continued. "There are myths and legends as to how we came about. Overall, no one is exactly sure about our beginnings. However, there is this one tale, this one story that is widely believed to be the truth." He looked from the stars and into the eyes of his audience. 

Don spoke up, a brow furrowed, a head tilted to the side. "But I thought vampires were made from people that got bitte-"

"That's not what I meant!" Owen chided, interrupting the turtle, mid-sentence. Donny fell silent. Owen sighed once before stating again. 

"I mean, at the beginning, the beginning of time. The beginning of our existence. The first vampires were not actual vampires." He explained, pacing once again. 

It was Mike's turn to speak up. 

"Well then, what _were_ they?" Mike was confused, Owen could sense it, but choose to ignore it. That one would understand soon enough. Leaning back he brought his gaze upwards, grazing the skies once again. The celestial beings twinkled back down at him, their gaze meeting his own. Slowly, he brought his head back down to earth, a breath escaping him on its decent. His distant black eyes rested on the turtles before him. 

He blinked, a clinical smile gracing his lips once again, teeth gleaming lightly in the moonlight. 

"In the beginning, they weren't vampires…In the beginning, instead…" He paused, the smile widening.

"They were gods." 

***

Lol. Ooooo, now we're getting somewhere. Pretty cool if I do say so myself. Hehe, I had mundo fun! Well, on to the next chapter!!! *marches off* R and R


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:……this thing is like cigarettes…every time…it knocks off three minutes from my life

Chapter Four

Raph slouched into the wooden chair, leaning back as he did. 

He was bored. 

There was no other way around it. 

An idle hand found his newly bandaged neck. He itched lightly, winching at its soreness. 

__

'Damn, Leo put this thing on too tight!' The bandage itched profusely, making it harder and harder to concentrate on anything at all. He found himself constantly picking at it, which annoyed him even more. This was one of the many reasons why Leo was never allowed to take care of any wounds. He always did it too tight, or too loose using too little bandages or too many. 

So it just better to have him not do it at all. 

There was a portion of time when Leo was completely banned from the med room, due to an accident involving the healing herbs, a projectile bowl, and Don's face. Raph smiled despite himself. It had taken Don all night to clean up those herbs, and all of that day to find adequate replacements. He sighed. He really did miss them, his own worry and anxiety bubbling up at the thought of those two. How Leo could just cope with sitting and waiting was beyond him. He, personally, had always had busy feet. 

Today was no exception.

He itched at his neck, again, rather annoyed with the pain and the satisfaction he felt with the movement. He risked a look, eyeing the cause of his discomfort. Leo sat in the silent den, seemingly putting Splinter's arm chair to good use. Raph also noticed how still his brother sat; his right arm twitching ever so often as he absently played with an idle string sticking out of the arm of the old recliner. All the while, Leo kept a steady gaze on the clock. 

It seemed as though Raph wasn't the only one worried about their brother's whereabouts, that much was certain. 

Raph turned back to the table, his hand finding his neck once again. It was just so damn quiet. 

Too quiet. 

With no one around, it made things that much unbearable. He had to get out. He had to get away, even for a few hours. Rubbing his neck one last time, he couldn't help but follow his brother's gaze to the den's mantle, the clock ticking away. 

Eleven Twenty at night. 

__

'Well, it's too late to catch a movie.' Damn. Well, there goes that idea. He idly rubbed his hands together, eager to do something, anything, to keep the worry from building in his own mind.

Maybe he didn't have to see a movie. He looked at the clock again. 

Maybe he should just go for a walk. 

Standing, he made his way to lair door, retrieving his coat and fedora on the way. Yes, a walk did sound good. He could get some well needed fresh air **and** get out from under the weary eye of his constipated, rod up the ass brother.

Yup, a walk was sounding better and better.

However, just as his fingers found the door's key pad, that same brother's voice rang out in the empty lair. 

__

"And just where do you think your going?!" Leo turned suddenly, hitting his brother with a cold accusative stare. Raph, however, was not fazed, not even for a second. Actually, he had been expecting it. You don't live with someone all of your life and not learn a thing or two. He would hear Leo's say in the matter before the night was through, that was a given. 

Personally, though, it just wasn't any of his business. 

"Out." He answered simply, never missing a beat. His fingers moved over the key pad accordingly. There was a _'beep beep' _and the door gave way.

He was free.

However, Leo's voice still rung out to him, but this time, he paid it no mind. Ironically, Leo was just as stubborn; he was just as determined to be heard as Raph was to ignore him.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" He was over the couch in microseconds, a hand on the door, hindering it from swing open. Raph looked up, a familiar glint in his eyes. 

The Challenge.

Raph seethed from under the low hat. 

How dare he! 

He looked into Leo's determined eyes, his own wrath making itself known. He growled. Leo stepped up to the unspoken challenge, his eyes never breaking the contact of the other's. However, a voice made blink. 

**__**

'You can't stop him, you know.' The voice stated matter-of-factly. Leo froze, his hands inches from the door. Raph looked up, ready to face what ever argument Leo had in store. However, nothing came as Leo just stood there. Raph stopped, noticing Leo's subtle change in demeanor. He looked into his brother's face; Leo looked, almost…uncertain…like he didn't know what to do. He would have to admit that the look confused Raph to no end.

Meanwhile, the voice continued, send Leo adrift in his former goals. He blinked one more time, listening nervously as it spoke once again. 

**__**

'He's gonna do whatever he wants to, regardless of what you say. You're not the leader, remember? Splinter was the leader! You're nothing with out him, you know that!" The clinical voice sent ice down his spine at its harsh but true words. What was he doing, trying to stop Raph? Raph was not obligated to listen to him, so why should he? Why should he even try? 

Raph watched in shock as the anger and determination visibly melted from Leo's facing, being replaced by a weariness that could only be compared to the look of an old man. 

Leo stepped off, his voice slow and tired. 

"Raph…" His eyes dropped, it was no use. "Raph…do what you want. I'm going to bed." He suddenly felt drained, worn-out. Broodingly, he made his way to his room, shutting the door behind him. Raph stood there, his fingers barely touching the door, his eyes wide in shock. 

It wasn't until the audible _'click' _of Leo's door did everything finally register for him. 

Raph turned, facing the direction that Leo had just disappeared into just a few second earlier. Did he just witness what he thought he witnessed?

__

'Did Leo just…back down?!' His immediate mind told him no, but as the seconds pass by with no reemergence of the turtle in question, Raph discovered that yes, Leo had given up. 

The Surrender. 

Raph looked at the door with a new vigor. He was free, free to do what he wanted. He smiled; maybe he might be able to catch a movie after all.

**__**

'But, don't you see that there's something definitely wrong with this picture?!' Raph ignored the voice, continuing through the open door. 

**__**

'He's worried over Mike and Don being gone. And what do you do? Pick up and leave. He's upset, Raph! Don't you see?! You can't leave. He's your brother!' Raph seethed, grinding his teeth in frustration. There he was, finally free, and his conscience just had to go and get the best of him. 

__

'I can still go. I don't have to hang around here if I don't want to!' He took one more step out of the door, but stopped. Damn. He turned, completely giving in. 

It wasn't fair. 

Meanwhile, the voice seemed to smile. 

**__**

'Now, don't you feel good for doing the right thing?' 

"DAMN YOU LEO!" Raph's voice echoed the otherwise silent lair, startling Leo from his meditation. Leo smiled as the ruckus of Raph stomping back into the lair and shutting the door resonated to his lowly room. 

Raph made his way over to the couch, grumbling as he flipped over the back to land on the overstuffed cushions. 

Huffily, he picked up the remote. Meanwhile, the voice smiled wider. 

**__**

See, now don't you feel all warm and fuzzy now that you've done the right thing?'

Shut up, you!'

Raph growled, low and long. Infomercials, damn them! There was nothing on. Bound to a night of aimless channel surfing was not something that he would described as 'warm and fuzzy.'His hand found his neck, itching lightly. He winced. 

__

'Damn that Leo…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gods?" Mike blinked, one eye ridge rising above the other. Owen clearly heard the skepticism in his tone. 

Mike did not believe him. 

Owen sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. 

"Fallen angles, to be exactly. Shunned from the paradise because of the sins of one." He emphasized his point by hold up one paled finger. Don blinked. He had heard that somewhere, that phrase sounded vaguely familiar…

__

'The sins of one?' "Do you mean, Lucifer?!" Donatello asked, his voice cracking in surprise. Owen frowned, he tried to neglect mentioning the name of the Betrayer, but he nodded nevertheless. Absently running a pale hand through his hair, he continued. 

"Those angles were shunned as well, meant to follow the Betrayer into the fiery depths waiting for him. However, not all of the angels complied. There were those that realized the errors of their ways, that realized their wrongdoings. They repented, starting uproar among their ranks. There was a rebellion…' He smiled. "against the rebel." 

With a glint in his eye, he finally ceased his pacing, facing the turtles completely. 

"There was a fierce battle, the new rebels fought impressively against the Betrayer and his followers; a battle lasting for centuries. But, alas, in the end, they still lay defeated, over powered by the newly appointed Satan and his followers. As a final insult, the angels were left behind on this earth, stranded, their wings broken and dismembered by the Evil one himself. 

It was here that they stayed. 

Too good to go to hell, but too evil to go back to heaven, they were left on this earth, cursed for all eternity. _Cursed by both, but wanted by none. The blood lust they live for, instant death by sun_." He concluded the story, ending with the actual poem of their own history. He breathed, his gaze distantly upward.

Blinking, Mike and Donatello exchanged glances. Owen waited, watching them lightly as he relit the cigarette from before. 

"That's it, you're finished? Is that all you wanted us for?" 

Owen smirked from behind the stick. There questions never ended. Both Mike and Don looked up at him expectantly. He exhaled before answering.

"Well, no." He mumbled. "There is more. But the rest is not important. What is important is his role in all of this." He nodded towards the turtle in purple. Mike followed his gaze, creasing his brow as he went. 

"What does he have to do with any of this?" 

Owen smiled, leaning down, looking the turtle in question in the eye. Donny watched his decent towards him, seemingly growing uncomfortable as they came eye to eye.

"It just so happens that your friend here has just become a part of our ranks. Therefore, he must be taught our ways." He stood from his perch, instantly going into a stretch. Don watched him blankly, as if not completely registering what Owen had just said. 

"What, exactly, will you be…teaching me?"The more he heard, the more he didn't want to take part, but he knew he had no choice. Never the less, he still reeled, this was still just too much to absorb all at one time. 

Owen blinked; well that was as good a question as any. 

"I'll be teaching you how to survive." He stated mater-of-factly. Donatello swallowed hard, before returning Owen's gaze. However, he was not finished, he continued after taking another drag of his cigarette. "After that, there will be …lessons…on other…subjects." Donny blinked

__

'Other subjects?' 

Mike spoke up, having been listening the whole time. "Other subjects, like what?" He couldn't help but be curious. There was more? 

Owen sighed, they really were clueless. 

"Oh, just leaning how to control your telekinesis, your telepathy, and how to travel the _Plain_…" He trailed off, throwing a knowledgeable glance towards the turtle in purple. "But you seem to already know about that, don't you Donatello?" Without giving the turtle a chance to answer, Owen reached into his pockets, pulling out two darkly colored packs. He handed them to the reluctant Donatello. The turtle stood, eyeing them wearily.   
"What are these?" He threw a curious glance towards the smiling Owen. Meanwhile, Mike's eyes widened. 

'_Those aren't what I think they are, are they?!' _However, Owen's next words confirmed his suspicions; bring dread to his soul, and to soul of his brother. 

"Transfusion packs." He stated. He watched amused as the turtle gagged, wildly throwing the packs to the ground. He caught them easily.

"Careful!" He chided. "You're gonna need these." He offered them to the turtle a second time, but this time, he just outright refused. Owen snarled. "That was not a question." He stated before shoving the supplement into the turtle's palms. He gagged once again, but this time, they stayed in his hands. Owen's steady gaze never left his eyes. 

"Drink one tonight, and one tomorrow." He instructed simply. Slowly, hesitantly, the turtle nodded, but not before making a face. Mike watched on, at a complete loss on what to do. However, Owen turned to him, making it easy. 

"We are finished here, for tonight." He stated before turning away. Over his shoulder, he completed his instructions. 

"You two, go home. I want you back here tomorrow. Tomorrow, and for now on, we will meet here, and from there, we will begin." It was then that Owen began to walk away, much to the turtle's surprise. Be that as it may, none of them actually had the guts to stop the retreating vampire, nor did they have the will to ask the questions that plagued them with his story. All they could do was watch on as he disappeared into the night air. They exchanged glances. 

Without a single word, they turned, heading back under the night sky. 

Mike found it surprisingly easy to find their way back, but he did blink in surprise when he realized that they were indeed in Central Park after all. Although, he was no expert, the place seemed extremely different at night; almost non-recognizable. 

Larger. Definitely larger. Also, the woods were almost deserted, a big contrast to the central park they knew.

Walking, he and his brother traveled in silence, both of them still in awe as to what they saw and witnessed that night. At reaching familiar territory, they both shut off, finding the manhole almost on automatic. Tired, awestricken, and incoherent, they slipped inside of the man sized hole, covering it behind them. 

Little did they know that they were being watched from above. 

The man blinked from the adjacent roof top, his red hair falling into his eyes as the frosty winds blew; his coat billowing in the moonlight. Trevor grinned, raising an eye brow at the sight of the over grown turtles, of which were currently making their descent into the tunnels of the sewers.

__

'Well, well, well.' He smiled. 'What_ do we have here?'_

*** 

Lol, cool! This chapter came out better than I thought! Really had fun here too! Lol. Looking forward to your input, R and R 


	5. Chapter Five

Ah! Hello! Dreadfully sorry for the mix-up before. I had fixed it immediately after I figured out what went wrong, but it still took a while for the site to fix it itself. Sorry. 

For those of you that don't know, or that didn't catch it, I had mistakenly uploaded the wrong chapter as chapter four, and for that I am dreadfully sorry, honest. I'll try not to let that happened again. Well…now let's start fresh. Here's the newest chapter of Blood Lust! Enjoy!

Oh, about the vampire history in the last chapter. Some of it was from stories that I've heard before and mixed together, the 'fallen angles' for example, but most of it, and the whole Anti-Lucifer rebellion deal was all original. So, nowhere will you find this vampire origin story, Nowhere! Ha-ha ha ha ha! *runs*

…

Enjoy!

Chapter Five

They sloshed through the dark and dank sewers, dwelling in the entirety of the silence that fell upon them since their departure. 

Although both of them walked, watching out as they had been taught since they were little, both of their minds were also elsewhere. 

Each of them sloshed through the small accumulation of dank, dark water; their breathing the only sounds in their ears. They both welcomed the silence, the quite; it actually being the first time that they were really able to absorb all that had happened over the past seventy two hours. Donny sighed, it was all just so surreal, like a dream that he had neglected to wake up from. But as his hands found his pockets, the soft kiss of cool plastic against his skin brought reality back to a halt. This was no dream.

It was a nightmare. 

He fingered the packs, taking one of the cool packages from out of the fabric of his jacket pocket and into the poor light. The clear pack rolled in his palm, the dark liquid of its contents movingly thickly from within. 

He could hear Mike's grimace from beside him. 

"You're not really gonna drink that, are you?" He frowned in disgust. However the turtle in purple did not look up, but just continued to eye the packet of blood. 

"I don't know." He shook his head uncertainly, his eyes never leaving his palm. He really didn't know anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo opened his eyes, startled out of his mediation once again. He stood, rather annoyed, leaving his room. 

Raph needed to quiet down. 

But to his surprised, the turtle in question lay snoring on the couch, his head back, his eyes closed. Beyond him the television still blared on despite its loss of audience. 

The remote lay on the floor.

__

'It must have fallen or dropped or something.' Wearily, he dismissed the noise, heading back to his room; that was until he heard the sound again, this time louder. 

__

'Knock Knock.' 

It came from the door. Leo's eyes widened. 

They were home!

Quickly, he made his way over. The _'beep beep'_ of the finger pad quickly filled his ears along with the creak of the heavy door as it opened. Mike and Don stood sullenly on the other side. 

He felt like grinning. The mere fact that they came home at all stated that the man had kept his word. 

He would help them. 

He watched on as they filed in accordingly, removing their coats and hats at the door. At the commotion, Raph stirred from his sleep, wiping his mouth as he sat up. 

"Well, look who decided to finally come home! You know, it was because of you two that I couldn't go out tonight. You knew how much I wanted to go see Hellboy*! But nooo, I had to sit here all night and baby-sit, while you two had a night on the town…" At the term "baby sit" he motioned towards the turtle in blue, ignoring the look he received all the same. Standing, he made his way over to greet his two brothers. 

"SO, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" There was a slight smile on his lips indicating that he was in a good mood. In reality, though, he was just as glad to see them as his brother. 

Also like Leo, he had had his doubts about the whole 'lesson' thing from the beginning. However, it wasn't until it began getting late did those doubts grow, leaving him worried and tired. But he wouldn't let them know that, would he?

At the "interrogation" Doantello only raised an eye ridge. Although he was happy that his brother was in a good mood, he didn't feel so good himself. Clinically, as if as an answer to his question, he held up one of the only tangible remnants of the night behind them.

One of the two transfusion packs. 

Raph eyed it curiously. 

"What's that?" He snatched it from Don's grasp before the turtle could protest. Eyeing the plastic bubble, he moved it from one palm to the other, watching as the red dark liquid sloshed around inside. Mike allowed him a few moments to play with the red packet, smiling at his brother's obvious unawareness.

"It's a transfusion pack." He stated simply. 

The pack hit the floor with a sickening thud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…and then he gave me these." Don concluded, motioning towards the packs of blood at their mention, of which now inhabited the kitchen table. "He said that I have to drink one tonight, and one tomorrow." Leo ceased his pacing, his mouth opening to speak, but someone else beat him to the punch.

"Are you actually gonna _drink_ these?!" Raph asked vilely, emphasizing his question with a poke to the packs, the hilt of his _sai _prodding them gently. Donatello sighed. 

"I don't know." His eyes fell to his hands in misery. There was a silence. 

Leo chose that opportunity to speak. 

"Yeah, but does he know for sure that you're a…" He trailed off. He knew that there was no need to finish the thought. Mike spoke up from his spot at the full table, breaking the heavy silence that had accumulated after Leo's question.

"Yeah, He tested him." He locked eyes with Donatello. "And let's just say he passed with flying colors." Mike couldn't help but be in awe as to what he had witness that night. It was weird to think that the same turtle that sat before him now was the same turtle that disappeared into thin air a few hours ago. 

Another awkward silence sat on the den.

Don sighed, miserable beyond anything he had ever felt. It was all just so new, so bizarre. There were so many new things, so many new feelings; it only scared him the more he thought about it. The voices never stopped, most of them random voices that he had never heard before, but now…

A few of them sounded vaguely familiar. 

All in all, he pushed them back; making them into a background din that he could just ignore. 

However, those were not the only…changes. 

He also noticed the constant hunger that had accumulated in his gut after getting bitten. It was a constant reminder as to what he had become. 

The only time he had felt relief, the only time he had felt satisfied, was after the…incident. 

He grimaced. 

He'd hate to admit it, but the satisfaction he had felt was a satisfaction that he wouldn't mind feeling again…A pang of guilt and worry pulled at his heart. Centrice was his soul, his life, and now she lay in a hospital bed because of it. 

It wasn't fair. Not to her, nor to him.

So, why did this happen?

**__**

'Fate?' His mind asked. He frowned in abhorrence. Fuck Fate.

His mind seemed to smile at the vulgar avowal. 

**__**

'Yes, fate can be cruel. But what happened, happened. You are what you are, there's no turning back. This is the real deal, Donny, when are you going to realize that? You. Are. A Vampire.'

He blinked, suddenly rubbing his eyes. 

It was right.

Fate could be so cruel, sometimes, but that didn't mean he had to be pleased about it.

Suddenly, he stood, his tiredness give way to another feeling, a more irate aura entirely. Huffily, he pushed in his chair in, turning to leave. 

All three remaining turtles looked up at Don's sudden departure, the same three expressions of confusion written all over their faces. 

However, it was Leo who found his voice the fastest. 

"Don, where are you going?" How could Don just leave? This whole thing was about him. But to his dismay, Donatello did just that. Don turned his head, neglecting to catch any of their eyes with his own. 

"I'm going to bed." He shot heatedly, resuming his march for the bedrooms. 

Mike stood. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't.

"Don-"

"Mike, don't." Donny stopped in his tracks, his back to his brothers. He blinked to himself, willing his anger down just enough to speak. "Don't start Mike. I know what you're going to say."

Mikey blinked. "But It-"

"It's not ok, Mike." He threw an accusative finger at the orange turtle. Mikey blinked once more before shutting his mouth. Donatello's sigh then followed, filling the room. At the sound Raph stood from the table, his questioning gaze on the turtle's back. 

"Don. What's wrong? What's the matter, huh?" Raph tried his luck, approaching his quelled brother, but just as he reached out, Don shrugged his hand away. He turned to his brothers, looking them each in the eye for the first time that night. 

Despite his anger, he began to cry.

"You guys sit here, and talk about me, about what happened, like it's nothing. You act as if this is all just some big joke, just something that happened on whim that will quiet down like everything else that has happened to us. Well, I'm sorry to inform you, this is not a joke. This is not some temporary deal that we'll just have to deal with for a while. No. This is my life. My future. This is real!" 

He pointed a heated finger to the blood packs on the table. "Do you see this?" He picked up one of the packets, holding it carefully in his large palm. "This is blood, and my future. With out _this_…" He held out the packet, suddenly shoving it under Raph's nose. Raph, more out of surprise than anything else, moved back. 

However, he was not the only one. 

Donny sobbed as he watched his brothers each take a measured step back, and out of the way of the swinging pack of blood. His eyes fell to the floor in despair. 

"With out this, I will die." 

Donny brought the pack to his lips, ripping open with his teeth. With one more look at his brother's faces, he brought the package to his lips for the last time. 

They watched on. 

Slowly, he drank, the lukewarm fluid bringing revulsion to his soul as it flowed down his throat. He fought it, fought the repulsion. Soon though, he didn't have to fight it anymore. There was another feeling, a greater feeling. A more satisfying feeling.

The feeling of everlasting hunger being quenched. 

This was his life now. This is the way that things just had to be. What happened happened, and now, there was no turning back. 

He finished the packet, flinging the useless package to the ground. Donatello eyed his brothers, their own disbelieved expressions meeting his own. 

"I am what I am. I've accepted that, and _so should you_." He left the room, leaving his brothers stunned. The slam of his door echoed in the quiet room. 

A silence passed through the lair and over the three remaining brothers.

Donatello was a vampire.

Fate was a bitch. 

***

*: Do not own Hellboy, so don't even try to sue me….I see you!!!!! *the lawyers at her window sulk off* Yeah, that's what I thought.

~~~

Super. Got this one out quick! Hopefully I won't mix up the chapters this time! Lol! Anywho,

I enjoyed this chapter a lot, emotional as it was. I hope it was much fun to read as it was to write. Next chappy comin' soon so WATCH OUT! It might just poke you in the eye! R and R


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:….Do. Not. Own. *cries*

Chapter Six

Centrice played with the blanket absently in her wait, pulling at a loose strand from the network of string. She watched it with little interest as it unraveled from underneath her. She sighed, truly happy for the first time in three days. 

She would be going home today.

Her leather coat in hand, she sat on the hospital bed, fully dressed and ready to leave. The hospital staff had even washed her clothes in preparation for her scheduled departure. She wore them now, the little bit of home and familiarity lightening the dreary hospital room. 

However, there was one more thing keeping her from making her journey home.

"Ah, Ms. Mitchells. Glad to see that you are ready. Are you excited?"

And there he was. 

Smiling as politely as she could, she responded to the doctor in a manner no less than perfect, successfully hiding her extreme dislike for the dark haired, lanky doctor with her falsetto of her smile. 

"Yes, Dr. Gren, I am thrilled." She looked the tall doctor in the eye. He returned her smile, accordingly, his own teeth grinning wildly. 

To her, though, it looked more like a snarl than anything else. 

Quickly and oblivious of her thoughts, he took a seat, of which, stationed him across from her bed. She watched in repulsion as he sat, his own white coat clinging to his gangling body; his stringy, greasy hair falling into his piercing blue eyes. 

Despite her own senses, she was repulsed nonetheless.

There was just something about him that she just couldn't stand. Even though he was a good doctor, having been her doctor of the past year, she just never was able to warm up to male doctors over all.

Especially not this one. 

It was just something about the way he looked at her. Something about his eyes… 

They gave her the creeps.

Though, she knew she could not show it. That kind of behavior was just impolite. 

In her job, she wouldn't have gotten as far as she had if she let every person she disliked for one reason the other be affronted by her mannerism towards them. 

"You wanted to talk to me doctor." She kept her voice cherry and her eyes on him, as she inquired about their scheduled meeting. He nodded, throwing her another one of his "smiles" before allowing his brow to crease in concentration. In his hand was a manila folder, he now opened it, peering in. 

Her records. 

He read for a few seconds, his lips moving as he did. She allowed him the few moments, waiting patiently until he finally looked up at her, indicating that he had finished with another one of his smile.

__

'God, how I hate that smile.'

"Well, Centrice…" He stated expectedly, but trailed off, blinking once more, glancing at the papers in his hand once again. She ignored how odious her name sounded on his thin lips, that painted-on smile never left her own petal pink ones. On the inside, however, she grew steadily impatient with the doctor before her. 

But on the other hand, 

To rush the doctor would be rude, so she sat, thoughtfully waiting for the "signal" that he was indeed finished. After a few extended seconds, and no signal, she began to lose what little patients she had left. She seethed.

__

'What is taking him so bloody long?! Doesn't he see that I'm in perfect health!? Why doesn't he just complement me on my blouse, tell me I'm fine, and send me home like he usually does, that jackass!"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he met her gaze. She watched him expectantly as he closed the manila folder. Her smiled widened, but froze as he leaned forward. 

__

'What is he up to?!'

"Well, Centrice, I have to be honest with you. You are in perfect health." He beamed.

__

'Figures.' She narrowly avoided raising an eye brow. Instead, she forced a wider smile, as if she wasn't expecting the news. He continued. 

"But,"

__

'But?! No, no, no. No 'buts', especially when that 'but' can keep me from going home.'

"But, I'm not so sure if you are ready to go home yet." Her eye widened, the false smile faltering. 

__

'Not ready?!' He noticed her subtle change in demeanor, and quickly explained himself. 

"No, what I meant was that…you're going home today…"

__

'Phew.' A sigh relief escaped her. Oh how she hated hospitals. 

"But…" 

__

'What?! Again with the 'Buts'?!'

"You'll have to come back." He stated simply, his lips frowning.

"What, you mean, like, come back for a checkup?" She stated hopefully, although that hope grew false at the shake of his head. "Then for what, Dr. Gren?" She shook her own head in confusion. He had just said that she was perfectly well, so why would they want her to come back? He sighed before once again reaching for those manila folders. 

__

'Oh how I hate those folders!'

He quickly opened it, scanning over the writing with his eyes. She resisted rolling her own.

__

'Not again!' However, this time, he continued, much to her surprise. 

"Well, you see Ms. Mitchells," His deep blue ever leaving her own green ones. "It's hard to explain. It says here, you came in with a bite leading to extreme blood loss, but when we analyzed the salivary fluids found in and around your wound, you know, for rabies and such, the results came back…abnormal." He put the folder down, eyeing her expectantly. "Is it possible for you to tell me exactly what bit you?" He asked, an eyebrow arching at the inquiry. 

Although her smile never wavered, she gripped the table as if it was her lifeline. She never thought about what exactly to say to the doctors if they asked her about the bite. Actually, she had all but forgotten about the nasty thing. All she had been able to think about was Donny; her worry for him growing more and more each day. So now, this sudden question was more than a shock to her system. 

__

'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donny awoke from his dreamless sleep only to be bombarded by the quiet, whispered voices of his brothers beyond his shut door. 

He strained his ears, but that didn't help much. He still couldn't make out any of what they were saying, but he did know that the voices seemed to come from the nearby kitchen. Sitting up, he risked a look at his homemade digital clock. 

__

'Ten Fifty in the morning! Since when have they let me sleep in this late?!' He shuffled out of the bed, wiping the prolonged sleep from his eyes. It just couldn't be that late, could it? He eyed the clock, the zero melting into a one before his eyes. 

Ten Fifty one.

__

'Well, Damn. I better get up. God only knows what their up to out there without me.' He felt a pang of guilt at the mention of his brothers. He knew that they were coping with his little, changes, as best as they could. And he knew from the experience that it was a hard thing to deal with. 

Maybe, he had been too harsh on them. 

His ears picked up on the hushed whispers from the kitchen. Amongst the jumbled mix of the three voices, he instantly picked up on the sound of his own name. 

__

'Their talking about me.'

Well, that was no surprise. 

__

'Probably talking about what happened yesterday.' His shoulders sagged as he sunk down into the bed, sighing wearily. The mere fact that they didn't wake him up for early morning practice, told him that something was up. 

Something that they didn't want him to know about. 

He listened, the hushed mummers continuing. _'What are they up to?'_ He couldn't help but walk to the door, his budding curiosity growing with every step. The louder the voices were, the more he wanted to know. Finally, out of his room, he followed the voices. 

He had been correct, they were in the kitchen. With the door slightly ajar, he listened to the now crystal clear voices that flowed from the other side. 

__

"Do you think that he will get mad?"

It was Michelangelo, his rough "surfer accent" made the claim undeniable. However, before he was completely able to consider the meaning of Michelangelo's question, another more humble, deeper, voice sounded out.

__

"I don't know."

Definitely Leo. 

Don peeped through the slightly opened door, his curiosity getting the better of him. Meanwhile, Raph's city drawl joined in the whispered conversation. 

__

"Well, he'd better appreciate what we're doin' for him, otherwise he won't like the consequences." There was a small pause, before the voice sounded out one more time. "_I don't know how you guys can just touch that thing?!"_

'What thing?!' He couldn't take it anymore; he had to know what they were talking about. Why were they sneaking around behind his back, doing 'God knows what?'He felt betrayed that they would even do anything without his knowledge. Why?

He looked in, watching the backs of the three figures as they faced the small table. Unfortunately, they were all so crowded around the table that he was not able to get a good look on what was on it. He scowled.

__

'Damn. I can't take this anymore.' He just had to know, one way, 

Or the other. 

He stepped through the door, and into the kitchen. However, his presence was still left unknown; the turtles' conversation never ceased.

"Leo, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Mike turned to Leo, his eyes just beyond those of Donatello's. However, Leo did not respond, but only took _something_ from Michelangelo's grasp. Donny, from his spot, was not able to make out what that something was, and it only managed to anger him more. 

He cleared his throat, finally willing the attention of the turtles before him. 

And he got it.

"Donatello!" Leo turned, instantly apprehensive. At the name, the other two looked up. They turned, moving so that whatever they were fiddling with was out of sight. Meanwhile, Leo continued, trying without success to draw Don's wandering eyes away from the table. 

"So, how was your sleep?" Small talk was the best talk, especially when you were trying to talk your way out of impending doom. However, Donatello was not fooled. 

"Good… What are you doing?" Nope, he was not fooled, not even for a second. 

Leo cursed inwardly, watching Don lean over, his eyes seeking out the table top. However, once again, he was blocked. Leo leaned with him, along with Mike and Raph from behind. The object on the table was still left a mystery. 

Leo continued in his babble.

"We let you sleep in, you know. You've been under a lot of stress for the past few days." While he talked Donatello was persistent, moving every way possible to gain clearance through the wall of turtle. Nevertheless, Mike stayed on his toes, counteracting every movement with a blockage of his own. 

However, Raph was a little bit to slow.

__

'Is that…my transfusion pack?' He instantly recognized the empty plastic bubble. 

"Why do you guys have my transfusion pack?! And…why the **_hell_** is it empty?!" He voice cracked as his anger boiled. All three turtles looked up at his questions, the same mixed look of shock and guilt written all over their faces. Leo stepped forwards, giving Don another glance at the table and at the empty pack. 

"Don, it's not what you thi-"

"No!" He bellowed, his body shuddering under suppressed rage; his quick mind put two and two together. "It's worse."

Leo blinked. "Wh-"

"You know, I thought that you guys would at least **_try_** to understand me, would at least try and understand that this is serous. But No! You guys just had to prove me wrong! Why couldn't you just have given this a chance, just a chance? That's all I wanted. But you had to go and sabotage it, sabotage everything, just because you didn't like how this was turning out!" Donatello spoke through clenched teeth, his fists taunt at his sides. By then, all three turtles watched him contently, confusion etched all over their features. 

"Donny, what are you talking about?" Raph was the first to speak, his voice, puzzled and a little hurt that Don would assume such things of them. Don blinked. 

"Weren't you guys just throwing away…?" He trailed off, now completely at loss. He had thought that they were getting rid of the blood, and a look at the sink confirmed his thoughts. 

The white basin was now stained red. 

They had indeed thrown it away. 

But now, he didn't know what to think. Well, that was until something else caught his eye. 

"Raph, you bleeding." Don's eyes grazed over Raph shut fist, blood dripped from within. Raph followed his gaze, immediately hiding the appendage behind his back. But Don was too quick for that. 

"Why are you bleeding, Raph? Did your cuts get reopened?" He took a step forwards and towards the red banded turtle, of whom, visibly tensed at Don's approach. 

"N-no." It was Mike that time, from the opposite side of Leo. "He had cut himself, so we were just fixing him up." Well, a half truth was better than a complete lie, although, the look that Don threw him told him that he didn't buy any of it. However, as Mike watched those eyes widen, he realized that he too was busted. 

"Oh my god, Mike! What the hell?! You're bleeding too!" Don bound over to his little brother, seeming taking Mike's own bleeding fist from behind his back. However, the turtle resisted when Don went to open that fist. 

"Let me see!" Mike relaxed, allowing Don to pry open the tight ball. A small gash inhabited the palm within, the blood dripping from the minor wound accordingly. Although, rather minor, it was still big enough for him to grimace. 

"What happened?" He demanded, taking the wounded hand. He would have to get this cleaned up. 

"I…I-I…" Mike stuttered as Don began to drag him away. However, with the removal of Mike came the unveiling of the table, and it was then that he was finally able to see what truly was going on. 

There on the table sat a glass of red liquid, its dark contents nearly to the top of the clear container. 

"Wha-What is this?" He turned, puzzled, searching all three of their faces for answers. 

However, it was his mind that answered first, everything of the past few minutes coming together. 

The secrecy, the empty transfusion pack, the bloody palms, the glass of blood…

He watched Leo expectantly, also noticing for the first time that his own hand was behind his back. Leo noticed his stare, and removed his hand from its concealment. 

Don gasped. 

In Leo's grasp, a bloody dagger. 

"Well, I guess you've caught us then, huh Donny?" Leo chuckled slightly before continuing. "Yes, you were always too smart, always figuring things out, you know. We were going to be finished before you woke. But, you just were too quick for us." He smiled. "Ever since you were young you've always been 'the smart one' Donny. Always. And you still will." Don watched in horror as Leo brought the dagger forward and over the almost full glass of blood. A quick flick of his wrist, and his left palm was left slashed. The blood flowed from the new wound, filling the glass to the brim. 

"You are our brother. We support you, and we will never let you go." Leo dropped the dagger, fisting the wound as the other two turtles did. That was when it all, everything, finally hit Donny dead on. 

__

'Their…sacrificing their own pain, their own blood…for me." A tear ran down his face as he stared at the glass now filled to the brim with the blood of his loved ones, of his brothers. Leo watched on as Don broke down, his sobs filling the once silent room. The knees gave out from under the weeping turtle, but just as quickly, all three of them were at his side. Don soon found himself in the grasp of all of his brothers. 

He would have it no other way.

He looked into each one of their faces, into the faces of everlasting love. He smiled through his tears. A real smile for the first time in days. It made his heart joyful to know that now, he would not be alone. 

They were a family, and as such they would get through this

As a family. 

***

Wow, pretty deep. *tilts head* Pretty strange, but pretty deep. What do ya think? This is one of my most "sensitive" chapters in the whole series, and I would _love_ your input! R and R


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:…Don't feel like it. Sorry.

Chapter Seven

Don leaned against the nearby tree, the soft clunk of his shell against the wood resonating in the dark forest around him. The sun had set nearly fifteen minutes ago. 

Owen was late. 

So they waited. 

Don risked a glance at his older brother, catching Leo's dark gaze. 

He was not happy. 

"He will be here; he's never missed a lesson. It's just sometimes, though, that he runs a little…late…." He tried to reassure the annoyed turtle, but at the look he received for the "reassurance" he lost his nerve, trailing off at the end. 

There would be no persuading the turtle in blue. 

Don suppressed a chuckle, watching Leo in the moonlight. He could just be so stubborn sometimes, a lot like a certain red-banded turtle, although he knew that Leo would never admit it. And likewise, Don would never say it aloud. 

__

'I would like to keep my vocal chords, thank you very much!' He smiled, watching the surly Leo as he visibly scanned their surroundings. 

A perfect ninja to the end, always ready and always prepared. 

And a perfect ninja he was.

Don opened his mouth to speak, an intended remark about how the perfect ninja and the perfect asshole was one of the same. However, he was not able to voice it, being cut off just as suddenly with a new _feeling_ as it washed over him. It left him blinking in its wake.

"He's here." He stated simply. However, Leo only looked up at the statement, an eye ridge raised in puzzlement. 

"What?" 

"He said that I am here." 

Owen stepped out from the concealment of the trees, his long black coat draped across and over his pasty arm, leaving him sleeveless in his midnight-black midriff. 

Very unusual for the normally obscure vampire. 

Slowly, he made his way over to the pair, amusement growing with the look of shock in the new turtle's eyes. Clearly, he had not sensed him, unlike his pupil, Donatello, of who had sensed the vampire immediately, as a proper vampire should. 

He approached his student, of which smiled prideful.

As he should have. 

Owen set him with an extolling gaze, returning the smile with a smirk of his own before turning to the newest turtle. 

"Leonardo, it's good to see you again." Pleasantries, he made sure to make good use of them. He extended a hand, and once again, Leo shook it.

"Yes, a pleasure." Leo kept his greeting to a minimum, still a little peeved at the vampire for being late. Almost on cue, Owen seemingly explained his delay. In truth, he had read the turtle's thoughts and feelings. But he would not let Leo know about that, would he?

"I'm sorry, I got a little sidetracked. But if there are no hard feelings, Leonardo, I would like to begin." He eyed the turtle, once again amused at the small look of shock that passed over the turtle's face. It only lasted a moment, though, the more dominate look of determination coming back just as quickly. 

He smiled. 

Leo, meanwhile, was left unsettled. This guy just wasn't rubbing him the right way, but this wasn't for him.

This was for Donny. 

With a nod of the head, he gave his consent.

For Donny, all for Donny. 

Owen picked up on the turtle's feelings, but for now, he ignored them. He would not pry. Instead, he turned on his heels, facing the turtle in purple once again. Donny watched him expectantly. 

"Well then, let us begin, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feigning amnesia, she was allowed to leave the clinic and to her delight, she was allowed to walk home. However, some of that delight left her as she opened the door, only to face the chill of her dark and drafty apartment. 

The window was left ajar.

Huffing, she stalked over to the offending opening, willing it shut. After a few tugs and a pull, the window was finally closed. The draft ceasing immediately. 

However, the chill did not cease with it. 

She shivered, looking around for the first time since walking in. Despite the chill, there was a warmth that spread through her, a warmth that could be felt in no hospital room across the country. 

The warmth of home. 

She smiled amiably as she looked over her home, it being messier than she remembered. Her mind went back, recalling the day that she left…Yeah, she had been meaning to tidy up a bit, but hadn't gotten a chance to. 

Fate…had other plans that day.

She walked around now, picking up the few out of place bits. A sock here, a paper there. 

In actuality, the small apartment was not very messy, just a few misplaced objects here or there, but to her, the neat freak, it was a mess. 

Just a plain ol' mess. 

__

'Gotta get this stuff where their supo-" Something caught her eye, cutting of her thoughts entirely. She eyed the dark corner of the room, her senses becoming uneasy with its familiarity. Slowly, she placed the objects in her arms on the couch, making her way over to the spot where it all again. Blood, also unmoved and untouched, inhabited this corner. 

Her blood.

__

'Why did he do it?' She knelt, bruising the dark stain with her trembling fingertips. She quickly brought them to her chest, as a way to calm the tremble, but only succeeded in making them shake even harder. Suddenly overcome with the emotions she did not allow herself in the hospital, a tear slipped down her cheek. She had felt so betrayed that day. Why would he hurt her? Why? 

But she knew that she could never hate him for it. Even in the hospital, she constantly thought and worried over his well-being. 

She raked her eyes over the stained carpet, following the discolorations up the carpet and to the wall. 

Before, she had been able to block it all out, make it all a dream of sorts. She could pretend that the cuts on her neck were from something else, like a nasty scratch from a cat or something, and there would be nothing there to prove her wrong. She just couldn't think of Donny as such, a wild animal, hurting her, so it was just so much easier to pretend, pretend that it wasn't real. To pretend that it really didn't happen. And for a while, she believed it. But now, there was proof. 

This was no dream. 

Donatello…

She sobbed. She needed to know. She needed to know what happened, what happened to trigger…_this._ She loved him. Plain and simple. There just had to be a reason, right, a reason for this?

She willed her tears to stop, and soon after, they complied. She was never one to be weak and simple minded, crying at the first sign of trouble. 

And today would be no exception. 

She would call Leo and find out what happened, plain and simple. However, there was a flutter of nervousness in her heart at the idea. A nagging fear crept up her spine at the thought of seeing…_him_…again. 

Nevertheless, she pushed it down. 

She loved him, no other way around it, and because of that she would not, no, could not, fear him, no matter what he did to her. She knew for a fact that he would never hurt her intentionally, never.

**__**

'Oh yeah, "unintentionally." How "unintentional" is it to bite someone, suck out their blood, and leave them for dead. Yeah, pretty "unintentional!" She ignored her mind's mockery. 

She had proof. 

That look he gave her was all the proof she needed. No, he did not want to hurt her, but something…something…was just not right with him, was all. 

So, all was not lost.

Yes, her Donny was still there, she had all but seen it in his eyes. He just needed a little help to find himself, to figure this all out. 

She made a promise then, a promise to be there for him, to be by his side in this or any other time of trouble. Yes, from this day on, she would be there for him just as he had been there for her that fatal day a year's past. 

It was the least she could do for the one that she loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen dodged, flipping into the air. But just as quickly, Donatello was after him. However, despite his determination, the small wooden mock sword grazed nothing but air, just as it had been for the past hour. It seemed as though no matter where the "sword" went, the vampire was just out of its reach, leaving the struggling turtle annoyed and weary. 

"Donny, concentrate!" Leo threw in encouragements as he watched from the sidelines. But he would have to admit, that Owen was a pretty slippery fellow. 

Coatless and weaponless, Owen had challenged Donatello to a match. The object, to successfully attack the sitting duck of a vampire with the sword provided. 

The _real_ sword provided. 

Of course, Donny had immediately refused. He was ninja after all and they had their own set of codes and rules. Attacking a weaponless individual with any sort of arms was not acceptable, by any means.

Therefore, Owen offered a substitute. 

A wooden mock sword instead of the real one. He found that pretty satisfactory. With the new offer, Donny still seemed unsure. However, after some persuasion, he reluctantly agreed to Owen's demands. 

However, the task was soon deemed harder than once thought. 

Much harder. 

Owen watched him expectantly, the exertions of the past hour only evident having no effect on him what so ever. Donatello, on the other hand, sported a thin sheen of sweat. He wiped it away. Still, his determination only grew with the sight of the untouched vampire. 

One more time. He would try one more time. 

He held the sword in the stance, his determination never faltering as he watched his still target, the challenge evident once again. 

Owen's eyes flashed, the smirk widening. 

"You are persistent, but lacking something essential. Without it, you will only fail." 

Donatello only frowned.

Owen's neglect in not stating what that something which only succeeded in making Don more angry, making him more determined to prove the vampire wrong. 

He charged the standing Owen, his sword posed and ready to deliver the fatal blow. However, just as he brought it down, Owen moved, sidestepping the advance way quicker than the eye would allow. 

Nevertheless, Donatello did not give up. 

Now at close quarters, he quickly analyzed the new situation, and unexpectedly brought the "blade" to the side, meaning to clip the vampire in the stomach. However, just as before, the vampire moved, his stomach arching away just enough to avoid the blade completely. 

Once again, Donny's plans were foiled. But it was not over yet.

Don followed through, spinning the blade up and around, a quick counter, side swiping at his opponent. If the attack had been successful it would have cut his arm clean off, if the blade was real of course. However, it was to no prevail. Once again, Don only grazed air, Owen moving just beyond the impact of the blade.

Just out of reach. He was always just out of reach. 

Donny began impatient. This would end now, one way, or the other. 

Nevertheless, it would end. 

He released a fury of attacks, their intensity echoing in the air around them. Up, down, left, right, he attacked. If it had been a punching bag he was hitting, it would have fallen to the floor in pieces. 

But, it wasn't.

Owen dodged the close interval attacks with such precision Leo that even stood in awe. 

Breathing hard, and sweating, Donatello finally slowed his fury, his attacks, until they finally came to a halt, his heavy panting filling the night air. 

Owen arched a dry brow.

"You give up?" His voice sounded suspired, but in his mind, he knew the turtle was finished. Just as he had suspected, turtle nodded once before sitting down. 

That was exhausting.

Leo stepped from the shadows, eying the exhausted Donny wearily before hitting the smirking Owen with a look. 

"Ho-How did you do that?" He asked, keeping his voice in check, the smile off his face. That had been the singular most coolest thing he had ever seen! 

But he would not let the vampire know that, would he? 

Nevertheless, Owen already did. 

Owen turned, his eyes dancing with the sense of awe he picked up from this one. 

"How did I do it? Ask your brother." He motioned towards the fallen turtle, of which still sat panting on the ground. Don looked up at the mention, his eyes blank.

He had no idea. 

Owen frowned. 

"Well then, I guess its something that you'll just have to figure out then, isn't it Donatello?" 

And with that, he picked up, turning to leave.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'something that I'll just to figure out on my own'?! You're the teacher here, remember?!" Donatello panted looking up, eyeing the retreating figure, annoyed at his lack of instruction. Both of the turtles watched him as he retrieved his things, speaking as he did. 

"A formally wise vampire once told me that it takes a true spirit and a peace of mind to do all things. Only then can you control what is, and what can be, opening every door to reality."

He turned, offering two more bubbles of blood to the turtle, never really allowing Donatello the time to absorb what he had said. However, it seemed as though he didn't need to. Donatello looked up, blinking in confusion at the statement before accepting the packets, his mind elsewhere. 

__

'Good, let him think it through, he will figure it out eventually.' And with that, Owen turned, walking away. He passed by the passive Leo, of whom was also puzzled by the profound statement. Leo was beyond surprise when he heard the vampire's voice, whispering to him as he passed. 

"It is good that you gave Donatello living blood, but it wasn't completely necessary. If you mix the transfusion blood with a few drops of blood from the living, it works just as well. That way, no waste, and no nasty cuts."

He smirked, continuing on his way. 

Leo's eyes widened at the advice. 

__

'How did he know?' 

However, he let it go, turning to help the tired turtle from of the ground. 

From beyond his vision, Owen responded, an answer his unasked question.

He just couldn't resist.

"Well, I am a vampire, you know. Mind reading is just in my job description…" Owen smirked. Leo shot up, his eye widening. 

"Wha-" But before he could finish his exclamation, the vampire was gone, leaving a blinking, angry, Leonardo in his wake. 

Donatello smiled, gaining a new respect for the vampire with the look on his brother's face.

Priceless!

He smiled even wider as another thought entered his mind. 

One day, he would be able to do that, and then he could have some real fun, just like his teacher.

He grinned.

__

'I love school!' 

***

Lol, this chapter was easy, wrote it before I could blink. Just some informative stuff here. I hoped you enjoyed it. R and R.

~Oh, Note to Rene

I think I tried to make it clearer in this chapter, but I'll cover my bases just in case. Donatello attacked Centriece three days ago (three days in the hospital. A quick recovery, showing how determined she was to get home. : )) When I mentioned the "year" in the last chapter, I meant that that was how long she had been seeing that doctor, it being a year since she moved. Coincidentally, (well, not quite) it has also been a year since she and Donatello "hooked up," of which was right after her move. Get it? Got it? Good!~

R and R


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:...Now I _really _don't feel like it. Sorry.

Chapter Eight

Donny sat in the darkness, his eyes closed. With the loss of the visual distractions, he allowed the lack of sight to enhance his other senses. It gave him a sense of awareness that he wouldn't have been able to get otherwise. 

However, it was not working. 

His mind was not focused. He could not concentrate for the life of him. He sighed, feeling the pack of blood that lay between his fingers, the thick liquid moving under the pressure of his digits. Although he could not see it move around in his palm, he knew that it flowed, the small bubble of air swimming amongst the red liquid. 

He sighed hopelessly. 

He still wasn't use to this. 

**__**

'Well, this isn't something that you can just get use to in a day, ya know…' 

He opened his eyes, watching the pulsating pack of blood wearily. 

It was funny. 

This thing that repulsed him so much was actually helping him.

Actually keeping him alive. 

He would have to admit he didn't feel the immense hunger anymore, since beginning his morning/nightly "meals." He was even able to eat some food in between, leaving him feeling much more vibrant and rejuvenated. 

Nevertheless, he still felt incomplete.

An emptiness inhabited his heart. An emptiness that although was lessened by his brothers' support, was still there.

He missed Centrice, more than he had ever let on, even to himself. 

He closed his eyes, a sadness burdening his heart unlike anything he had ever felt. Before he had just been too busy with everything to really think about what she was going through. 

But now he could think. 

At the thought of what he had been going through, he couldn't help but remember his mentor's puzzling words. 

__

"It takes a true spirit and a peace of mind…"

Well, he definite was only one for two on that one. His mind was anything but peaceful. Maybe, his guilt for what he had done to her in his ignorance was what was keeping him from finding that…_something_, whatever that was. Well, regardless of whether it was or wasn't, he knew what he had to do. 

He would have to face Centrice. 

A fear shot up his spine at the thought of facing her once again.

From somewhere outside of his room, the phone rang. He vaguely heard Leo pick it up, his voice filling the den. But other than that, he paid it no heed, going back to his own thoughts. 

__

'What if she hates me?' It was a hurtful but plausible thought. After all, he did almost kill her. The only way that he knew he didn't was from Mike's reports, of who had been reporting back to the hospital every day for the few days that she was in. Although he never walked in, Mike knew her status and everything. Just another one of Mike's strong points. 

Spy work and lip reading was right up his alley. 

He had even gotten the status reports for her condition, somehow sneaking in and making copies without the hospital's knowledge. 

How Mike got them out successfully, he had no idea. But who would ask questions at a time like this?

He now looked over at those reports, those being the only proof he had. 

The only proof that the woman he loved was still alive. 

Pathetic, if there ever was a greater definition for the word.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to get more involved. Hell, everything in him wanted to get more involved, every ounce of his being. But, there was always a fear, a fear that she wouldn't take him back. A fear that their relationship ended that fatal day. 

"She probably hates me…"He mentioned aloud in the quiet room. At that same moment Leo poked his head through the open door, a barely contained smiled inhabiting his face.

"That was just Centrice; she said she wanted to come over. So I sent Mike off to go get her. She'll be here in a few."

Donatello's heart shot into his throat. She was coming!

She was coming _now!_

"Crap!" He closed his eyes, the fear or her soon arrival and inevitable rejection rekindling a new headache. 

Leo arched an eye ridge. Yeah, he expected his brother to be a nervous wreck, but this was just something he would have to deal with. They had to tie up loose end, and with Leo's help, it would all happen tonight. 

He didn't want to see his brother lose her, not if he had something to say about it. However, the look of utmost desperation and complete misery he received from the turtle almost made him change his mind. 

Almost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Centrice hung up the phone, letting out a tense and long-held breath. That had taken a lot more out of her than she thought it would. Her hand trembled as she brought her fingers to her lips. 

Mike would be coming to take her to the lair. 

To take her to see Donny. 

Her trembling fingers stayed at her lips, her head down. She closed her eyes, letting out a shaken sigh. 

Ok, now she was scared. But she would be strong. 

For Donny.

__

'Maybe I should watch TV or something.' Anything to relax her tense nerves. Nervously, she made her way over to her black couch, falling into the support of the stuffed chair. Although her hand still trembled, she reached for the remote, clicking the television on. 

Instantly she grimaced, her nervousness temporarily forgotten.

__

'Infomercials, ug!' She made a face, eyeing the blond haired, blue eyed beauty as she ranted and raved about some new kind of piece-o-crap kitchen utensil. She willed herself to relax, finding it easier to do so while making fun of the woman, mimicking her explanations of praise for the blender which obviously did not work. Grinning, she felt better, that was until the sudden knock on the window. 

__

'Crap! Must have lost track of time!' She jumped up, her nerves more anxious than ever. Quickly, she made her way over to the window, the fear creeping back up her spine. 

It was time. 

She looked through the glass and into the face of Michelangelo as he motioned for her to unlock the window. She complied, quickly undoing the latch, stepping back to give him room to enter. 

However, he did not move. 

She hit him with a questionable stare. 

"Aren't you going to come in?" She blinked. 

"Aren't you going to come out?" He blinked before smiling, answering her question with one of his own. He motioned her over to the window, reaching out a hand. 

She hesitated. 

"You nervous?" He asked the obvious as he watched her fidget from side to side, her anxious gaze going between his outstretched hand and his face, her eyes uneasy. Despite her obvious anxiousness, she toned it down, answering with her most favorite of general terms. 

"A little…" 

Mike grinned, she always said that. The funniest thing about it was that she would answer "a little" for the things that would either be all or nothing. It was a kind of an inside joke between them all. Now, he rolled his eyes. 

She was nervous as hell and he knew it. 

He watched as she slowly took his hand, her eyes looked to his for support. They found comfort there as he smiled down at her reassuringly, pulling her up. He picked her up into his arms, soon after, jumping down. 

It was easier to travel down if he was carrying her, but after that first leap, she always insisted on walking the rest of the way on her own.

And today was no exception. 

She pushed herself out of his arms, falling to her own feet. He watched her as she motioned for him to take the lead. Giving her one more look over he secretly eyed the bandage on her neck. He grimaced before he could control it, but when did, he forced a smile at Centrice's gaze. 

The bandage needed changing, but she would suffice. 

They neared the manhole now. He opened it accordingly, helping her down the ladder rungs before dropping down himself, closing the hole behind him. The walked on the dry path, now, in silence. 

The most important thing right now was to get her to the lair…without having her suffer a panic attack. 

One glace at her told him that she wasn't that far off. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" He inquired, his gaze going soft at the sight of her trembling hands. "You know, you don't have to come over."

She followed his gaze, immediately chesting her shaking digits. "I know," She assured him, "I know. But I had to come." She looked past him, suddenly taking the lead. She knew the way. 

"Donny needs me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello paced the space of the lair, his hands clasped behind his shell. 

He was a little less than worried.

__

'Try insane! What was I thinking letting her come over?! I nearly killed her for Christ Sake!" He sighed. 

Meanwhile, Leo watched Don's pacing from the comfort of kitchen. He was currently trying to eat, but was having no such luck.

It was hard to eat when you had a freaking humming bird for a brother. 

"Donny, sit down! You're making me nauseous. Geez, Louise! You're really riled up about this, aren't you?! Man, I haven't seen you this nervous since that time you accidentally burned Splinter's chair with your new chemistry set." Leo laughed to himself and the recollection, but sobered up just as quickly at the look that Donatello set him with. This was no time for jokes. Leo blinked. Don was really upset about this. 

"Donny?" 

"She probably hates me!" He blurted out, his paced continuing, his voice choking up. "She's probably coming over just to break up with me, to call it off!" His voice choked up even more, making the next part no lower than a whisper. "And I don't blame her."

"That's not true!" Leo sounded from the kitchen, his food forgotten. He stalked into the den, his eyes angered at such accusations. "That's not true." He repeated, grabbing the turtle by the shoulder. Donatello, though, only shrugged it off, resuming his laps. 

"What do _you_ know, Leo? You're not the one getting dum-"

"I know a lot!" Leo interrupted, cutting the ranting turtle off. Don hit Leo with a look that could only be described as skepticism. 

"Like what?" 

Leo blinked. That was easy. Sighing, he cut into the turtle's path, stopping him with a hand on both shoulders. He looked into Donatello's eyes for the first time that night, pure sincerity in his heart. 

"I know that she loves you." Don scowled and went to turn around, but Leo held him fast, brining him back. "No. Let me finish!" He dragged Donatello back, grabbing his chin. They were eye to eye once again. 

"She. Loves. You. I know it when I see it, and it's there! She's just worried about you!" Leo looked into Don's eyes, searching for anything to convey that he was hitting home. After some searching, he finally found it…along with a rather large amount of guilt and sadness. He sighed. How would he get Donny to believe him? Meanwhile, Donatello fought a battle of his own. 

__

'She still wants to be with me? Why? Why would she want me back after I hurt her?'

****

'Maybe, Leo's right…'

"I don't know, Leo. I just don't…" He trailed off. Leo released his grip on the still turtle, watching on as Donatello stood there, his brow furrowed.

"But Leo," The turtle continued. "…How can I know for sure?…How can I know that she will take me back?" He hung his head in dejection only be shocked from his sulk with a knock on the door. 

They were here.

Leo arched an eye ridge, smiling at the turtle in purple and at the expression that melted onto his face. Fear.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" He smiled, making his way over to the lair door.

No matter what Donny said, he would see Centrice. He would not let Donny lose her if he had a say the matter. 

Which he did. 

***

Pretty cool. The chapters don't take long to write at all. It's just the blasted proofreading. *ARG!* Takes so long, and it's dreary and boring. But it's all worth it to see my story come together *grin* Hope you enjoyed as much as I did. R and R


	9. Chapter Nine

Lol. I took my sweet time on this chapter…my sweet, sweet, sweet time. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. Really I don't!

Chapter Nine

Michelangelo knocked on the door accordingly. His own heart fluttered in anticipation.

__

'Ok, here we go…' He took a breath to calm his own nerves, risking a glance at his quiet companion. As expected, Centrice was shaking like a leaf. She watched him nervously. 

"Mike, is there anything that I should know before talking with your brother?" Centrice asked, her nervousness becoming more and more obvious by the growing tremble in her voice. 

Mike blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Such a direct question despite her obvious fear.

She had guts. 

As he contemplated on how to answer the question, there was a shuffle from the other side of the door. 

Ignoring it, he sighed. The direct but simple approached seemed the easiest. 

"Well, Centrice….A lot of things have changed."

She threw him a look, although her shaking was left un-phased.

"Well, obviously! I mean, like what? Why did he attack me?" 

Mike blinked uncertainly, just as the door beeped from within. 

"Centrice, I don't think I should be the on-"

The door opened, revealing a ruffled Leo. However, at the sight of Centrice, he relaxed, smiling as warmly as he could. Mike walked past him as Leo greeted their guest. 

"Hello, Centrice. Glad to see you could make it." He smiled at her beamingly, and in return, she gave him a smile of her own. However, it faltered just as quickly, her nervousness bleeding through. Although Leo was pleasant, he was not the one that she came to see, or the one that she had unfinished business with. And because of that, she could not be sidetracked by exchanging pleasantries with Leo. So she got to the point. 

"Hello, Leo. Where's Donny?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike squeezed past the friendly Leo, actually heading into the lair. His purpose: to go find Donny, but he soon realized that he didn't have to. 

Donny was right there.

"Is she with you?" He asked; the worry and the anxiousness was etched in his voice and all over his face. Mike went to reassure him, but another voice sounded out, beating his own. 

"Where's Donny?" 

The feminine voice came from outside of the open door. 

Don visibly tensed. 

__

'Ok, here goes!'

Meanwhile Leo stepped inside, motion towards the open household with an outstretched hand. "Come in, he's right here." Centrice stepped in after his hand, handing Leo her coat as she did. 

She froze, her eyes locking with that of the still Donatello. 

All time came to a stand still. 

Leo turned, his gaze landing on the pair. Taking his cue, he eyed Mike, motioning to the kitchen with his head. 

"We'll leave you two alone then…" He headed for the kitchen only to realize that Michelangelo was not with him. Leo turned, not surprised to find Mike still watched the couple, his eyes worried and excited all at the same time. Leo frowned. 

"I said, Come on!" 

Mike turned to him, a small smile on his lips.

"But, I want to see what happens, Leo. Ya know, this would make an _awesome_ soap oper-ACK!" 

"I said. Come! On!" Leo's voice was a harsh whisper in the turtle's ear as he yanked _hard _on the turtle's orange bandana, causing the turtle to yelp out in pain.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww! Leo!" Leo stalked out of the room, this time, with a whimpering Michelangelo on his heals, the orange bandana tail still in Leo's tight grasp. 

The exchanged only lasted a few seconds, nevertheless, those seconds were not observed by the two remaining occupants of the room. 

They stood still, time passing in unnoticed intervals. Although no one spoke, their gazes stayed locked, as if trying to see right into the mind of the other. 

Centrice watched Donatello, of who stood stark still in his spot. Her own breath sounded in her ear as she sighed, willing her fear down. She opened her mouth to speak; however, the only other occupant in the room beat her to it. 

"Long time no see, Centrice." He kept his voice neutral, cold, keeping his eyes steadily on her. 

His guard never faltered. 

Meanwhile, she suppressed a wince at how cold his voice sounded, but that didn't keep her from returning the greeting, her own voice just as icy, her guard remaining up as well. 

"Yes. A long time, Donatello."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike waited and listened by the kitchen door, loosening his suddenly tight bandana.

"Aw man! I wanted to see what was going to hap-" He was cut off with a large green hand over his large green mouth. Leo shushed him. 

"You can't watch. Besides, that would be ease dropping…" He dropped his hand, only to be hit with a pleading stare. 

"But Leo, how are we gonna know what happened?" Mike asked, his eyes sad. However, Leo only shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

"We?! No. _You're_ not. _I _am." Leo stated slyly, opening the door a crack. He didn't want to intrude, but if something was going down, he would have to be the first one to know. Surprised, Mike watched his brother as he creaked open the door only to peer inside. It took him a few seconds, but he finally realized what his brother was doing.

"…H-Hey! How come you get to sp-"

"Shh!" Leo hushed him again, this time throwing him a chastising gaze. "Mike! Will you shut up?!" He whispered harshly, his eyes glaring. Mike's eyes narrowed, his hands crossing over his plastron defiantly. A clear no if there ever was one. 

Leo sighed. 

"Please?…" He asked more calmly. 

Mike nodded, his mutinous stance melting into a goofy grin. 

"That's more like it." he whispered, following Leo's gaze through the open door. "Now, what are we watching for?" Mike peered into the den, his head right underneath his older brother's. Leo watched him slink into the space, smiling. 

He knew that Mike would pull something like this. It was Michelangelo after all. Besides, it was so nice to see him getting back to normal, regardless of how kooky, loud, and _obnoxious_ a normal Mike was. 

So he gave in, smiling even wider. 

"Well, _I_ was making sure that nothing fishy happened, since we really don't know _why_ he attacked her in the first place." Leo kept his eyes on the two inhabitants of the room, his lip curling up at Mike's raised eyebrow. Mike clearly had noticed Leo's emphasis on the word 'I' but he chose to ignore it. He opened his mouth to speak but was caught off by another voice, of which just happened to have a Brooklyn accent. 

"What's going on?" Raph walked in to the kitchen, his intent to get a glass of water, but his curiosity got the best of him as he watched his brothers. Their shells right next to each other, they stared out of the small crack in the door way. Without looking back, Mike answered. Meanwhile, Leo just ignored them both. 

"We're spyin' on Donny and Cent-Piece just incase he decides to use her as a pin cushion for his teeth….again." Mike replayed absently. Leo rolled his eyes at Mike's untainted bluntness and the use of Centrice's nickname. Raph seemed to smirk also, as Leo heard it in his voice.

"Cool, can I join?" Mike smiled. 

"Yeah sure, just be quiet. Leo and I are trying to concentrate!" He grinned, focusing on the couple once again. Raph strode over, placing his head in between his two brothers', leaning on the other side of the door way. A few moments past.

Annoyed, Leo sighed.

"You know, it's kind of hard to hear with breathing in my ear!" He threw Raph an assuasive glace. Raph stood back, offended.

"Hey, it's not my fault I just came from the gym!" Gym! Yeah right, Leo rolled his eyes once again. 

"Yeah, like I would believe that you spent your free time _training_." Leo replied, his eyes going back to the couple. They hadn't moved since they all had left the room, which was no less than a minute ago. Leo sighed.

Were they even gonna talk?

He contemplated going back in there to get things started but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Raph whispered speech. 

"The only reason _I_ train is to stay in shape so that I can repeated kick your ass every day of my life…" Although it was not said loudly, it was loud enough to flow expectantly to Leo's ears. Leo snorted in response, his mouth automatically opening for a curt reply of his own, but just as quickly there was a "shh!" Leo was suspired to see that it came from Mike's direction. 

"Shut up you guys, their talking!" Both of the turtle quieted just in time to hear Donny's deep quiet voice. 

"Long time no see, Centrice." 

Leo blinked. Why was Donny being so cold? His voice sounded nothing like the Donatello he knew. 

__

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited her over…' The picture of what happened at their last "meeting" making him suddenly nervous over his decision. But, before he could compete the thought, however, another voice answered the first. 

This time feminine, and just as cold.

"Yes, A long time, Donatello."

Leo sulked, the feeling of dread spreading through him like poisonous gas. However, it was not him that spoke first. Mike spoke first, his two words summing up all three of their thoughts. 

"Damn, dude…" 

Their thoughts exactly. 

~~~

Lol!! I'm so evil!! Can you say, cliffy! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHHA *runs* *trips over 'In the Cloud's' flippers* 

DAMN! Foiled once again, by my…arch…enemies!…*angrily shakes fist at flippers* …*they shake back* OMG! R and R


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer:…I own the Ninja Turtles, really I do!

Chapter Ten

Donatello watched the love of his life from afar, the chill in her voice making his heart stop its beat. 

Why was she being so cold?

**__**

'Well, she wouldn't have been so mean if you had just greeted her like you were suppose to. She's been your girlfriend for a year, act like it. If she's breaking up with you, then you both should handle it like adults…and not like petty children.' 

The voice was right, he was wrong. 

They were adults, and as such, they should behave like adults. 

Centrice watched as Donatello visibly relaxed, his eyes closing as he heaved a heavy sigh. 

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, his eyes still down, refusing to meet her gaze. She, however, had other plans. Stepping forward, she dropped the 'cool' façade only to bring her hand up to cup the chin of her lover. Slowly, she lifted the chin, making his eyes meet hers own. She hitched a breath at what she saw when they did. 

'_His eyes…'_

Just looking into them took her breath away. So _different_, but just the same. They now melted into shades of chocolate brown that she had never seen before. The worry and guilt he expressed made them watery, as if suppressing tears. There was a familiarity in the intenseness and inquiry of his gaze, but there was still something else…

He stood stark still as she looked straight into his eyes, her own expression one of astonishment and questioning. She leaned closer. For a second he thought that she would kiss him, but just as quickly as it came, the thought was thrown away at her intense gaze on his eyes. She blinked. 

Was that…gold?

Yes, there was a rim of gold, right on the edge of his pupils. She would have never seen it from where she stood a few moments ago, but now, it was definitely there. 

__

'He never had that before…did he?'

Nevertheless, it was beautiful. 

Meanwhile, he watched her curiously, her face inches from his own. "What are you doing?" He asked, his ridges creased in confusion. It wasn't a harsh question, just a simple inquiry. The way she was watching him made him feel uneasy, his stomach flip flopping at how close they were. Meanwhile, at the sound of his voice she blinked, her gaze breaking from his enchanting eyes. She blinked a few times before coming back to her senses. Looking up at him, she furrowed her own brows, mildly surprised to find herself so close. 

She didn't remember getting that close.

His looked down at her, his eyes a few inches above her own.* He sighed, the warmth of his breath tickling her nose and cheeks as it flowed over her. She shuddered, but looked up at him all the same. He kept her gaze for a few moments before looking away, dejected. 

"I'm sorry, Centrice. I'm sorry for everything…" He whispered. She sighed. 

There was no mystery as to what he was talking about but there was still business left unfinished; she still needed her answers. 

Grasping his hands in hers, she moved, meeting his gaze once again.

"I just want to know why, Donatello…Why did you do it?" She whispered back up at him. He watched her uncertainly, more out of shock than anything else. He didn't know what to say, the question had been so unexpected. 

He sighed.

He wanted to tell her. Man, did he want to tell her. But explaining to someone how you became a Teenage Mutant Ninja _Vampire_ was kind of a hard thing to do.

He closed his eyes and sighed, calming his tense nerves. She watched as he ran a hand over his head, his eye closing and opening one more time.

"Well" He stated dejectedly, "It's a long story." 

She stared up at him for a few moments before pulling away. For a moment he feared that she was leaving, but the tight grasp she kept on his right hand told him otherwise. She lead him to the couch, falling into it's over stuffed cushions. 

"I have time."

She patted the spot next to her. He sat, seeing no other option, sighing one more time before telling his story from its blood start to its bitter end, never stopping until he was completely finished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He fell silent, bring his tale to an end. Waiting for her reaction, he watched her evenly. 

She blinked, her brow furrowing. 

He allowed her the few moments to let it all sink in, but those moments were irreverent compared to what she was going through.

She blinked one more time before completely focusing on him. 

Was he joking?

The gaze that he gave her told her that he wasn't, he was very serous. With a slight frown in his lips, he watched her expectantly, mentally preparing himself for whatever she might throw at him. However, all of the preparation in the world couldn't prepare him for what she did next.

She kissed him. 

He blinked, her lips brushed his own. His eyes narrowed before closing, his confusion melting into the warmth of her against his beak.

However, this kiss was…different, not out of passion like her usual kisses, but not just a peck either. 

It seemed more…experimental, as if she was trying it for the first time. 

He leaned in, more out of habit than anything else, and was taken back by the feeling of her tongue grazing his lips. He opened them, once again, more out of habit, giving way to her prodding tongue. 

He was surprised to feel that tongue graze his teeth. It wasn't unpleasant, it just threw him off for a moment. Meanwhile, Centrice checked his teeth, her tongue brushing over their tops. Just as he said, or at least implied, the extraordinarily sharp tips of his cuspids jutted out from his otherwise flat teeth. She pulled away, lick her lips. Those teeth definitely were not there before.** 

He was telling the truth. 

He watched her expectantly, waiting for her reaction, but once again she managed to throw him off. She smiled widely before throwing herself into his arms. He sat, stunned, before slowly closing his arms around her. Getting a face full of hair, he leaned down, brushing his lips against her head. His heart leapt into his throat at the realization of what had just happened. 

She had forgiven him. 

She looked up at him, the smile never leaving her lips as she kissed the underside of his chin. He purred absently before glancing down. 

"So, I guess this means that we're still together?" He mumbled; the hope in his voice making it light and detached.

Still basically attached to his chin she replied before actually making sense of his question. 

"Yeah…Wait, what?!" 

"Nothing…" He immediately looked away, ashamed that he had even jumped to such conclusions. They weren't breaking up; he had been wrong. The blood flowed to his cheeks as he blushed, embarrassed over the fact that he had come to such conclusions in the first place. She watched his change in demeanor questionably before all of the puzzle pieces finally came together. 

"You thought I came here to break up with you, didn't you?" She sat up, looking him sternly in the eye while waiting for an answer. 

He frowned, lowering his head. 

That was as good an answer as any. 

She took his large green hand in her own small ones. Brining it up to her lips she kissed at one of the large knuckles before placing her face into his palm. 

__

"I would never leave you Donatello." She whispered, leaning forward. Her face stopped only inches from his, his palm still resting on her cheek. 

__

"Never." She whispered, her breath flowing over him, sending a tingle up his spine. 

He looked into the waves of emerald that made up her eyes, his breath hitching just as it did the first time he looked in those jewels. He sighed, letting all of his nervousness and worry drain away. 

She loved him, and that was that.

It didn't matter what he was, or what he had become.

She loved him all the same, and that's all that mattered. 

He breathed before giving in, his lips touching hers. He didn't care that he was a vampire. He didn't care that he was in the den of their home. And, he even didn't care about his brothers watching them from the kitchen, which they had been doing from the beginning. 

All he cared about now was his love for her, his complete trust and devotion falling on the shoulders of the angle that was Centrice. 

He pulled away, only to pull her completely in his lap and nuzzle her hair. 

Her hair always smelled good, like lilacs, or lavender. 

Well, what ever it was, he could just drown in it, that was for sure.

"So I guess you'll be spending the night, then?" He asked her hopefully, his lips feather light against her skull. She turned in his lap, looking up at him in complete veneration. 

"I would have it no other way."

She caught his lips in hers, the passion in her voice equaling the passion that she expressed now. A new feeling went through him, but he welcomed it all the same.

He smiled against her lips, the feeling fluttering in his stomach and growing. 

Completed. With her, and only her, he felt complete. 

Deepening the kiss, he hugged her to his body, almost as if she would float away if he let her go. 

No, he would not let her go. Not now, not ever. 

She completed him, as he did her. 

A tender balance better left untouched; their passions met as did their minds. 

They were one, always were, and always will be and nothing could break that fullness. That wholeness.

Absolutely nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK, they're officially making out!" Mike whispered excitedly from the open doorway, him being the only one still looking through the crack. He turned, finally realizing that he was alone.

"Guys?" He spotted their retreating figures, both of them heading towards their respective rooms. Leo turned his head. 

"Leave them alone, Mikey. They need their privacy." He chided, motioning for the turtle to move away. Mike sighed before following the two retreating turtles. Leo was right. 

They would be ok alone, now that everything was right again. 

A hopeless romantic to the end, he sighed. Donny and Cent-Piece were made for each other; one look at them would prove that to anybody. It pained him to see them separated, but now he was glad that they were finally able to work things out despite their new…predicament. 

His eyes just happened to travel to the new transfusion packs that now inhabited the table. 

"Donny shouldn't leave these out." He chided, frowning lightly. He really didn't know if they would spoil or not, nevertheless, he placed them in the fridge, surprised over how far he had come from the "transfusion pack" fearing turtle he had been only a day or two ago. 

He smiled to himself as another thought crossed his mind.

Centrice would freak when she finally saw these things…

And he wouldn't want to miss that for the world. 

Along with being a hopeless romantic, a prankster to the end he was also.

All being the mysteries of the turtle, Michelangelo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen sighed, blinking back the sleepiness that inhabited his mind. 

He was tired, but he couldn't go to bed, not just yet. 

Why he couldn't go to sleep, he was not sure, but he did know that he just…couldn't. 

He rubbed his face, consulting with his internal clock. It was only one in the morning, prime time for him and his kind, but ever since he came back from that "lesson" he felt drained. 

**__**

'Well, Obviously. It surprising that you're even still alive with all of the energy you used today.' 

He sighed. 

That was true. 

It took a lot of energy to do what he did today. But he was an old vampire, after all, experienced in more ways than one. He knew he would be able to handle the repercussions; all he needed now was a little drink and he would be as good as new. 

He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he moved from one room of his house to the other. His sword gleamed from his sheath on his waist; he had neglected to remove it on his entry. Absently, he observed the blade of his hand-crafted weapon. He frowned, noticing it's dullness for the first time. In reality it was still pretty sharp, but just dull according to his standards. 

"I'll have to sharpen it." He stated out loud, his voice sounding eerie against the quiet of the room. He was alone, and would have it no other way. 

He smirked. If he wasn't, there would be more problems than just a dull sword and a growing appetite. 

He stepped into his kitchen, retrieving a bag of blood from the fridge. He sucked lightly before making his way over to the couch, sitting with his sword in hand. Studying it, he realized that he had forgotten the sharpener; of which still inhabited its usual spot on the countertop. 

Sighing, he extended his hand, and almost on command, the sharpener lifted from the table. Slowly, it floated into his open hand, landing softly in his palm. All of this he performed effortlessly before getting to work, running the hard object up and down his blade. 

He vaguely noticed the sparks as they flew, his mind completely on his work. 

So concentrated on his work, he was, that he almost missed the feeling of a new presence in the room. 

Almost.

Lighting fast to the human eye, he spun, the sword's tip finding the throat of the intruder.

Owen looked up and into the face of the trespasser, barely able to contain the growl that escaped his own throat. He scowled, his eyes narrowing into venomous slits. 

Red hair, black evil eyes, fiendish smile… 

"Hello, Owen." 

Trevor. Definitely Trevor. 

***

*: The turtles, in my series at lease, are more like the Fox Box turtles / Movie turtles, being 5 feet 5 inches. Not as short as other turtle depictions, and I would love to keep it that way! (Four feet tall my ass!!!)

**: When I say 'before' I meant way before, as in the old Donny. Not when she got the bite, but before that! Ok, Got it? Good!

~~~

Lol, I'm not that sinister, but I do looooooovvveee cliffies. Just couldn't resist, you know….it's like an addiction. I'm addicted to keeping you guys in suspense….I almost feel sorry for you, but not quite : D, R and R


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer:…I Am the Ninja Turtles, really I Am!

Chapter Eleven

Trevor smiled wildly, humored by the reaction he got from the younger vampire. However, it meant nothing to Owen. His sword pricked the soft flesh of the vampire's throat. Not enough to maim him, but enough to draw blood. 

"Why are you here?" Owen's voice was no more than a guttural growl against the heavy silence that had settled in the room, the sword never moving from its owner's adversary. 

Trevor couldn't help but smile. 

"You were so engrossed with what you were doing; you completely missed my presence… until it was too late." He grinned cheekily at Owen's narrowing eyes. Owen took the offensive, annoyed and enraged over the entire situation. Trevor should not have been there in the first place, not to mention, chiding him for his lack of focus on his surroundings. 

"You talk too much for someone that can be decapitated with a flick of my wrist." Owen all but mouthed, the sword prodding Trevor's throat as an example. The blood flowed down his neck. 

Apathetically, Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"You talk too much for someone that should be dead by now." He retaliated with ease, his eyes blinking knowledgably, the smirk never leaving his lips. Owen growled, the sword deepening in its depth. Trevor, without batting an eye, looked away with a wave of his hand. "I could have killed you at anytime, and believe me, I would have jumped at the opportunity, but sadly…there are bigger things to worry about right now." Trevor stated matter-of-factly growing serous towards the end. 

Owen grew tired of Trevor's moving mouth and seriously contemplated putting the horrible vampire out of his misery, but his intrigue at Trevor's words kept him from making the final cut.

"Bigger things?" The sword lightened its bite, but never moved from its place _in_ Trevor's throat. Trevor nodded slowly, his neck never leaving the bite of the sword. 

"Yes, I came to warn you." He stated simply.

Owen seethed. He didn't believe that "warn you" crap for a second, but he would get to the bottom of it nevertheless. 

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Trevor looked up at the inquiry, his eyes dancing. Owen knew what he wanted. 

Slowly, cautiously, he lowered his sword, keeping his eyes on the trespassing vampire as he did. Trevor waited, smirking at the ruffled Owen as the sword found its place in its sheath. The bleeding wound sealed up before his eyes, but Owen paid it little mind. Meanwhile, Trevor smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to put that poor excuse of a weapon away." Trevor stated absently as he made his way over to the couch, sitting down. Owen watched him, growing angry at his sudden appearance, and now his unsolicited homeliness. Nevertheless, despite Owen's obvious abhorrence towards him, Trevor still smiled up at his rival, his eyes dancing. _'I know something you don't.'_ they seemed to say.

Owen watched him disgustingly.

"What do you want, or is it bigger than that too?" Owen snarled, sarcasm dripping from the tenor in his voice. He couldn't help but feel completely on edge and agitated at the vampire's lack of explanation; the fact that Trevor was even _in_ his house, on his couch _and_ smirking up at him didn't seem to help matters much either …

Trevor met his gaze, finally going serous. He held back the bubble of hate that flowed from his gut at the younger vampire's sarcasm, but he let it go. Usually he would have release it, his gun making his hatred known. But, if he wanted this mission to be successful, he would have to let it go, if only for tonight. 

"Well, actually, I wanted to make a proposal." He stated quietly, keeping his voice in check and the unsurpassed loathe and anger that flowed through him with that statement, in line. 

At the word 'proposal' Owen grimaced. The last time he had heard that word, his entire life had changed. 

Obliviously (well, not really) Trevor continued, feeling the smile reform on his lips as he did. 

"I want you to join me, taking you place as my apprentice as you should have in the beginning." He stated, forcing the sincerity into his voice. 

Owen watched the vampire as if he had just grown two heads. 

Join him?! 

He must be off his rocker! 

Owen scowled. His hatred and disgust for the vampire before him grew with every passing moment, turning his vision blood red with rage. 

"Get. Out." He growled, a sudden glare thrown in the vampire's direction. In his absolute anger, the barriers within his mind and body began to crack; the balance of powers shifting from one end of the spectrum to the other. Along with the ends of his clothing and his hair, random objects began to levitate, although oblivious to the angered Owen. Meanwhile, his aura flowed from him, adding black shadows to his already pale face.

Trevor frowned, sneering at how angry he had seemed to make the younger vampire. 

Now he would never complete his mission.

Un-phased by the floating objects and the obvious change in bearing, he continued, angered at his failure, and then at the vampire before him. 

"You had so much potential, Owen." He stated icily, his own calm anger adding to the already chilled room. Owen snarled as the older vampire continued. "I turned you into one of us because of that potential, but now, I see that it was a waste. A complete waste."

Trevor shook his head.

"Get out!" Owen growled once again, the dam cracking and crumpling under the monstrous pressure. However, Trevor was not finished. Ignoring him, he continued once more. 

"You were an even bigger failure as a vampire, than as a man. I should have kill you from the beginning, at least then you would have been of use to the wolves and animals as they fed upon you. It was a waste of my blood to turn you into what you are; blood that you didn't even deserve. You don't deserve the blood that flows through you, you don't even deserve the human blood that you drink. 

All you disserve is death;

You and your new freak of a pet!"

Owen watched him, shocked, Trevor's last few words racking his thoughts with a jolt. 

He knew about Donny. 

He knew about Donatello all along. 

Owen seethed.

The sanctity of the turtles were now in jeopardy because of him, but Owen knew that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe, no matter what the cost. However, Trevor's next and final statements were the ones that finally topped the cake, sending everything into motion with his scornful words… 

"You disserved death, just as your family di-"

That was all Trevor got out. Owen reared up, his bellow like the yell of a thousand demons. 

"GET OUT!" The flood damns lay destroyed as his full power flowed free from its restraints. As a result, Owen's unseeing eyes seeped into a harsh gold, his feet lifting from the ground as the aura of hatred and anger flowed through and around him. The vampire on the other end watched on as Owen lifted up, his entire ensemble floating up as well as if carried by wind. The vampire's arms slowly extended, his open palm facing _him…_and that was all he saw. He was blinded by the wild and swift barrage of objects that shot his way before his vision went absolutely white at the sharp pain in his chest. The invisible force seemed to pound into him, heavier and more forceful than the fastest car. It sent him flying, he hit the window _hard_. A crack echoed the room as his ribs broke from under the blinding force. However, in that same split second, another sound rung out; the breaking of glass. The force had sent Trevor clear across the room and through the closed window. 

He fell into the night air. 

And was gone.

~~~~

__

"Daddy, I made something for you."

Owen looked up at the sudden presence, the outline of his little girl barely visible amongst the shadows. Owen smiled, motioning the young girl over and around his large desk. He pulled the bundle into his lap, brush away a curly lock of hair from her eyes as he did. 

"Yes Christina, what did you want to show me?" He asked her, truly curious. She had mentioned that she was working on something before when she was in the kitchen with her mother. However, when he asked about it, she smiled, stating that it was a surprise and that 'A handful of patience is worth more than a bushel of brains.' He has smiled at the proverb she recite; she definitely got that from her mother. 

Now, hours later, she sat on his lap, her hand still expectantly behind her back. Owen smiled warmly at her bright eyes, her grin: the smile of a thousand angels. 

She removed her hand from her back. 

Owen gasped, holding the cherished present. 

"Oh, Christina! How did you-"

Cristina smiled smugly at her father's obvious surprise. "Well, momma held a little, but I did most of the fixing. See daddy!"

Cristina excitedly pulled the black book from her father's hands, opening the pages. Markings and old notes inhabited the borders of the pages. 

The hand writing of his father. 

"See, it's your old bible, but we fixed it." She closed the book, displaying the new leather that coated the front. In gold, on the very top, the script 'The Bible' shimmered in new splendor. 

His father's bible was now renewed. 

As Owen looked over the book in silent wonder, it only seemed to make Christina only that more excited. She took the book one more time, showing him the last and best part. 

"And daddy, see, We even put our names in it!" Christina excitedly pulled the book from out of his large hands, this time, flipping to the back of the cover. Owen read the small script aloud.

"To our loving husband and tender father. 

~Anna and Christina Cromwell."

A tear slipped down his cheek. Christina watched him, her confusing bleeding into her angelic face. Why was he crying?

"Don't you like it daddy?" She asked, frowning. The thought of him not liking it made her sad. However, that thought was pushed away as Owen brought his little girl into his strong arms, hugging her tenderly, his tears finally flowing freely. 

"I love it." He whispered into her hair. And indeed, he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen slumped to the ground, physically and mentally drained. If he thought he was tired before, he had been sorely mistaken. He could barely stand at the moment, his head barely able to keep itself up. However, Owen collected the reserve within himself to stand, looking around his apartment in slow shock. 

It was completely destroyed. 

The broken glass still littered the hard wood floor, the blood of Trevor coloring it red as if painting the picture of the violence that had occurred that night. A draft seeped in through the now opened window, making the room colder than it already was. Owen turned, eyeing everything around him. The furniture lay toppled and broken as things had flown everywhere. All sorts of sharp objects, and even a few dull ones, lined the far wall, near and around where Trevor had been standing. He didn't remember those in his fury, as he didn't remember much of anything. His mind had gone blank as he broke, the power flowing from his body freely and absolutely. 

But who knew it could cause such destruction? 

Well, he did know one thing; it had been his force that had destroyed his home. 

Anger is a very strong emotion. If not kept in check, it had the power to destroy lives, families…

And in this case

An apartment.

Owen sighed, complete defeated. Everything was beyond repair, even the other rooms were affected by his rage. 

His mattress lay on the floor, his bed spring snapped right in two. His drier lay toppled and broken, useless. Even in his bathroom, the back half of bath tub lay cracked and broken; the sink lay on the floor in the same condition. The only thing that seemed to be unaffected by the mental rampage was his refrigerate, and even that sat open. Owen's journey ended in the kitchen, looking into the open refrigerator. Six packets of blood lay on its gradually warming shelves. Slowly, he put them in his pockets, one by one. 

He had come to his decision. 

Vampires were travelers by nature, never staying one place for too long. 

And he was no exception.

His house was trashed, way beyond repair. 

So he would just have to leave.

He walked through the trashed den and into his bedroom. His bed stand table lay in the corner, it contents sprawled everywhere. He searched the mess, smiling sadly as he came upon the objects he had been looking for. 

A small black book followed by a hand made wooden cross inhabited his pale palms. He put the cross in his pocket, the leather strap barely going in. However, all of his attention lay on the black book. He slowly opened it reading the scrip just as he had every day for the past millennium. 

__

"To our loving husband and tender father. 

~Anna and Christina Cromwell."

This time there were no tears. These words were only remnants, remnants of what was and would never be. 

He turned, walking away from the apartment. 

He could now leave this place without turning back. 

And he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Were you able to persuade him, follower?"

'No master, I was not.' Knees fell to the ground. There was silence. 

****

"Then he shall die with the rest in the death and destruction of this world, as it should have been in the beginning." Black eyes looked up from the ground. The follower's ashen face mirrored mild surprise before melting into smugness. That had been what he wanted all along, but his master had objected. But now, since the object in question was deemed useless to their cause, he was now an enemy, as well as the rest of man kind. His master's voice spoke up, cutting off his thoughts.

"**Now go. Tell the others what I have told you." **The follower stood, turning from the black room. After a moment, the demon called out to him one more time. 

****

"You have failed me tonight, Trevor, and for that there will be repercussions…" Trevor stopped but did not turn back. He nodded once before continuing; he would be punished for his disobedience, there was no way around that. But he would gladly follow his master. 

With the coming of that same master came the destruction of the world he loathed, so for that he would suffer gladly for the benefit of their elite group. 

He left the room. The demon's yellow eyes followed his retreating figure. 

He scowled. 

They had needed the one they called Owen in his ranks, his powers being well beyond the other fallen angles, his blood line being the closest to the all powerful Arch-Angel, Seraphim, herself. 

A great commodity to any revolutionary army. Easily he could have been a general, but no. 

That would not be.

He would die with the rest of their weakened blood brothers. 

And with their death came the beginning of his reign. Drakoc, the top general of the Beelzebubian Army, would finally reign as Supreme.

But he would have to come to this world, first. 

'My followers will take care of that…' He smiled smugly as his presence disappeared from the dark room, and from the earth as a whole. Back to the fiery depths of hell he went. 

Shunned, he could not hold his presence on earth for very long. But with the help of followers,

Soon…Very Soon,

He would hold his presence there permanently, as he reigned on high as Sovereign. 

~~~

A/N: Sorry, I can't give away much, this chapter is supposed to raise questions, which I believe it did! *sees a million hands go up* But I'm sorry, you're all gonna have to wait for the answers. *a million dejected hands go down* I know, I know, it's cruel. But it's the way things just have to be. Hey, but to keep you guys busy, look up the word "Seraphim" and you will understand that a little better (although you will still be in the dark as to what that means in the story exactly) For the purpose of the story, I made it into an Arch-Angel, which will end up being pretty cool, if I do say so my self. 

Sadly that is all I can tell you. You'll have to wait for more to learn anything else….SO REVIEW IN THE MEAN TIME!…so I don't feel sad and not continue because of it…*SMILES EVILLY* 

***

I bet you guys are a little bit confused *blank stares from everyone*….HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Then I've done my job :D (Don't worry everything will be explained, and for that I am excited. A LOT of stuff to come!) R and R


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I'm not the Ninja Turtles….I thought I was, but I'm not…

Chapter Twelve

Donatello stirred from his spot on the bed, the warmth in his arms awakening him along with the faint smell of lilacs that tickled his nose. He breathed; immediate recognizing what it was without the need to open his eyes. 

**__**

"Centrice."

It stirred, turning in his arms. A small kiss was place on his jaw as her melodic but sleepy voice sounded out, breaking their comfortable silence for the first time. 

"Hm?" 

He frowned. He didn't call her, but she responded as if he did.

It was as if she had heard his thought. 

But, that was impossible…right?

She looked up at him, noticing the frown. She frowned in response. He was doing it again. Reaching up, she stroked the side of his face, silently willing the wrinkles of worry and contemplation away. 

"You think too much…" She whispered while leaning forward. This time, she kissed the skin just above his plastron, that being the only thing in reach at the moment. At that and her words, Donny visibly relaxed, forgetting all about his worry. In those few seconds of thought, he had developed a thesis and had the beginnings of a sort of experiment to prove whether he was telepathic or not. Owen had mentioned that vampires usually were, But was he?…

However, at Centrice's remark and menstruations, he stopped, mainly just to prove her statement wrong. 

"I don't think too much…" His eyes danced with the humor in his statement. Centrice smiled, laughing softly into Donny's chest. 

"Oh, I think you do." She stated with a giggle. Donny grinned and leaned his head up to look his girlfriend in the eye with mock irritation.

"Oh, I disagree," He, well, disagreed. "I think I think just fine. After all," He grinned proudly, "I _am _a genius, you know." He stated, matter-of-factly; his chest rising into a swell. Centrice smiled at his antics. "Oh yes, a genius, uh huh…" She smirked, rolling her eyes. 

__

'What a jackass!' Her mind added just as she turned away. 

Don raised his head. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, an eye ridge posted in response. 

She turned back blinking, visibly confused over his small explanation. "What?…"

"You called me a jackass. I heard it, clear as day." He threw her a look of his own before grinning, not really taking offence to the word itself but finding her denial of the phrase amusing. 

She blinked once again. She didn't say it out loud, did she? Well, at least, she didn't _remember_ saying it out loud, just thinking it. 

She reminisced. 

Maybe she had said it without realizing it. But she _would _have realized it if she did say it out loud. Either way, she definitely remembered thinking it.

But that was all. 

Meanwhile, Donny watched her, grinning at her new expression of contemplation. 

"Now who thinks too much?" He laughed, gathering her into his arms as he did. He leaned in, kissing trail from her collar to her warm mouth. She couldn't help but moan softly before catching his lips in passion. She allowed her former confusion to melt away into the feel of his warm beak. However, it was short-lived for Donatello soon pulled away. She was about to protest but instead followed his gaze to the digital clock. 

They really had to get going soon. 

She sighed dejectedly at the retreating excitement in her gut. Meanwhile, He untangled his limbs from around her small frame with a small sigh of his own. 

"We've got to go," He whispered, "I have practice in a half an hour." The slight regret in his voice made it all but evident that he really didn't want to leave just yet despite his words. It wasn't every day that he got to cuddle with his girl. Besides, there were way fewer distractions in his room than her house. No prying neighbors, no poorly timed telephone calls, overall just fewer distractions.

Or so he thought. 

A light tapping caught Centrice's and Donny's attention. They exchange glances just as Donny called out. 

"Who is it?" He shouted, eyeing Centrice curiously as he spoke. The muffled voice on the other side of the door sounded out in response. 

It was Raph. 

His strong Brooklyn accent all but gave him away.

"Leo says to get yer ass in gear, you lazy bum!" Raph yell harshly at the turtle, before softening his voice for the other occupant of the room. "Centrice, if you wanna use the bathroom, use it now, cause otherwise you'll be stuck with cold water." Centrice smiled at Raph's obvious change in mannerism between herself and Donny. 

"Thank you Raphael, I will be out in a second." Donny caught her smile and was about to respond with a remark of his own, but Raph replied from behind the door, cutting him off. 

"Good, hey drag Donny out with you, he needs to get his ass kicked in practice…Leo said." Don frowned, rolling his eyes. 

"I don't think Leo said all of that…" Donny smiled at his brother's antics. He reached out a hand, pulling Centrice into his arms once again, nuzzling her neck as he did. There was a slight pause from the other side of the door before Raph responded. 

"H-Hey! Don't tell me what Leo said! I _know_ what Leo said. Ok?!" 

Don grinned, pulling away from their hug. 

"Ok, Raph…" He agreed absently, grinning down at Centrice's slight giggle. 

Raph's retreating footsteps was stopped. He turned back. 

"Oh, and don't forget to get one last look at your green ass on the way out, because by the time I'm through with you, the only colors you'll see there is black and blue." 

Don raised an eye ridge.

"Did Leo say that too?" He asked, Centrice laughed aloud as Raph responded just as quickly. 

"No, that was all me that time." Raph finally retreated from the door, for real time. Centrice waited until he was gone before looking up at her lover.

"Is it like this every morning?" She asked him. He smiled, shrugging as he began to spread the bed. 

"Yeah, mostly. Well, it varies from 'Get up you lazy bum!' to 'Wakkie Wakkie, Einstein wanna-be.' depending on who's waking me up." 

She nodded, the slight smile never leaving her lips at the humor of it all. A life with three brothers; humor if there ever was a definition for the word. Growing up as an only child, she never had to share a shower, or get a sibling wake up call. But now, the experience of being inside of this family opened her mind to all of the different families that existed. She felt lucky, getting a glimpse of this one, regardless of how non-conventional it seemed compared to the "average" two-point five children, family. Meanwhile, Donny continued in his jabber, feeling rather talkative this morning for more reasons than one. 

"Well, when I was younger, I always had a problem getting up in the morning." He explained, smoothing out the last wrinkle in the sheet before turning to her. She raised an eye brow; that was hard to believe. It was rather difficult to picture this hard-working, genius of a turtle having trouble just getting up. He caught her gaze, reading her skepticism immediately. 

"No, it's true! Really! When we were little turtles, Splinter said I use to throw horrible tantrums. He also said that for that reason alone, I got a lot of spankings and time outs. "

Centrice shrugged, slightly amused at the thought of Don getting a spanking for _misbehaving_! 

If that wasn't a paradox, she didn't know what was. 

"That doesn't sound too bad. Everyone has thrown a tantrum or two." She stated simply. She remembered throwing a few tantrums herself, and it having similar consequences. 

However, Donatello still did not seem convinced. 

"Well yeah, but I use to throw _really_ bad ones."

She raised an eyebrow. 

They couldn't have been that bad.

"How bad?"

He sighed. 

__

'Here goes.' 

"Well, the others say that when we were five, I punched Leo right in the beak when he came to wake me up." 

She laughed. 

"Well that's not too bad." She stated, giggling. However Donatello's look alone told her that that was just the beginning.

"Well, maybe, but then Raph tried. I don't remember this part by my own account, but Mike says that he shook me, and I didn't respond. So…he slapped me. And then…"

Centrice went to laugh, but she held it, noticing how truly disturbed Donatello had become. 

"And then…what?" 

"I kicked him." 

Again, that wasn't _too_ bad. But once more, Donatello continued, reading her dismissive look. 

"But it wasn't just the fact that I kicked him that got me in so much trouble…It was the issue of _where_ I kicked him_..."_

Centrice burst into hysterical laughter, completely unable to hide it anymore. Donatello watched her, rather annoyed that she would find such a horrible act humorous, but smiled none-the-less at her reaction. It took a while, and a few "I'm sorry's" before she was able to control her laugher, and even then, his face and the image of a five year old Donny kicking one of his brothers in the groin only made her giggle all the more. Meanwhile, Don waited for her laughing spell to calm down before even attempting to speak. 

However, she beat him to the punch. 

"Your right," She stated, her laughing fit calming into a few random chuckles. "That is bad!"

"I told you!" He stated pointedly. "But you didn't believe me." He crossed his arms in mock anger. She giggled once more before approaching him with a well placed kiss and a hug. 

"Well, at least you grew out of it." She noted, her voice a song in his ear. 

"Well, mostly..."

"Mostly?" 

He grinned at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he murmured. "Well, I still have a tendency to oversleep now and then…" 

She grinned. 

That was too funny! 

She would have laughed out loud all over again, but the look Donny gave her told her that he was truly embarrassed, his cheeks reddening into a blush. 

Too Cute. 

Don blinked in surprise, realizing how long they had been talking. 

Practice would be starting in a few minutes.

Once again, he untangled himself from Centrice, heading for the door. This time he opened it, motioning for her to follow.

"We have to get going, so ladies first." He waved her through exasperatedly putting a smile on her lips, allowing his past embarrassment to melt away. She complied, walking through the open doorway. However, just as she got there, his hand quickly snaked around her waist as he closed the door with the other, leaving them both in the hallway. Soon, that hand too found its way around her waist as he hugged her from behind. 

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the ear. "I feel like I can tell you anything…despite your laughing." 

She giggled as his breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck. Tentatively, her own hand snaking up, gently massaging whatever skin she could find. 

"I love you too." She whispered, her voice barely audible in the silence of the hall. However, that silence was soon broken by another voice. 

Actually, three other voices. 

Michelangelo whistled. 

"Whoa, Donny, keep that heat in the kitchen, bro!" Mike laughed as Donatello's head shot up at the foreign noise, his cheeks flushing red almost immediately. Raph snickered before chiming in. 

"Yeah, get a room you two!" 

Centrice kept her head low, but was not able to hide the small smile that crossed her pink lips. Leo snickered along with his brothers, but soon grew serous. That was enough fun. But now, it was time for practice. 

"Come on Donny, let's go." His light but non-playful tone silenced the other two, reducing their remarks to mere grins. Donatello sighed, as Leo threw him his _bo_. Centrice watched him as he walked away only to throw one more look back at her before heading into the dojo. The other two turtles followed, playfully shoving the one in purple as they went. "Get in there Lover Boy!" One of the few remarks she was able to pick up from their quiet commentary. She turned to leave, heading for the bathroom, but noticed that the one in blue still stood in the hallway, watching her expectantly. 

"Centrice, if you want to take a shower or something -"

"I know, I know, do it now so that I can get some warm water." She interrupted, completing his order for him. 

Leo smiled, raising an eye ridge.

"So I guess Raph delivered my message, huh?"

Centrice smiled back, heading for the bathroom as she did. 

"Something, like that." She stated before turning into the bathroom completely, locking the door. Leo smiled, shaking his head.

__

'That Centice is something else…"

He grinned as he waited for the inevitable. As if on cue, the "bathroom" door unlocked as Centrice stepped out. Masking her embarrassment with a stance of annoyance, she tapped a foot, waiting. He hid his laugh with a well placed cough before responding. 

"The bathroom is _that_ door." He pointed to the door directly across from the one she had walked into. Although he tried to mask it with another cough, he failed horrible as he laughed out loud at the look she threw him before entering the real bathroom. A "Thanks" was all she could muster before locking the door. Leo grinned widely as he finally made his way into the dojo. 

__

'Yup, definitely somethin' else…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost time for breakfast. 

Leo winced slightly as the dagger's tip pierced his finger, breaking the barrier his skin had on the crimson, allowing a few drops the method of escaped. He watched as his own blood mingled with that of the transfusion pack. The surface rippled and waved before calming; the waves smoothing out as they reached the barrier of glass. He sighed, running the wounded finger under a little cold water. 

He was finished. 

He placed the cup on the counter as he made his way to the table. Despite his acceptance, there was still a small part of him that still stated that this was wrong, but now he knew better. 

If anything, this was the sincerest thing he had ever done, and he would gladly do it again in a heartbeat.

What was a drop of blood every twelve hours to a brother?

Nothing, that's what.

Hearing footsteps, he picked up the paper that inhabited the table and began reading, not wanting to look over-suspicious. As if on cue, Donatello walked in, his own bandana near soaked from precipitation. He had checked on Centrice before heading to the kitchen for breakfast, leaving Raph in the dojo and Mike in the shower. 

In the background, Mike's faint singing echoed the rather quiet lair as it did every morning. 

Don smiled at Mike's rendition of Ave Maria as he slowly made his way to the fridge. Opening it, he peered inside. Leo watched as the turtle's smile faltered, his eyes searching the shelves, more in worried anxiousness than anything else.

Leo smiled to himself. Meanwhile, Don double-checked the shelves, his nerves getting the better of him as he began to panic. He was missing a pack. 

Leo noticed his frantic but quiet searching. 

"I fixed it already, it's on the counter." 

Don looked up startled before visibly relaxing as if realizing what Leo had said. His eyes narrowed in slight confusion as he approached the full glass of blood. 

Leo looked up slightly as Donny gave him a look. 

"What?" He asked innocently. However, Donatello did not buy the act for a second. 

Leo then noticed his blank and rather confused stare. 

"I thought I would do it for you today now that I know how." He explained, reading his brother like a book. Meanwhile, Leo went back to his paper, reading absently as if the entire situation was no big deal. 

In reality, he feared Don's reaction. 

Donny could take Leo actions negatively, seeing it as diminutive gesture, mocking what he had become. Leo snorted at the thought; he would never make fun of Donny, especially not like that. 

But did Donny know that?

The faint sound of someone drinking answered his question. Donny drunk slowly, once again pushing down the repulsion that bubbled up at the thought of exactly what he was doing. All he could concentrate on was finishing the glass, or else he would not be able to. Nevertheless, just like last time, the rumble in his belly silenced, melting into the more familiar feeling of 'I just need food.' Leo watched as he gulped the whole thing down, his face showing his inner struggle. Realizing he was staring, he went back to his paper, not wanting to make his brother uncomfortable. Donatello opened the eyes he didn't remember closing. 

"Thanks, Leo…" He murmured, wiping his mouth. Slowly, he placed the empty glass in the sink, only to realize how much he hated seeing the blood stained glass. So, more out of habit than anything thing else, he turned on the warm water to wash the glass out. 

"No problem." Leo stated more to himself than to Donatello. He knew he wouldn't have been heard for the sound of the running water more than muted his voice; that or Michelangelo's sudden scream as the water in the shower went from temperately warm to frigid cold in less than a second flat. 

At the scream Don quickly turned off the water. But it was too late. A steady line of curses flowed from the bathroom as Mike turned off the shower, angry that his shower had been interrupted. Despite himself, Leo grinned widely. 

With Donny Ok, and everyone feeling better, it was beginning to feel just like old times, before everything turned their lives upside down. 

It was as if they were finally becoming a family again. 

The thought put an even wider grin on Leo's face before a well delivered exclamation from the disgruntled Mike made him laugh out loud; his and Don's hesitant chuckling filling the small kitchen with laughter.

"Donny?! Donny! I know that's you! If you're messing with the water again, I recommend you stop! Otherwise, someone's gonna end up with a broken computer!"

Yup, just like old times. 

***

Hmm….no cliffy, no real rising action, no adventure….just some fluff…and some fun…………I don't know what to think about that. 

…

YOU tell me what _you_ think about that! R and R


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer:…OK, now I don't own anything!

Chapter Thirteen

Owen puffed on his cigarette, watching vaguely as the smoke rose into the frigid air. He shivered despite himself. 

Autumn winds proved harsh as the days between that and of the winter grew less in number.

His coat billowed against his body, it being his only method of warmth through the cold nights and the even colder days. With no home, it made surviving just that much harder. 

But he would suffice. 

Besides, he was a vampire, and vampires knew how to survive the coldest winter, or the most scorching of summers. 

After all, it was in their blood. 

He sighed, his mind finally wandering back to the task at hand. Donatello was moving along nicely in his lessons, showing great effort and determination. 

However, despite his efforts, he still seemed to be missing the point. There was more to vampirism than just sucking blood, as he had tried to explain earlier. _Much_ more. It was a mind set, a way of seeing the world in its true form. However, not all vampires ever found this mind set, this sense of surroundings, but if Donny found it, it would be the edge that he needed to survive. At times like these and now with Trevor's knowledge of the turtles, he knew that this very skill would save all of their lives sooner or later. 

It was just a matter of when. 

And how? How would he get Donny to see, to understand, what it was he was trying to do? There was no way to explain it; no easy way out. The only way, was within oneself. He had to find it, and now. There were no answers on how, or on such matters. 

Just that Donny would have to find it for himself, no other way around it. 

Next, there was the issue of time. 

And there wasn't much. 

Something was going down, something big. Owen could _feel _it. Although he didn't know what it would be, he just _knew. _

It was a feeling that never steered him wrong, but could he trust it now? 

Owen sighed. He hoped that his senses were wrong, but he knew that they weren't. For the past millennia they haven't been, so why would they start now. 

The shit was about to hit the fan; there was no other phrase that could describe it any better. He just had to make sure that Donny was ready when it did.

However, that was easier said than done. Would Donny be ready for whatever the world was prepared to throw at him? There was no real way to know, but Owen had his suspicions. At the pace he was moving, Owen only could hope that Donny would find it before the moment he would have to call on that sense, that way of psyche to save his own life, or that of his family's. 

That was why Owen knew that he had to provide a catalyst of some sort. Donny needed this, even though he didn't know it yet. Owen knew from experience that the sense would almost be as essential as blood if used properly, making one nearly invincible.

And that, he knew, was in Donny's best interest, even if _he _didn't know.

Owen looked into the moonlit night, realizing how clear a night it was despite the turmoil he _knew_ was brewing on this earth. The stars shimmered brilliantly, blinking down from the heavens in their innocence. Owen watched their steady dance in silent appreciation. 

A beautiful night for such a damned world. 

However, a rustle from the near by bushes interrupted his star gaze, bringing him back to earth with the sound. He followed the sound with his eyes, immediately going alert only to relax as he caught sight of a shell. 

They were here. 

As if on cue, the focus of his thoughts finally stepped out of the bushes. However, Donatello did not face him right away. He seemed occupied, whispering to someone else, as if comforting them. Owen watched on curiously, expecting another turtle to step out of the bushes. However, he grew mildly suspired when he noticed the hand that Donny held was not green. 

It was pale.

"Come on, he's here." Don whispered, helping the mystery guest through the tough thistle of bushes. 

It was not until the figure fully emerged did Owen get a good glimpse of it. 

Or should he say, her. 

Neck length jet-black hair lined her pretty pale face. She seemed short, but probably considered average by normal people, standing just below the giant turtle in height. Her curvy figure and sensuous bust did not go unnoticed by his wandering eyes as he smiled in response. 

However, it was not until she turned, facing him, did he see the best part. 

Her eyes, being the green that they were, contrasted sharply to her pale face and dark hair. By far, setting her apart from any other woman he had seen in a while. As those eyes pierced his soul, he was hit by a pang of distant familiarity, but it passed just as quickly as he scanned over her body.

A beauty if he had ever seen one. 

"And who do we have here?" He approached the beauty as if she was the only one there. However, she seemed to grow uncomfortable under his gaze. Hesitantly, she turned to the turtle beside her as Donny stiffened. 

"This is Centrice," He motioned towards the girl while frowning at Owen's flirtatious reaction. He was just about to finish his statement, but was cut of by the smooth silk of Owen's voice. 

"Centrice, what a pretty na-"

"My _girlfriend._" Don finished, interruption Owen just as Owen had interrupted him. Owen stopped himself mid-sentence. 

__

'Girlfriend?! This **turtle** has a girlfriend?!' On the outside, though, he only hit Donny with a questioning stare before turning away from the entire ordeal. Although he made sure not to forget his manners, he complete ceased his flirting. 

She was taken. 

Meaning: she was off limits. 

"It is nice to meet you, Centrice." He nodded before taking her hand in his and giving it a solid shake. That was all he allowed before turning away completely, noticing for the first time (well not really) the other turtle that had also stepped from the bushes. 

"Raphael, if I'm not mistaken?" Owen offered his hand to this turtle, noticing the turtle's hesitance in accepting it. Owen also noticed that "Bandages's" well, bandages were now off, leaving his dark green skin uninterrupted except for the pads and bandana they all wore. He took note of it, silently calculating the healing time of these creatures. It was more out of habit than anything as he stored the data away as soon as he found it. 

Although, he would be the first on to admit that it was useless data now, he knew that it might just come in handy later. 

Meanwhile, Raph accepted the vampire's hand, still in awe at what stood before him. This was his first official "shadowing" of the vampire's lessons, and he couldn't describe the anticipation in his stomach, or the nervousness in his chest. Nevertheless, he made sure to do a good job of hiding it. 

"Yeah, I'm Raphael. But they call me Raph." He motioned towards the others at the word 'they.' Owen nodded before continuing, understanding the turtle's silent plea for Owen to use his nickname. 

"Alright then. Raph, Centrice, you two may watch from over there." He motioned towards the far end of the small clearing, making a silent plea of his own. Today, because of everything that would be happening between him and Donatello, he needed them as far out of the way as possible. Raph understood, despite his mind's small protest. However, still in awe over the entire situation, he allowed himself to listen to the order, taking Centrice's arm as he made his way over to where he had been instructed to sit. 

Centrice, at first, resisted, not completely understanding what was going on. But at the reassuring look Donny gave her, and the pleading look Raph gave her, she complied, moving along with the turtle in red to their destination. 

Owen watched their departure before turning. 

__

'Here goes.'

He moved to the other side of the clearing, taking off his jacket as he went. From the jacket he took out two wooden mock swords, but only picked up one. This one, he threw to Donny, of who caught it with practiced ease. 

He knew what Owen wanted him to do. Owen turned, the same smug smile on his face as last time, and with no other words, Donny charged; his sword ready and posited to do as much damage as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph obeyed the vampire, sitting where he was told. He looked over at the still Centrice only to catch her gaze. From beside him, Centrice had her doubts about the entire situation. However, when she caught Raph's gaze, the reassuring look he gave her in response hushed her worry just that much. But it didn't squash it completely. Nevertheless, her common sense told her otherwise. 

They wouldn't put Donny in danger…

Would they?

Her immediate mind told her no, they cared about Don just as much as she, but when she took one more look at the turtle beside her, she had her doubts. 

Behind Raph's steady gaze was a cloak of uneasiness that could easily have gone unnoticed. 

However, it wasn't.

Raph was just as worried about Donny as she was. 

Meanwhile, Raph kept his apprehensiveness to himself as a way of being strong for the female next to him. But with this being his first "shadow," he seriously had no idea what to expect. The others, after coming home from their own shadow of the vampire practices, never talked about what happened. 

Not even Mike. 

He couldn't blame them, they having come in so damn late, although he did feel a little disappointment every night they would come home and leave his silent questions unanswered. 

He was hoping to get a few answers tonight, and because of that, he had been secretly looking forward to his turn for ages. 

And now it was here, 

And he was not left disappointed. 

An explosion of motion immediately grabbed his attention. Both Centrice and Raph watched in silent fascination as Don charged the unarmed Owen. Raph's first thought was to protest; A ninja _never_ attacked the unarmed with arms. 

That was just unfair. 

But now he saw that in this situation, there could be an exception. Donny swung out with the mock sword, the tip of the wood intended to graze the stomach of Owen. However, Raph watched in amazement as Owen easily sidestepped the oncoming bite. Donny turned, un-phased by the miss, and continued the arch. Over and around it swung, and just as fast he turned, the sword's "blade" posited upward only to be back brought down in another deadly arch. 

But once again, Owen was too quick. 

Easily he sidestepped, and to Donny's surprise, counter acted. A fist slugged the unsuspecting turtle as he brought his sword downward, knocking him back a step or two.

Don blinked for a moment before realizing what had happened. 

Owen had hit him. 

But Owen never attacked, only dodged. However, his body told him otherwise as his cheek now pulsed with a new flash of pain. His eyes narrowing, he fought through, bringing the sword out to sweep Owen off of his feet. 

__

'Maybe then I'll have a chance…' 

But to no prevail. 

The vampire all but foresaw the sweep, and jumped over head the very second it was suppose to leave him on the ground. He landed completely on the other side of the kneeling turtle. A kick to his shell brought Donatello's face to the ground. 

His head hit the dirt with a thump and for a few seconds, he saw stars. 

From behind him, he could clearly hear Owen's calm and collected voice as he scolded him. 

"Donatello, you are neglecting to concentrate!" Owen crossed his arms at the turtle's back, eyeing him wearily. Slowly, realizing that he was not currently under attack, he detached himself from the dirt ground. He stood, spitting out the mix of dirt and his own blood as he did. 

He faced Owen once again. 

A cut just under his right eye leaked blood; it being where a small rock had made itself known. Owen waited patiently as the turtle stood; grimacing lightly at the nasty cut that now inhabited his face. However, he did not have to watch it for too long for the cut sealed itself up right before his eyes. 

Don watched Owen obliviously. 

"I am concentrating!" Don assured him. Owen smirked.

"Are you?" He asked, his characteristic smirk never leaving his lips. "Well then try harder!" He burst into motion, this time attacking at will. In less than two seconds Donatello had hit the ground for the second time that night. He felt useless, a giant lump of flesh compared to the perfection that was Owen. Owen gave him the time to pick himself back up as he chided the turtle once again. 

"Your not! You're not thinking, therefore your missing the whole point!" Don watched him with a gaze in between anger and confusion. 

__

'Missing the point?' 

"It's not all here." Owen approached Donny once again, but not to attack. He motioned towards the turtle eyes. "It's here, and here." He poked Donatello in the plastron and then brought the same finger up to tap his forehead. 

Now Donatello was really confused. 

Owen sighed, observing the turtle's blank look. He turned away heading back to his starting position. "It's the way of thinking, Don, that you're not understanding. There is more to vampires that just blood; it's a mode of consciousness, a way of seeing the world. Only after a vampire finds this place of mind can they take advantage of it all, the good and the bad." He turned then, once again facing the turtle. 

"And it is up to you to find it."

Owen charged the turtle. However this time, he was ready.

__

'A way of mind…'

Donny went to sidestep, and achieved in getting one of his feet out of the way of the oncoming vampire, but once again he was floored by the white fist. 

Meanwhile, Raph was beyond angry. 

What did this "Owen" kid think he was doing? He had a good mind to step in and teach that guy a lesson, but something told him no. Owen's words replayed in his mind. 

**__**

"A mode of consciousness, a way of seeing the world..." 

__

'What did he mean?' Raph winced as Don hit the ground once again. The sight of his brother suffering made him instinctively defensive, but he knew he shouldn't step in.

It was weird, but he couldn't help but trust that the vampire knew what he was doing, mostly because of the wisdom of his words. 

Or at least, he hoped the vampire knew what he was doing. 

When Don hit the ground for the seventh time, it was obvious that he needed help, so Raph did the only thing he could. 

"Come on, Donny! You can do this!" He yelled his encouragements as he stood.

The turtle looked up at that, a slow smile forming on his lips at his brother's words. 

__

'He thinks that I can do this…Therefore, I know I can!'

Owen, too, smiled at Donny's thoughts. Maybe a little family encouragement would do him some good. 

Donny stood, his determination growing more and more every second. _'I can do this!'_

Owen blinked as he suddenly rushed him, sending him tottering for a split second. However, just as quickly, Owen regained his balance, and in one movement, sent Donatello to the dirt once more. 

However, Donny never lost a beat.

Don noticed Owen's slight falter and flipped back up, attacking the vampire just as quickly as before. A rush of excitement went through the vampire as he watched Donny get faster and faster in his movements. No where near as fast as Owen, but the improvement was noticeable to more persons than one. 

Centrice watched as the battle raged. Donny was definitely holding his ground now, but was still at a disadvantage. Owen still maneuvered around the on coming turtle, but found that Donny hit the ground less often, and even managed to get in a few hits of his own. A swell filled her heart as she saw hope. Maybe Donny could do it after all and all he needed was a little help? 

"Donny, you can do this! I believe in you! Show 'em what you got!" She stood, yelling his encouragements across the small clearing. 

Her speech was like heaven to Don's ears as his heart flitted just at the sound of her voice alone. It all felt so wonderful. They believed in him, just as he should believe in himself. 

And now he did.

Owen smirked, watching as Donatello's eyes went glossy as he was pushed to the other side. That had been all he needed all along, the encouragement of his family and loved ones to push him over. 

Don closed his eyes, sighing deeply, but as he opened them he froze. 

__

'Black and white?' Don looked around, and yes, everything around him was in black and white. Well, everything except for one main thing. 

Owen stood before him, fully in color, and shining brightly with a light that Donny could not explain or understand. Owen smirked at him, his eyes glowing approvingly and with pride for his student. 

He did it. He finally did it. 

Donny blinked in mystification. 

"W-what is this? Where am I?!" Don's slight panic flowed from his voice, but the wide smile from Owen's seemed to keep the panic subdued. 

"You did it Donny." Owen stated simply, grinning. 

"I did…what?" Donny blinked all the more at his statement. 

"You found the _Plane._" Owen explained simply. "You now see the world as it is, and as it can be…"

Don slowly turned his head, looking around once again. He caught sight of his brother and girlfriend at the far end of the clearing. He blinked _hard,_ but opening his eyes proved they had not betrayed him the first time. Both of them sported lights of their own, illuminating them against the dreary black and white of the rest of the world. 

"Why are th-"

"Energy." Owen interrupted him, answering the question nevertheless. Don blinked, turning back to the brightly florescent Owen.

"What?" 

Owen approached him, smiling. 

"What you are seeing, is energy, in its purest form." It took a while, but Don slowly nodded in understanding. He eyed Owen, him being the brightest thing in his vision. Everything on him illuminated brightly against the back drop of black and white, a brilliance that left him blinking. Owen allowed him the time to observe, watching as Donny looked him over before turning down to himself. Don lifted a large green hand to his face in wonder at the bright light that flowed from his own body. 

"Yes, you hold a bundle of energy as well." Owen answered Don's silent question before turning away. 

"Now…" Owen slowly walked over to the fallen weapon, retrieving it. He tossed the wooden sword to Don, of who caught it with practiced ease, before picking up the extra weapon now that it proved necessary. "Let's see you put that energy to good use…" 

Owen charged.

**__**

And so it began.

***

Wow! Very Cool, if I do say so myself. Sometimes I just have to sit back and just watch the story as if it was a movie. But it's not about what I think. It's about what you guys think. So Review…I'm waiting….*is eating popcorn from the movie/fic*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer:…OK, I don't own anything (EXCEPT for Centrice, Owen, and Aunt Lulu…and _one_ of these characters aren't even _in _this story)!

Chapter Fourteen

Raph and Centrice watched in complete awe as the field exploded into fast movement. However, this time, it wasn't just Owen; Donatello easily matched his speed.

He was moving just as fast as the vampire himself.

Meanwhile, Don watched on in displaced amazement at how easily he moved. Effortlessly, it seemed. His limbs found their own way into blocks and such, as his feet maneuvered automatically. Meanwhile, his mind was in shock.

Was that him moving so fast?

Was that his arms moving in a blur before his eyes?

Over and over again, he blocked the attacking Owen, sidestepping or flipping out of the way. He "watched" his body move for a few moments before everything finally clicked.

This was him; it was his arms, his hands, his feet. All he had to do now was control it.

Owen attacked steadily, grinning wider with every block; wider with every well-placed dodge; wider with every maneuver.

Donny was in the _Plane, _now; his survival was now ensured.

However, that grin faltered when a green fist suddenly shot out at him, catching him completely off guard. All of a sudden, Donny attacked, putting the skill of ninjitsu to good use. He soon found that with it, it gave him a certain edge; a certain way of control that he soon found was what he needed to overpower the old vampire.

Shock went through him when he actually hit is target.

Owen was slammed back by the giant fist, the wind flowing from him with a giant _whoosh._ He hit the ground with a meager thud, his sword flying from his hand as he did. Owen blinked up at him, his eyes uncharacteristically wide in the shock of what had just happened.

A shadow came over him from above.

"Are you ok?" Don asked hesitantly, looking down at the fallen Owen in worry. Now that he was back out of the _Plane _his vision was back to normal. But now he looked down at the vampire in concern. Isn't that what Owen _wanted_? His mission all along was to successfully attack the vampire, which he did.

But did he go too far?

Centrice and Raph watched on in silence. Don looked up at them to give them a shrug before turning back down to the vampire.

However, just as he was beginning to worry, the vampire's stunned gaze went from surprised to a bright grin as he suddenly swung his legs up and around, knocking the turtle right off of his feet.

It was Donny's turn to hit the ground, the thud of impacted echoing in the small clearing. Meanwhile, Owen followed the wide arch his feet provided, swinging around until his feet touched solid ground again.

Donny moaned from the dirt.

He was growing more and more familiar with the dirt, it seemed, since he kept hitting it so damn often.

'So, I might as well just stay here.' He thought meekly, and did just that.

A shadow came over him after he had just succeeded in closing his eyes.

Well, actually, three shadows.

Donny opened his eyes only to look up into the faces of Raph, Centrice, and Owen.

"Donny, are you ok?" Raph's voice was low and light. He was amused.

Don smiled up at him, placing his hands behind his head as he did.

"Never been better…why?" He asked absently. At that, Raph smiled as Centrice laughed.

Meanwhile, Owen watched on, just as amused but there was other business to be taken care of first.

"Donatello, we are finished for today, and in this part of your study." Don's questionable gaze landed on Owen as well as the gazes of the two other listeners. Owen noticed all of their eyes and grew temporarily uncomfortable. However, Raph's voice soon interrupted the silence as well as Owen's self-consciousness.

"So, what is Donny gonna do tomorrow?"

Owen watched the turtle at the question, drawing a blank himself.

Tomorrow and for now on, lessons would be different. In that they would be more mind centered, teaching Donatello more about the _Plane_ now that he had experienced it for himself.

But where would they hold these lessens?

They would need someplace quiet and secluded; someplace comfortable.

His apartment would have been the perfect place.

But now he had no apartment.

Where would they go?

Meanwhile, the other three grew uneasy at Owen sudden quietness. Donny blinked before sitting up.

"You _do_ know what's supposed to happen now, right?" Donny eyed him cynically. Owen soon found himself under all three of their gazes again which only managed to make him more and more self-conscious. Years in seclusion was defiantly taking its toll.

He sighed, offended, at the turtle's intended accusation.

"Of course I know, I _am_ teaching you, remember?" He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep the attitude from out of his voice as he talked, so he didn't even try to mask it. Both Don and Raph raised eye ridges at his tone, while Centrice just watched the vampire expectantly.

Don reached for a hand from his brother and got it. Raph hauled him up, just as Owen began to walk away, collecting his things.

"For the next phases of you lessons, we will have to be somewhere quiet, secluded, but…"

"But?" Raph couldn't help but join the conversation, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"But, I don't know anywhere we can go…" He stated, picking up the mock swords as he did. He tried to look detached, as if he really wasn't worrying about it, but his black eyes spoke volumes. It was Centrice's turn to join this conversation as the vampire's eyes all but told her too.

"Don't you have anywhere…you know…we can go?" She had a hunch about the vampire's anxiousness and defensiveness. He was hiding something, but she had a feeling about what that was. All she would have to do now was prove herself right. Owen blinked, surprised with her inquisitiveness, but he continued his game of detachment.

"No. I don't." His voice was definite, despite his uneasiness.

Centrice pressed further.

"What about your house, don't you have somewhere to stay? I bet it would be quiet enough to hold the lessons." She asked, picking up on the "game" at once.

She could play too.

Meanwhile, Donny and Raph watched the two of them as they chatted, but knew they should not get involved. There was more going on than just Donny's lessons in that conversation, so they did not butt in with there comments because of that.

Besides,

When Centrice started something, she usually finish it.

And it would be best judgment to stay out of her way when she did.

Meanwhile, Centrice watched Owen expectantly. There was more to this story than meets the eye. That was for sure. But what?

The hunch of what exactly it was kept nagging at her, picking at the back of her brain as the pieces fell into place. So finally, she said her thoughts out loud, earning a gasp from both turtles.

"You don't _have_ a home, do you?" Her voice was full of measured compassion; the vampire tensed because of it, growing angry at the girl's prodding. Turning, he watched her as if seeing her for the first time. What business of hers was his living status? None, that's what, he contemplated throwing back a curt remark, or denying the entire thing, but he chose not to.

He never was a liar, and he would not begin today.

"No. I don't." His had an iciness to his voice that most people would have tried to avoid.

But Centrice was not most people as she watched him measurably, standing un-phased. "I don't have a home." He turned away, coldly, angered by the sudden analysis of his life by this simple-minded girl. She didn't even know him, and already she was stepping on his toes. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving if you don't mind." Donatello frowned after watching the entire scene unfold before his eyes. Centrice's outspokenness sometimes got her in trouble, and in more times than one, she usually left someone ruffled by her words.

And this time, that person was Owen.

"Wait." His sudden voice shocked everyone, even himself. Surprisingly Owen did stop, but did not turn around. Donny couldn't help but feel a pull at his heart strings at his friend's misfortune.

Yes, his friend.

At the beginning it was just a teacher-student relationship, but now…Donny did consider Owen as a friend, having taught him only because of his original concerns for the turtle. A true heart, he was; just…misguided. It was probably the years of solitude that left him cold, but there was a warmth there that he knew would never die.

The warmth of compassion.

However…

He bet Owen had never had a friend, never knew that kind of companionship.

Again, Owen's behavior spoke volumes.

So when Donny made his next suggestion, it was more out of kindness and friendship then out of his own need for a new place for his lessons.

"What about the lair?"

Both turtle and human turned to him, eyes wide. Owen just watched him curiously.

"Lair?"

"Can I talk to you for a second, Donny?!" Raph immediately stepped in, keeping Donatello from continuing. He didn't even bother to wait for Don's response. He reached out and grabbed him roughly by the arm, leading him away from the group as he did.

Owen watched them leave, his brow furrowing into a very visible confusion. Leaning, he looked past the girl and to the turtles, but just as he did, Centrice made sure to block his view. She knew what they were talking about back there and likewise, it would be best if Owen didn't.

"You'll have to excuse them." She stated lightly, catching the vampire's attention.

"It's a turtle thing."

Meanwhile.

"Donny, You can't be serous?!" Raph whispered harshly, his hard gaze eyeing the turtle/vampire in disbelief. "Are you insane?!"

"Think about it, Raph!" Suddenly, Don spoke up, his own tone matching that of his brother's. "He's a friend, and he needs help." He stated simply, his own gaze reflecting the true seriousness and sincerity in his heart.

Raph, blink, still in disbelief. "He's a vampire, and he's dangerous! I can't believe you would offer our only place of security to a perfect strange-"

"He's not a stranger!" Don's voice was harsh and cold as he narrowed his eyes at Raph's protest. Owen was definitely not a stranger, not after this, not after _all _of this. If it wasn't for Owen he would be dead, buried right next to their beloved Master Splinter. "Do you know how much we owe him, how much _I_ owe him?! He saved my life, damn it! Isn't that enough? Isn't that enough for you guys to trust him? He needs a place to stay, at least until he finds somewhere else." Don's voice went from serous to pleading in microseconds, his eyes softening. "Raph, please?"

Raph sighed, the fight leaving him at his brother's plea.

Don did have a point. Owen did save Donny's life, and for that they were all thankful. But…to have the guy in there _home_, that was different. He eyed Donatello once more; his face was etched with worry and compassion, compassion towards his fellow man, er, vampire. He had never seen Don look so pleading, and it only told him how important this was to his younger brother.

Well, then, if Donny felt it was best…

"We would have to ask Leo…"

Don grinned, his face instantly lighting up. Raph was with him.

But would Leo be?

There was only way to find out.

"Way ahead of you!" Donny removed his turtle com from his waist band and flipped it open. Raph blinked. He had forgotten all about those. They barely used them anymore, now they just carried them around from habit.

But now, Donatello seemed to be putting that habit to good use.

Raph watched as Donny operated the old device as if it had been made yesterday, and before long it was beeping, awaiting Leo's answer.

After several beeps, Raph looked up.

"Do you think Leo even has his any mo-?"

"Hello?"

Well, that answered his question.

Don threw Raph a measured look before breathing once in and once out. He was suddenly nervous.

"Hi Le-"

"What's wrong? Do I need to come out?" Leo's voice was instantly business. He thought that they were in battle, Don could tell. Well, that was what they used to use the turtle coms for before.

But, this time, that was not the case.

"No, nothing's wrong Leo. We're still in Central Park with Owen."

Leo seemed to sigh, but held it. Then what did they call for if nothing was wrong?

"Then…what's up?" Leo asked curiously from the other end of the walkie talkie.

This was where it would get tricky. They would have to persuade Leo to allow Owen to come home with them, but that was easier said than done. Leo was a tough cookie, stubborn if there ever was a definition for the word, and Don knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Well, Leo, it's kind of hard to explain…" Don hesitated, but a motion from Raph got him back on track. "But I need to ask you a question..."

Leo hesitated from the other line. Don was beating around the bush. He was nervous.

'But why? Why would he be so damn nervous?'

"Spill it Donny. What is it?"

Some times bluntness was the only way.

"Do we still have that spare room? You know, the one in the back that nobody uses?"

Leo blinked. Where was Donny going with this?

"Yeah, it's still there? Why do you ask?" Leo braced himself. However, all of the bracing in the world couldn't have prepared him for what Donny said next.

"Because, Owen might be bunking with us tonight."

Raph held his breath, awaiting Leo's answer. He knew his brother, and he knew him well. Leo would disagree at first, but then after some persuasions, he would begin to cave until he finally did, allowing Owen in their home.

"Like hell he is!"

Leo was so predictable sometimes.

_

* * *

_

Coool, more coming soon now that I got _most _of my AP exams out of the way. Home you enjoyed, oh and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm just gonna shut up now. It will be the best for both of us. 

Chapter Fifteen

Owen frowned lightly at the turn of events as he watched the turtles curiously. They consoled on the other side of the clearing. 

__

'What are they doing?' He debated over reading their thought, but chose not to. They wanted their privacy, otherwise they would not have moved away from the group to talk, so it would be wrong of him to impose. 

But still. 

He watched as the turtles argued over something before Don pulled out some sort of device and activated it. 

However, that was all he caught. 

"It's a turtle thing." 

It was that annoying girl again. 

He suppressed a roll of the eyes as the girl stood before him, blocking his view. He huffed, but did not argue. 

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. 

"I have to go, anyway." He stated coldly. Stepping away from the girl, he silently enjoyed the look of disparity that passed over her pretty face. Reaching over, he retrieved his things once again, but stopped at the sight of Donatello and Raphael finally breaking from the little "huddle" to join the rest of them. They made their way over, their eyes watching him expectantly. 

He knew they were talking about him, and now this only confirmed his suspicions. 

Don watched his teacher, immediately recognizing the tediousness in his features. With that look came the nervousness that fluttered in his own stomach all over again. After some persuasion, Leo had agreed to have Owen live with them, even though he was still standoff-ish about the entire situation. Nevertheless, they planned it all out; They would giving him the night to get himself organized and then tomorrow night, Mike, who had volunteered to do the deed, would come with Donatello and rendezvous with the vampire here before taking him back to the lair.

Now all they needed, then, was vampire's word, and everything would be in motion.

However, Donny soon found that it was easier said than done. 

"No." Owen stated simply. Donny blinked. 

"What?"

"No." He stated again, this time his arms crossing in mild annoyance. Owen stood his ground. "No, I will not accept your pity or your housing. I have taken care of myself for centuries, and I can do it now."

Well that was unexpected.

Donny blinked one more time before rubbing his temple. Why wouldn't he just live with them?

Why did he have to be so stubborn?

**__**

'Because he's embarrassed, that's why?'

Don nodded to himself slightly before actually realizing what his mind was telling him. It was then that he straitened. 

__

'What?'

****

'He's embarrassed over all of this attention. He's lived alone for hundreds of years, you know that. And something like that doesn't happen by accident. He's self reliable, probably because he has never had anyone to rely on. So, he won't accept your pity, because he doesn't know how.'

'Pity? Is that the problem?' Well then, if that was the case…

"We have a dojo…We can continue out lessons there, but only if you are up for it." He disguised the plea with the talk of their dojo. It was still a question of if Owen would accept their offer to take him in, but Donatello cleverly used the excuse of his lessons to draw Owen into the agreement.

But would Owen accept that?

Owen blinked, catching Donatello's ploy immediately. 

But would he accept?

"I'll think about it…" He offered before turning away. He just missed Donatello's grin, Raph's sigh, and Centrice's smile as he did. Obliviously, he continued. "Nevertheless, we will meet here tomorrow, and then we will take it from there." Don grinned wider at the coincidence. That had been their plan as well. 

"That would be fine." He stated, unable to hide the grin from his voice.

Owen ignored it, nodding once before disappearing into the night; however, not before thrusting three more packs into Don's arms. Slowly, Owen began to walk away. Raph watched the retreating figure. He couldn't help but admire the old vampire. Not only for what he knew, but also for how he seemed to handle himself. A great contrast to how young he looked, that was for sure. It was only through his behavior did you see his true age; otherwise he just looked like another snot nosed teenager with a weird hair dye and even weirder eyes contacts. But in reality, that "snot-nosed kid' knew more about life and death then any mortal elderly person ever would. 

He could only imagine what that kind of knowledge would do to one's mind. But he could tell that Owen handled it well, and for that Raph admired him. 

Way more than he would ever let on, that was for sure.

-

Owen stepped into the seemingly abandoned building only to be bombarded with white tile and a busy information desk.

AVTech Headquarters. 

Katrina looked up immediately, smiling brightly at his deficient glance. 

**__**

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

"Hello Katrina." He ran a hand through his hair absently, leaning on the desk top. "Are there any bounties I should know about?" He would have never come in, but with him being down to two and a half cigarettes and with the need for some clothing came the need for money. Katrina eyed him before turning back to her computer. She typed just as quickly as she talked, which was pretty fast. 

"Well, there are a few guys you can track for us. I didn't even bother sending them to your IP Account, since I assumed you quit. I haven't seen you for at least a week." 

**__**

"You assumed wrong." However, Owen ignored her last comment taking out his card as he did. It had always been in his pocket since he transferred it into this jacket from his sport jacket way before…"the incident," and that was where it stayed. He now threw it up, catching it easily. 

**__**

"Well, did you send them now?" Just like old times, the IP flipped between his fingers as he waited impatiently for her fingers to finish there task. After a few moments, she smiled, pressing enter.

"There, it's sent. But seriously, Owen, where have you be-" She turned back only to find no one there. Owen's black coat billowed as he made his way over to the IP machines. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Typical; never giving her the time of day. However, she still felt drawn to him, despite his attitude. 

Actually she found it kind of cute…in an annoying and rude kind of way. 

Meanwhile, Owen made his way over to the machines, losing interest entirely in what Katrina had to say. It didn't matter anyways, he really didn't care. 

All he cared about now was the money that would soon be his. 

Impatiently, he made his way over to the machines, finding one that was uncharacteristically empty. Actually, it was then that he realized that every machine was uncharacteristically empty. 

__

'Where is everybody?'

But he didn't bother to give it a second thought for the female mechanical voice interrupted him. 

**__**

Welcome, Owen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He swiped the card, touching the screen to put him at the "wanted" page. He scanned through the names, easily memorizing each one, as well as their stats and the leads. In his mind, he set the time for when they all would be in, feeling the giddy nervousness in his gut he always felt with a bounty head. This work excited him, there was no denying it. This game of search and capture was his life. For a moment he couldn't remember why he had even given it up. 

**__**

'Donny and his brothers…' 

He remembered now, but that didn't mean that he wasn't disappointed. _This_ was his line of work, not teaching. But you had to do what you had to do. 

And right now, he had to get some money. 

With a smirk, he left the headquarters, and hit the streets. 

Mentally, he set his clock for when the four vampire scum bags would be off of the streets. He would be done by midnight, giving himself three hours. 

He had better get started.

With a smirk on his lips and a new vigor in his heart, he was gone, off to do his favor to society and to the corporation. No more harm would come from those creeps again, no more dead victims from their madness. 

He would make sure of it. 

__

-

"He said no."

Leo blinked. "What?" 

Don couldn't help the wiry grin as it spread across his face. "I said the same thing." However, Don's humor was all but lost to Leo as he only rubbed his temple. "Why would he refuse, he has no home?" Mike and Raph shrugged, Centrice was silent. It was only Don who spoke up, answering the rhetorical question. 

"I think…he was embarrassed…" He stated hazily, his own eyes distant. All eyes were on him, but he didn't notice. All he remembered was the way Owen had reacted to the entire situation, and his thoughts at the time. Raph snorted. 

Yeah right.

"Embarrassed? Embarrassed over what?!" He couldn't see Owen being embarrassed, it just didn't match up. However, Donny's next words made the image and the feeling match up pretty well. 

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe because he just lost his home and all of a sudden, giant, mutant turtles are offering him charity for his misfortunes. I think that would seem kind of demeaning, don't you think?" At Donny's question, Raph fell silent. Well, that did make a little sense, but Donny didn't have to rub it in his face. Although, it was unconscious, Don picked up on the thought immediately. "I'm sorry Raph, it's just…arg!" Donny stood, suddenly angry. Owen could just be so stubborn. He could almost give Raph's stubbornness a run for his money.

Almost. 

Immediately Centrice was at his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder. She understood Don's frustration, but knew that it was ill-placed as well. 

"Just give him time, he will come around." 

Don closed his eyes, reaching up a hand to squeeze hers. 

"I know."

__

-

A/N: Ok, the part when Owen and Katrina are "talking," they switch between "mind speak" and speaking aloud through out their conversation. It's like how a person that knows how to speak two languages switch between the two all of the time, except here it's between speaking with the mind and speaking aloud. 

Don't worry about it, it's a vampire thing…

-

Side note: I found that ff.net was not accepting my 's as boundaries anymore, so I changed it to -, hoping that it would help. I don't know what the deal was, or why they weren't accepting my other boundaries but I will make due…

-

OK, cooler. Another chapter out in no time. Enjoyed it? Then tell me! R and R! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: A bark tree branch, a red hat, a shoe, and a Barbie: all of which I own, but none of which have anything to do with this story. 

Chapter Sixteen

Owen made his way down the empty street, a skip in his step, a whistle on his breath. His mind told him that it had just turned midnight, and because of that, he smiled all the more. 

He was _good._

He had finished five minutes early. 

Each guy had been worth approximately five thousand dollars, take or leave a few thou. That made the math easy. Four guys, times about five thousand each meant a lot of mullah. At _least _twenty thousand (take or leave some), would soon find its way into his pockets, and for that he was glad. It was way more than he needed, but he would make due with the extra. 

However, hid mind didn't match the carefree-ness of his heart, it nagged him unmercifully. The last guy had gone down easily enough; A chase, a capture, a defeat. But it was something that this guy had said that left Owen unnerved despite the success of the "mission." 

__

Flashback

Owen grinned, widely. 

__

'Ladies and Gents, we had a wild one!' He watched the guy from the shadows. The vampire knew he was there, the wild fear in his eyes all but told him that much. However, it wasn't until Owen spoke out did the guy actually run. He ran wildly, putting up a good chase. However, from years of practice, the chase was no problem. Owen followed easily. 

This guy was a newbie, he could tell. Although he seemed to have learned some of the vampire ways, (flipping up and over the 15 feet tall fence when blocked in instead of climbing it) (Running up the building wall instead of stopping when he found himself in another dead end) he didn't put it all to good use. He didn't know how to travel the _Plane; _that much was obvious_._ Otherwise, the chase would have lasted way longer than ten minutes, which was approximately the length of the chase all together. 

It was a good chase; not great, but good. There were a few times Owen smiled at the guy's determination, but his execution were all wrong. It was because of those executions that ten minutes after the chase began, the man was cornered. He knew the man hadn't seen him yet, his prey running blindly from the predator. Owen grinned now, his eyes on the shaking body before him. The chase was over, his prey was now all his.

He had no where else to go. 

He took a step towards the frivolously man, standing in the light for the first time since the beginning of the chase. However, the man's voice cut off his descent. 

"Hey, you're nothing but a kid!" The man laughed then, as if he had just realized he was in no danger. However, Owen soon proved him wrong. In a flash, he was at the man's side, the sword moving just as quickly as he. A slice of silver into flesh, and it gave way. The man's arm withered and smoked as it fell from his body. The arch continued as the other arm found the first, withering until nothing remained. With a wide kick, and a sickening crack, he sent the man flying into the wall where Owen caught him before he could hit the ground. He held the man up by his hair, the sword to his throat. 

"You were saying?" 

Owen smiled smugly as the stumps the man had left oozed the dark blood of the undead. 

However, Owen, once again, was not prepared for what happened next. 

The man laughed, this time his voice like acid, the laugh harsh against the silence of darkness. Bleeding and about to die, the man laughed heartily. 

Owen snarled, his grip tightening on the man's hair and the grip of his sword, but soon he relaxed. 

This guy was clearly insane, which was the reason why he was getting hunted down anyway. 

However, it was the man's next words that unnerved him, making him reconsider the vampire's madness. 

"You're a fool, an utter and complete fool." The bloody stump of a vampire laughed, his tone mocking. 

"What?" Owen voice was quiet but demanding, as he was completely taken back. His eyes narrowed. What was this guy talking about?

He did not have to wait long for his explanation. 

"You are Owen, are you not?" He did not wait for an answer as he continued. "You're the one that refused Trevor's invite, and for that, you will die. With the coming of Drakoc, you will die, like the rest of this sorry world. Then and only then can the humans find their rightful place amongst us. They are our food, and as such, they will be treated as food. With their fall and with the fall of those that protect them, will we reign as kings in this sorry world, as our ancestors were meant to in the beginning." 

The man breathed heartily, his grin wide and wild, the blood oozing from his stumps and from somewhere in his hair as Owen tightened his grip. The man looked down at Owen again, his eyes suddenly sad. "You could have been on the winning side, Owen. You would have reigned on high with us as well," His gazed turned hard once again. "But you refused. And for that, you will perish." His eyes were wild and glazed, the grin on his face speaking volumes about his mental stability. I should kill him now, Owen thought, but his words troubled him. 

__

'Coming of Drakoc? Humans in their rightful place? What the hell is this guy talking about?!' 

Reading's Owen confusion, the man laughed, that eerie harsh cackle echoing the dark alley once again. 

"Having second thoughts, Owen?" The man laughed. This time his body racking with the harsh exertions. "Too little too late!" He ginned wider, his eyes a flame with the insanity of his mind. 

"We have already won." 

His laughter filled the alley, his eyes shutting at the humor of it all. However, Owen had had enough. 

__

'That's enough out of you!' Owen finished applying the pressure on the blade. With a mere flick of his wrist, the man lay beheaded. 

However, that did not silence him. 

The head hit the ground with a sickening, "_thunk," _rolling once before lying still, the face still looking up at him. Once, twice, three times it blinked up at him, as the smile never left its pale lips. 

**__**

"Drakoc, will come! We will make sure of it." The lips spilt into a wide, crazed grin as his life blood flowed from the base of his neck. **_"And when he does, your death will be inevitable."_** Owen watched on as the head smiled up at him, the life escaping him slowly. Finally, it lay unblinking, even though that horrible smile still grazed his lips. It was only then that Owen knew he was truly was dead. 

Owen snarled once before replacing his sword. The blood would disappear just as the body was doing now, so he wouldn't have to worry about cleaning the sword. The body sizzled and cracked against a fire that was not there, withering until it was completely gone. His head disappeared the same way, sizzling into a lone skull before disintegrating completely. However, the vampire's words still haunted him despite his death. 

__

End Flashback

As they did now. Owen looked up. 

The abandoned building which he knew was anything but, stood before him now. He took a breath, taking out his IP as he did. 

__

'Here goes.' 

He stepped inside, letting out a measured breath as he did. He would find out what's going on, one way 

Or the other. 

-

Katrina yawned tiredly before standing up. Absently, she turned to her colleges, of which were all busily typing, just as she should have been. 

**__**

"I'm taking my break." She stated simply before stretching. 

**__**

"Don't be too long."

"Alright, just make sure you come back this time."

"We can hold it down, knock yourself out."

All three of them responded; two females, and a male. She smiled before stepping out from behind the desk for the first time in twenty four hours. However, that smile wavered as the door opened. Owen walked in as indifferently as he always did, only to stop at the front door. Katrina blinked, but froze when he began to walk…_towards her_! 

Her heart fluttering as his eyes fell on hers. His soft white hair fell into his stunning face as he walked, the coat billowing dramatically behind him. His eyes bore into hers and she sighed, losing herself in his dark orbs of perfection. She watched as Owen stopped before her, his figure tall and slender. She would die willingly for a chance to kiss him right now, die for the feeling of his strong arms around her just once. She sighed one more time, her heart pounded wildly at the thought.

Meanwhile, Owen stopped, watching her curiously. Ever since he had walked in, she had been watching him awfully hard. It kind of made him self-conscious all over again. Absently, he ran a hand through his hair, which only resulted in making her melt even more. He watched her curiously. 

"Um, do you _want_ something?" He asked her. The way she was looking at him, it was a little bit too…hungry…for his liking. She blinked once, before finally looking at him regularly, and not like a piece of meat. She shook her head, but stayed silent. 

He eyed her once more before stepping _around_ her and making his way over the machines. 

That had been his intended destination, but the way Katrina had looked at him made it seem as though she wanted to talk to him. But when he confronted her, she just stood there. He had to admit, it unnerved him. 

And what was with that _look_ she gave him? That was…unsettling… 

**__**

'Well, you know, you have always had a way with the ladies.'

Yeah, a way to get rid of them. He couldn't bother with a relationship right now; it would only confuse everything more that it already was. So, why bother? 

**__**

'Well, she likes you, that much is certain.' Yeah, that was obvious. It would take a blind man not see the way she looked at him every time he entered the building or spoke to her. He smiled a little, stepping into the booth for the second time that night. It felt good to know that he still 'had it' and that he could probably get a girl at anytime with no more than a look or a wink. The thought that he was still "desirable" even after all of these years made him swell with pride. However, he knew just as well as the next guy that he would dare not pursue those desires. He was just too busy right now, too side-tracked with too many things to even begin a relationship. 

The vampire's words were one of them. 

__

'The Coming of Drakoc? What did he mean?' Owen mused lightly as the IP machine beeped; his money coming out of the slot, landing into his outstretched palm. 

However, His mind was elsewhere.

Who was Drakoc? He mentally searched his own memory bank and found nothing. He had no idea. He stepped out of the metal box only to find that Katrina had not left from her spot. Maybe she would know. 

"Katrina?" He watched her turn, her gaze landing on him once again. He ignored the dreaminess in her stare as he spoke. "Do you know of a certain, Drakoc, by any chance?" 

Ok. That was a dumb question, or at least, it sounded dumb when he asked it. Nevertheless, Katrina blinked once before answering, her brow furrowing as she did. She began to walk and Owen followed, eager for her answer. 

"Well, that name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure." She had no idea, and his shoulders slumped because of it. He was about to walk away, but she stopped him again. "Why don't you try the library?" She offered, her gaze becoming light once more. However, before he could even question her about it, she was on the move. He watched her leave dejectedly. That was until, she turned, a hand on her hip. 

"Are you coming or not?" 

She turned back, not waiting for an answer as Owen bound after her. He finally caught up with the girl as she turned swiftly down a corridor, and then another. 

"We have a library?" He asked. He struggled to keep her gaze as they both made their way down the hallway. "Since when?"

She turned one more time, ignoring his questions, only to stop at a dead end. He looked at her, expecting her to turn around, but instead she took out her own card and swiped it though the card slot on the bare wall. Unexpectedly, the whole wall gave way, opening from the inside out. He jumped back at the sudden movement, but she was left un-phased. Smiling at his antics she stepped through the open doorway only to turn back and eye the still Owen wearily. 

"Are you coming, Owen, or are you too chicken?" Her eyes danced at the childish humor. He eyed the door once again before his gaze fell on her expectantly, his own eyes dancing at the humor as well. 

"I'm not a chicken." He grumbled, as he stepped through the doorway. The small step seemed like such a small action, but if he had known how much that small step would affected the rest of his life, maybe he would have hesitated, or even turned back. 

However, now it was too late. Fate had its course, and now it would play through.

The door shut automatically behind him. Following her through one last corridor, he stepped into the library and into the beginning of the rest of his life. 

-

A/N: The whole head thing was creepy, if I do say so myself. What do you think?! Regardless, once again, I kept it plausible. After decapitation, the head will stay alive for about 20 seconds. Within those seconds it can blink and will even move its lips as if trying to talk. Believe me, I know. It's been proven. (Although not really, it's still debated where it is fact or fiction :p) Wanna know more or have a comment on the subject? Just review or email. I'll gladly tell you more about it if you want. (I'm not weird _or_ morbid, I just find that kind of stuff interesting (medical stuff that is!))

-

OK. That's over. Took no time at all! Hoped you enjoyed. R and R


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: What do you want from my life? Huh? Does it feel _good _to make me say I don't _own_ the Ninja Turtles every time? Does that, like, help your self esteem? Huh, buster? Answer me! Well, I got a good mind to tell you exactly what I think of you! Come here! _grabs mirror. a wrestling match commences leaving the mirror as the victor_

…_limps away_….yeah, that's what I thought…_mirror glares_ EEP! _runs like the pansy she is_

Chapter Seventeen

Owen followed the calm Katrina into what looked like a small room only to freeze once reaching the other side of the makeshift doorway.

His whistle was long and low.

The library was _huge,_ spanning to be way larger than he could have ever imagined. Katrina, however, was un-phased my it's extensiveness and continued walking contentedly. Realizing that she was alone, she stopped, turning back only to watch him steadily.

"I take it that this is your first time?"

His awe struck stare never faltered as he turned his head, his eyes moving from the left wing to the right wing of the massive library. "Christ, Katrina!" His gaze turned back to her. "What the hell do you guys keep in here?!"

"Books." She stated simply. He gave her a look at her bluntness. Laughing slightly, she fought the urge to take his hand as she began to walk, this time, with him at her side. He absently kept in step beside her. Meanwhile, he thoughtfully eyed the books that occupied all side. They were everywhere, stacked high and far as one could see. The smell of the old texts made the room sweet, homely. He always loved books, their pages full of the knowledge he use to seek openly. It was, just, now, he never got a chance to read them. Back, before…everything…he had been a scientist, of sorts; and as such, books were his _life_. But since the change…he just had no time for such frivolous efforts despite his longing to do them, and all of his loves had suffered because of it.

But now, it seemed as though some of those flames were being rekindled…he could feel it.

He resisted the urge to go to those shelves at once, reading as much as his heart desired like he used to. However, Katrina's retreating form brought his mind back to the task at hand. Coincidentally, it was then that she began to speak.

"These books are the remains of our history, of our origins." She continued walking as she talked, motioning to the vast rows of shelves as she did. "Years ago, these same books were scattered all around the world; lost to us. It was then that these books were discovered, one by one. It took centuries and many lifetime commitments to find these books, and even now, there are still people on the case, searching for any other manuscripts of our history. At these new turn ups, AVTech made it its mission to collect and keep all of these books, thus, gaining our history, our heritage through the meager form of a library." As they walked, her gaze seemed distant, as if remembering all of this from her own life. He watched her carefully; it was funny, when she talk like this…she didn't seem _nearly_ as annoying.

Nearly.

Meanwhile, she continued her "tour" of the library, dimly running her hand over the spines of the treasured books she passed as she did. "AVTech succeeded in getting most of the books, but not all of them survived the sands of time…" She turned a sorrowful gaze to him, and in response, Owen nodded.

He knew about such things. Sometimes the most precious of manuscripts could be lost by ways of fire or of the poor handling of a person ignorant of its value.

He looked up, only to notice that she had stopped. "You can start your search here." She motioned to the air around her. Owen looked around. These shelves seemed no different than the shelves they had passed five minutes ago.

"Why here?" It seemed that with the awakening of his spirit of reading came the spirit of curiosity as well. She smiled a little as his childish wonder before answering.

"Because, this is the center of the library?"

__

'Figures.' He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he ran a hand through his feathery hair. He opened his eyes, only to realize that he was all alone. He turned, spotting her quickly retreating figure. "Where are you going?" He yelled to her, vaguely aware that he was in a library, of which, you should be quiet in. Well, at least there wasn't anyone there to complain.

The library was just as empty as it was extensive.

She turned, her answer coming in a yell as well. "I have to get back to work so I'll be going now. Good luck! I hope you find what you're looking for…" She waved once before turning to leave, leaving him completely alone in the dreary library. With no other presences, the library only seemed to grow all the more. He felt suddenly alone.

"…Well, I should get started then." His eyes ran over the first shelf he could find, searching for any clues, any hits, any leads as to what he was searching for.

Nothing.

__

'Ok, well, I'll try the next ones.' He moved the next isle, scanning over the spines of each book, his fast eyes reading each and every title.

But still, nothing.

__

' _Ok. The next one then.'_

Nothing.

__

'The next one?'

Still, nothing.

__

'OK! The next one!'

And…there was nothing.

By then, Owen was steaming mad, his patients running slim at his lack of sleep. His eyes blazed daringly at the never ending book spines that stood before him. However, it was not until his gaze fell on _all_ of the books did his glare falter, his eyes going wide.

__

Rows and _Rows _of books seemed to extend in all directions, drowning him in a sea of pages and manuscripts; _all_ of which would have to be looked over if he wanted to prove successful in his search.

Dropping his head, he cursed in silent defeat. How would he _ever_ find _anything_ in this place?

"Having trouble are we?"

Owen spun wildly, his sword leaving its sheath in an instant. However, surprise took its toll when the sword tip landed on the throat…

Of an old man?

Owen blinked once before putting it down, his face sheepish at his over-exaggerated surprise. Meanwhile, the man did not move as a small smile spread on his thin lips.

"I'm sorry if I started you." The man offered, the smile spreading at Owen's expression. Owen blinked one more time, willing his heart back into its rightful tempo. The man had startled him, that was for sure. It wouldn't have been so bad if Owen had at least _heard_ him come up. But he didn't.

…Now that he though about it, he had neither heard nor sensed _anything_; no warning at all as to the man even being _there_. But he was.

And he nearly scared Owen to death because of it.

Meanwhile, the old man watched the other thoughtfully, as if waiting for him to speak.

He did not have long to wait.

"Who are you?" Owen kept his voice serous, despite the instant nervousness in his heart. Getting sneaked up on when you've spent your whole life making sure that that was impossible, was a little unnerving to say the least. Owen watched the stranger carefully. He had never seen him before, that was for sure. If he had, it would have been hard to forget. The man seemed rather old and fragile, but his aura told him otherwise. A kind and gentle soul, his warm dark eyes and bright smile easily giving that much away. However, his smile also gave away another very important detail.

This man was a vampire, just like the rest of them.

But what was he doing here?

At Owen questions, the man smiled wider; his grin warm and friendly, answering both questions (the unspoken and the spoken) aloud.

"I am the answer to your questions." The man chuckled at his own humor and cleverness at his pun as he stepped past the still Owen, only to look back at him expectantly. "Now, you were looking for something, were you not? Maybe, I can be of service." His eyes danced as he spoke. It was as if that was all he wanted all along. Owen threw him a measure look, seemingly trying to figure this new person out. Well, he seemed harmless enough…

"I was looking for anything I could find on someone by the name of…Drakoc."

The man's caterpillar brows furrowed as he pondered over the name, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with a single paled (and wrinkled) hand.

"Drakoc, ey? The name sounds familiar, but for the life of me…I can't recall who that is exactly." Owen suppressed an exasperated sigh; Katrina had basically said the same thing. However, as it turned out, the old man of a vampire still had more to offer.

"But, I think I know where to find him…" The old man smiled genuinely before turning. "Follow me."

Owen stared after him before falling in step, shrugging as he did.

__

'Well, what have I got to lose?'

-

Well, as fate would have it, his search did prove successful. The mysterious man led him swiftly through the entire library, picking up book after book on the way. Two soon turned into four, which soon turned into eight as Owen stacked them high in his arms. Now, he sat, the books spread out before him. The scene was seemed to be a fall back in time from his life before; these books spread out before him just as his science books had been centuries ago.

But, of course, things were different now.

"I hope I was of good help." The old man looked down at the sitting vampire, his smile never leaving his face at the satisfaction on the face of the other. Owen startled from the face of the old texts; he had nearly forgotten about the man. He looked up at him now, a true smile forming on his lips for the first time in ages.

"Yes, sir, you were a great help….T-Thank you." The praise sounded strange from his lips, but the grand smile that formed on the old man's features made it all worthwhile. Owen watched as the man nodded slightly, turning away. His hands clasped behind his back as his form retreated into the hush of the library. Owen went to look down, but suddenly pulled back up, as if remembering something for the first time. "Oh! What did you say your name wa-?" If Owen remembered correctly, the man didn't, which made him all the more mysterious. But by the time he looked up, the man had vanished.

"Hello?"

No answer.

The man was truly gone.

Owen would have dwelled on the mysterious man for a few moments longer but the pull of time and of the books before him called him back to the task at hand. It had taken hours to find these books, and it would probably take hours to read them. He yawned tiredly, feeling the time he had already spent there wave through his bones, having been back at AVTech since midnight.

His mind told him that it was now about seven in the morning.

__

'Talk about an early morning read…' He sighed, picking up the first book on the rather large pile. Reading the cover aloud, he blinked. Well, wasn't that convenient?

"Drakoc and other Generals of the Beelzebubian Army."

__

'Well, what do ya know?' He was a general; A general to the army of Satan himself. He smirked, the puzzle pieces finally coming together. He opened it, quickly read it for a few moments, absorbing the words and paragraphs at lightning speed. However, as fate would have it, another book soon caught his interest. Out of the corner of his eye, he picked up on the title;

_Origins: Chronicles to the 'Creatures of the Night'_

Slowly, he put down the book he had been holding, his eyes falling on the new one. This book seemed old, but well preserved. The outside was hard and dry, concealing the hand written script of the inside.

A treasure if he had ever seen one.

Cautiously, he opened this book, and began to read.

_As passed down from generation to generation, the story of our history is received. However, regardless of the regeneration of our beginnings, the story of our ancestry is still left incomplete…_

He quirked an eye brow at this, the poem of their history running through his head as he did. Now that he thought about it, it did seem a little…vague.

__

…There are many pieces left unsaid, many missing parts to the tale. That was the way it was meant to be, but nevertheless, as of now, you will know the true tale, the true reasons behind our origins…The first piece, and the most important detail of our begins, lay unmentioned in any other account of our history; A single angel, that without whom, vampires would not have even existed. It is said that because of her efforts and such that she and only she is the mother of all 'Creatures of the Night.' That being…

Hurriedly, he turned the page; his curiosity all but awoken with this new book. It reminding him of why he loved to read and research so much in the past. He always loved this kind of stuff, and no matter how long he lived, he knew that would never change.

His eyes fell on the next page, his breath hitching at the wonder that awaited him there. On the next page was the most magnificent picture he had ever seen. An angel inhabited the old paper, her beauty way beyond that of any mortal soul.

He stared at her, his breathlessness making his mind just as light headed. Her figure disappeared under that of her white robes, her smile; that of a mother, and her eyes the purest gold.

Six wings protruded from her back, lining her form with the white splendor of celestial feathers. The detail and colors of the small painting was flawless, and as he ran a tender hand over the soft brush strokes he realized that it was the original.

He sighed once before looking away and to that of the next page. He needed to know who this…being…was; her warmth filling him as her eyes seemed to watch him from the old and worn pages. He read on, memorizing her name as if it was life itself.

_…the Arch Angel of love and Compassion, Seraphim, herself._

-

A/N: This (Chapter seventeen) was _suppose_ to be the last chapter, but I guess it didn't turn out that way…More to come, as always!

-

He he he! Now we're getting to the good stuff! Want more?! Only one way to get it, R and R!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer:…I'm not addicted to Ninja turtles no matter what whores (ha, that's what u think) wanna say!…..SHUT UP ANI! GET OUT MY FAN FICTION!!! (he he he! I don't think so!, u scatter ur squid butt out of my way, this is my story now!!!!!! Mwahahahhhahahahahaa Owen, u can now take over the world and be my man slave!)

Vestque:…_blinks_…MY…rather rude…MUSE, EVERYONE! SAY HELLO! _random applause, well, not really_ (Oh, by the way. Ani is a _real_ person, which makes her all the more musey!)

Chapter Eighteen

…A battle amongst the shunned reigned on for centuries on end, the 'repentants' being lead by Seraphim herself. However, despite her efforts, the war turned as the small band was struck down by the vast armies of the Betrayer. Defeated, Seraphim fell, her once bright light growing dim, her six wings broken and scattered about by the Betrayer's hands. Her immortality bled from those wings. Her followers lying helpless, their own deaths soon coming as well. However, here is where the true story differs from that of myth. In her last fleeting moments, she bestowed upon them a gift, her immortality through her own blood. With her last breath, she commanded her followers to drink that of the blood of her wings, thereof insuring their own immortality. She perished, leaving behind a gift and a curse. All those that drank from her immortal blood lived, while those that did not, perished along with her.

And thus, the first vampires were born…

'Whoa…' That was all his mind could muster as he absorbed the new information. This was overwhelming. His initial beliefs were all a giant lie, or at least, that's how he felt. The very fact that they withheld any part of the truth was just as bad as not telling the true at all as far as he was concerned. His heart boiled in suppressed rage. How could they hide this much from them, how could their society have left so much out?

'_Seraphim.'_ It had been her that saved them, not themselves. She gave up immortal life to save her followers, the _'repentants' _as the book so cleverly called them. He turned back to the page before, the beautiful painting of the angel with the six wings leaving him awestruck. Her ultimate goal had been the salvation of her and her followers, and through sacrificing herself, she gave them that chance.

A true angel to the end, she was. A true angel.

He shut the book, once again running his hand over the cool hard cover.

He had read enough.

He sighed, pushing the books away as he placed his head down. He knew all he needed; there was no need to read anymore.

'Seraphim…'

His arms folded around the soft locks that was his hair. He sighed, all of the information settling into the back of his mind as he blinked. Once. Twice. Wearily, he checked the time, his mind telling him that it was now four in the afternoon.

Way past his bedtime.

Tiredly he yawned, his eyes closing almost automatically. His thought drifted back to the beautiful figure that had saved them all. Her soft auburn curls and her bright smile reminded him of a mother he had never had. It kind of gave him a sense of closure.

'The mother of all vampires' the book had called her, and now Owen saw that it was true.

Without her, they all would have perished.

His mind drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, as he smiled, closing his eyes for the last time. _'The mother of all, indeed.'_ With his final efforts, his mind once again drifted back to the reasons he had come to the library before hand. However, before he could think about it anymore, his mind was already gone, flowing amongst the stars in a dream state for the ages.

-

Donny laid a hand on Centrice's tense shoulders before backing away.

"That was good, but I know you can do better. Here, try it again." He threw the _bo_ staff back to her, grinning as he did. She caught it with practiced ease and spun it once to get a feel for it before settling to just holding it in her outstretched arms. Meanwhile, Don picked up his own _bo_ staff and immediately fell into stance. At his example, she did like wise; keeping her feet apart and her head straight as her staff lay posited and ready in her hands. She waited for him to confirm her stance with a once look over and then for the nod of his head, telling her that it was ok to continue.

When it came, she took a breath before attacking him with all she had.

She had started learning ninjitsu months ago, which was an incredibly short time of study compared to the turtles' twenty-two years. It had been hard in the beginning, all the different positions and stances were too confusing, not to mention all of the different weapons. But now, seven months later, she could handle herself pretty well, as she was ready to prove right now.

The _bo_ staff twirled impressively as she closed the gap between herself and her _Sensei. _He watched as she barreled towards him, falling into the defensive as she brought her staff forward and against his with a thwack that echoed the large Dojo. With a grunt, she pushed away only to come back, this time, operating at close quarters.

His eyes widened slightly at how good she had gotten, her speed almost matching his. Of course, he was nowhere close to how fast he had been last night, but this was still impressive. Their sticks met once again, their faces coming within inches of each other's at the exertions. However, despite the struggle for control, Centrice smiled, her eyes going suddenly sensual.

'What is she up to?'

He didn't have to wait long for his answer though, for it soon came as she closed the gab between them, their lips meeting in the middle of their battle. The kiss wasn't passionate, or particularly long, but it did throw him off long enough for her to throw him off.

His feet that is.

He hit the mats with a thud as her staff caught his heal, sweeping his feet right out from under him. He looked up at her, his eyes wide as she smiled down at him. Her face was smug and she planted the _bo_, leaning on it as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Looks like I've won." She stated, offering a hand to help him up. He growled once before taking it, his own green hand engulfing Centrice's. Now standing, he faced her, his expression stern.

He was not amused.

"Centrice, you can't go around kissing people in the middle of a fight-!"

"But it worked!" She interrupted, offering her own defense. That only resulted in him frowning all the more.

"Yeah, now! But what if you're fighting for you _life_?! Will it work then?" His voice became soft as he watched her, true worry melting into his stern features. This was important to him, she could tell. Sighing, she fell back into the role of the student. Bowing lightly, she responded.

"No, _Sensei_. I am sorry. I will try harder, _Sensei."_ At the show of respect, he nodded, allowing a small smile on his lips. It was a small gesture but it showed that he was satisfied with her actions. Aptly, she fell into stance, waiting for him to do the same.

They would battle again, for real this time.

Meanwhile, Donatello looked her over, growing satisfied with what he saw. With a single nod from his part, and a single grunt from hers, she was in motion once again.

Initially, they had all been teaching Centrice, mostly just to pass the time. In her first few visits, she had watched them as they practiced with Splinter. Donatello remembered the giddiness he had felt when she first asked if she could watch their practice. He had looked over at her right before it began, watching her as he watched him. She smiled a little, her head tilting just a little bit. He breathed, his own smile growing as he did.

She was beautiful.

"Donatello, pay attention! We are starting." Don turned back to Splinter's stern eyes and his brother's chuckles. Centrice suppressed a giggle of her own as the turtle blushed.

"Sorry, _Sensei._" Don dropped his head in embarrassment before bowing in apology as well. Splinter nodded.

"Now that we have everyone's attention, we will begin today's practice. Leo..." Splinter stepped down from his leadership allowing Leo to continue the practice for him. Donny peripherally watch Splinter has he made the journey to his room. The rat was getting old, even though no one would ever admit that aloud. However, the rat's walk alone spoke volumes. His walk was labored as the slight limp hindered his once fluid movements. Don watched as Splinter absently rubbed at one of his brown furred hands, probably trying to rub away the ache of his arthritis. He made a note to go check up on him after practice, but for now Leo's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ten katas everyone, and then we will split into One on One groups." And with that Leo fell into his own Katas as well as the rest of them. Don began his own, feeling the fluid movements of his _bo _staff as it cut through the air. A random glance at Centrice's direction told him that she was still watching him. He stepped his Katas up a notch, his aim to impress her.

Little did he know, he already did.

She watched on in silent awe as his body moved in a ballet of its own. So beautiful, yet so deadly. She knew what she had to do, and it only became confirmed when they broke into groups for one on one battles.

"I want you guys to teach me." She stated after the practice. Donny looked up from toweling himself off, his ears perking at her quiet demand.

"What?" He must not have heard her properly. However, he soon learned that he did, but only after making her repeat the demand not once, but twice.

"But Centrice, this isn't like Karata or Judo when you can quit after one lesson. This requires a long time commitment and it's a lot of hard work. Besides, this is a way of _life_, not just a fighting mea-"

"Don't you think I know that, Donatello?" She interrupted, questioning him. He blinked at her tone. Meanwhile, the dojo emptied, all of the turtles finding their respective spots elsewhere, leaving Centrice and Doantello alone.

"Of course, I know that Centrice." He sighed as he watched at her stern gaze and tense posture, reading her like a book. "You're not going to settle for no, are you?" Smiling slightly she shook her head. He sighed, also allowing a smile on his own lips. When she wanted something, she usually did not stop until she got it. Not that she was spoiled, or anything, it was just that she usually knew what she wanted, and would always work hard to achieve it.

Now, a little more that seven months later, she charged him, her movements perfectly fluid and in sync with her mind. He braced himself, twirling his own staff in anticipation. Contact came within seconds as her staff met his. He smiled at the obvious determination in her eyes.

She knew what she wanted, and would work hard to achieve it.

She grunted against his force, but held it, pushing back with a force of her own. Instead of unleashing his entire strength on her, he swept through with the staff, brushing her own aside. It also gave him room to maneuver as he sidestepped her. However, Centrice used the swinging _bo_ to her advantage, following through with the arch. She spun as she did, only to aim low. Donatello saw this though, and quickly hoped over the low _bo. _She would not sweep him off his feet a second time, that was for sure. However, with her crouched and side tracked with the miss, Donatello saw the perfect opportunity for his victory. He quickly brought the _bo _down, ending the battle. If this had been a real fight, her skull would have been left crushed from the impact.

However, this was not.

The _bo _lightly tapped the top of her head.

She frowned, her eyes never leaving the ground. She had lost.

However, Donatello seemed to see the defeat in a different, more pleasurable light.

"You're getting better, Centrice. You did very well, today. I am proud." And with that, he removed the _bo_ to put it back in its place on his back. She stood as he bowed in respect. Blinking once, she understood, bowing also. That was all for today, he was satisfied. Don smiled slightly, falling out of the roll of _Sensei_ as he hugged her.

All of the turtles usually took turns being her teacher, each and every one of them being her _Sensei_ at one time or another. Now, it was Donatello's turn. Nevertheless, he handled it well, setting a thick line between Donny the Lover and Donatello the _Sensei_, which was how it should be.

She leaned into his arms, her hand coming up to stroke the back of his as she did. Absently, she mused over her defeat. She had let her guard down with that last move, that having been her downfall. Well, she was never one to repeat mistakes. Next time, it would be different. She would not go down so easy.

"Donny, don't you have to leave soon?" Mikes voice sounded out from the middle of the den. He was already putting on his coat and hat, which just left Donny to do the same. Centrice gasped, her own gaze falling to the watch that inhabited Don's nearby wrist.

It read eleven forty.

"You have to go, Donny." She stated, making her way to the door. However, his strong arms held her back as he nuzzled her neck. Shivers went down her spine at the ministrations. "Donny, you have to go!" She fought the urge to melt in his arms and he opened his mouth, lightly sucking at her nape. Slight shivers of fear went though her as his mouth opened, but she fought those down as well. Donatello wouldn't bite her, that much was obvious. But still, fear crept up on her as he sucked and licked at her neck. However, almost to her relief, it was that moment that Mike stuck his head through the door.

"Don- oh!" Donatello looked up, his ministrations stopping in its tracks has he did. And likewise, the fear in her gut settled down as well. He was still the same old Donny, she was in no danger.

So why was she so scared just now?

Oblivious to her thoughts, Don smiled at her, kissing her softly as he detached himself from her warm body. Her breath hitched at the loss of his warmth, her eyes following his retreating form out of the door.

"Lead the way, Mikey!" Don's surprisingly chipper voice sounded out. Putting on his coat and hat, he followed his brother out of the lair, but not before throwing one last glace at the love of his life. She stepped out of the dojo to watch him leave, smiling slightly at the great mood their practice seem to put him in.

"I'll be back later, Centrice. Don't wait up. Love you."

And with that, he was gone.

-

For the second time in a row, Owen was actually early. He lightly puffed on the cigarette in his fingers while fingering the money in his pocket. He had fallen asleep at the library, only to be awoken by an annoying Katrina and lectured about his lack of sleep. His fingers brushed his other pockets now, the bubbles of blood weighing down his jacket considerably. After waking up, he knew what he had to do. As a result, he made one last trip to the blood room, knowing that he would not be able to come back for a while. Now he stood, the trees and nature rustling softly at the winds of the autumn night. It wasn't as cold as it had been just nights before, and for that he was grateful.

Besides, this would be his last night under the stars, and he was glad that he could enjoy it. All too soon, a rustle sounded out from the nearby bushes.

They were here.

He rubbed out the smoking stick on the near by tree before placing it in his pocket.

'Well, here goes…'

"Hello, Owen." It was Donatello. "Did you get a change to think over our propo-?"

Owen pushed himself off the base of the tree, facing the turtle for the first time that night. "I'll do it." he stated simply.

Don blinked at the sudden interruption before actually realizing what the vampire had said. He had to admit, it wasn't expected.

"What?" Mike and Don both watched the vampire as he shrugged, his hands suddenly in his pockets. "I said I'll do it. I'll move in with you guys." And with that, Owen shrugged once more before brushing past the still turtles. Both of them watched on in silence as the vampire brushed past them, their eyes following his retreating form. However, it was not until Owen turned to speak, did everything finally hit home.

"Um. I don't know where I'm going, so I highly recommend that one of you guys lead the way. However, that's only if you want us to get there anytime soon..."

-

Mike watched the figure next to him as he walked. Owen's face was barely visible in the dank of the sewers. Everything seemed so out of place, thrown off just by his presence alone. Mike knew that he was an ok guy, er, vampire. They basically owed Donny's life to this man, but to bring him to their _home?_

That was a completely different matter entirely. Owen was such a variable; Mike couldn't imagine how much the new addition would change their family life. In the back of his mind, he prayed that it wouldn't.

Meanwhile, Owen trudged through the smelly sewer in silence.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?'

He had accepted the turtle's offer of their home, but not for the reasons once thought. The library had really opened his eyes, especially to the potential danger the turtle could be in. The puzzle pieces between Trevor's offer and the man's threats had come together in that library, and he was thankful for it. He knew that the two incidents were related; the man he had decapitated all but said so. But he just didn't know how.   
Well, now he did and it all ended with Drakoc.

Trevor had wanted him and had hunted him down because of it. What kept him from seeking out the turtles as well?

The ball was already in motion, and he knew he couldn't stop it. But he also knew that if and when something did occur, he would be there, protecting these creatures…these people, with all that he had.

That was his true reason for his move, not the fact that he had nowhere to live…

Ok, well maybe that did affect his decision a little, but not by much. He could live with out a house, but this was not about his survival, but the survival of the turtles.

Suddenly, both turtle stopped. He too stopped, more curious as to what they were doing than he would ever admit. His curiosity only grew as Donny knocked on the nearby wall, the both of them waiting expectantly. Now he was really confused.

Where they there?

This place seemed no different from the walls they had been passing for the last twenty minutes.

Was _this_ where their "lair" was?

Almost as an answer to his questions, the wall opened from within, revealing a rather impressive and humble home on the other side. Leo blinked, his eyes falling on the displaced vampire immediately. The two turtles brushed past their brother, Mike muttering an unnecessary "He accepted." as he did. Owen watched on, suddenly nervous all over again. What was one suppose to do at a time like this? Say hello? Follow the other two inside?

He was at a complete loss.

However, this time, was not the one to get things moving. Leo extended a hand, and just like the night he had agreed to the lessons, Owen shook it steadily.

"Welcome to our home, Owen Cromwell."

-

YAY! IT'S FINISHED! THIS PART FINISHED!!!!YAY!!! Now seriously you guys, tell me what you think! I need to know! Please?! And I'll keep writing in the meantime! Just review…it doesn't hurt…much :D!! R and R


End file.
